Bleeding Roses
by SabakuNoGaara426
Summary: When four friends from the north go down to Georgia to get evacuated, they find out they weren't the only one's left behind. Rated M for language, some sexual situations in the future, and Wheeeeeeews! EllisOC and NickOC
1. Biographies

**Biographies for Bleeding Roses; Co-written by cas.92 and SabakuNoGaara426. We do not own Left4Dead, Left4Dead2, Valve, or any of the characters of their's.**

* * *

**Cas and Dakota.**

* * *

**Name**: Dakota Grace Silva

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 20

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Eyes**: Hazel with gold flecks

**Anything Unique**: Freckles over the bridge of her nose and the top of her cheeks. Wears red metal framed glasses. She has a tribal rose tramp stamp tattoo that only has the roses colored in red.

**Hair**: Russet and wavy that goes to her lower back, usually hidden under her hood by a low ponytail.

**Clothes**: Usually a black tank top with a red hoodie from her (deceased) boyfriend over it. She wears jeans with huge rips in the knees (that go down to the middle of her shins) and red arrows on the back pockets, held up by a belt that has a buckle of Ezio Auditore de Firenze's assassin belt buckle. Her shoes are knee-high black converse and can be seen through the rips in her pants. She also carries a medium black shoulder bag to carry small snacks and drinks for her parties of friends.

**Attitude**: Dakota is sketchy around people she doesn't know. She's very close to Jon, Cas and Peter, who came down to visit as the infection hit New York. With a perverted and kind of reluctant attitude, Dakota can go from joking to serious in less than a second. She acts like an animal and growls a lot at people that piss her off (hence why CEDA wouldn't let her on the helicopter), she uses her nose, sight and hearing to listen ahead for her friends when they hit a new area. When she's made can be cruel and brutal, but it takes a lot to push her that far. She has the same lookout towards people and Eminem does, "I don't care if you're black, white, straight, bisexual, gay, straight, lesbian, short, tall, fat, skinny, rich or poor. If you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you. Simple as that." Likes to steal hats.

**Back summary**: Dakota was born and raised in New York by her mother while her father lives in North Carolina. While her friends Cas, Jon, and Peter were visiting from Canada and Newfoundland, Dakota decided to take them down to Georgia so they could get evacuated after her mother had turned into a Spitter. They stopped at her boyfriend's house, only to find him a Hunter and sniffing at his dead mother. Dakota took the responsibility of ending his life and getting supplies from his house.

When stopping her father in North Carolina to bring him and her step mother to the evacuations, she found her father dying with her stepmother already dead. She stayed with her dad, until he passed, raided his gun safe, and went with her friends to get evacuated.

When they wouldn't let Cas on because she had a cough from a small cold, Dakota got defensive and growled at the people running the evac. They declared her infected and pushed her and her friends down the stairs and away from people.

* * *

**Name**: Cassandra 'Cas' Sacco

**Gender**: female

**Age**: 20

**Height**: 5'5.5"

**Eyes**: hazel with a hint of green

**Hair**: messy black with a under layer of faded red. Normally straightened, but hey, it's a zombie apocalypse.

**Clothing**: Wears loose black jeans, along with the combination of a red t-shirt with a black hoodie with the sleeves ripped off. Lastly, she wears double layered black and gray converse.

**Attitude**: easy to get along with and quick to trust, but it takes a lot to be considered a close friend. Around people she's not totally comfortable with, she tends to be on the quiet, shy side, but once she gets to know someone she can be very hyper and expressive. She's really close with Dakota, Peter, and Jon, and would do anything to keep them safe.

**Back summary**: Cas was born and raised in Ontario, but had eagerly wanted to take the earliest plane to see her close friends. She had caught a cold a few weeks prior, but her reluctance to go see a doctor ended up biting her in the ass. The cold had messed around with her lungs and she needed to use an inhaler for a few weeks. It made a lot of running and physical activities difficult, yet she'd suck it up for her friends and do her best.

When they made it to rescue, they wouldn't let her through because of the cough. She felt bad, but she was happy that her friends stuck with her.

* * *

**Jon and Peter**

* * *

**Name**: Jonathan 'Jon' Miln

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 20

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Eyes**: Light Blue

**Hair**: Dirty blond, bangs always in his eyes, always wearing a beanie that Dakota repeatedly steals. Has a small gotee.

**Clothing**: A black shirt under a plaid jacket with a gray hood. Baggy jean pants with a few frayed parts.

**Attitude**: The only way to describe Jon's attitude is byt screaming, at the top of your lungs, "!" He is very close to Peter, Cas, and Dakota (who is his 'wife' and 'soulmate') and almost attacked Dakota when him, Cas, and Peter got off the plane at the airport. He tends to blame himself for things he cannot control and takes it really hard when someone gets mad at him.

**Back Summary**: Jon has lived in Austrailia, Scottland, Newfoundland, and now the USA. When he heard of the infection hitting the US, he got Peter and Cas to go down to New York to make sure his wife was safe.

After having to kill her boyfriend and watching her father die, Jon made sure to keep Dakota safe, even though with her wolf-like tentancies she doesn't need it.

* * *

**Name**: Peter Sullivan

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 19

**Height**: 6'4"

**Eyes**: Light brown

**Hair**: Relatively short, light brown that flips up at the front

**Clothing**: Wears a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans.

**Attitude**: Naturally friendly guy, which makes him easy to get along with. He can be serious when necessary, but loves to joke around and have a good time.

**Back summary**: Before all the zombies, he loved playing music and sports. He lived in Newfoundland with Jon, but easily agreed go travel to the US with Jon and Cas to find Dakota. After his 'wife', Cas, lost her inhaler, he helped look for it without hesitance and made sure she was okay.


	2. Dead Center: Introductions

Chapter One

Dead Center: Introductions

**Dakota's POV**

When I asked my friends from Canada and Newfoundland to visit, I never thought the visit would end like this. We met up in New York when the infection first hit. I took them down south to Georgia, so we could get to an evac station. Apparently, because of Cas (from Toronto, Ontario) having a small cough and me looking like a "Hunter," they wouldn't let us on the 'copter. Jon and Peter (from Newfoundland) stayed behind with us.

Now, I'm running around this burning hotel looking for Cas' inhaler. She has this weird cold that makes it hard to breathe. I left her with Jon and Peter. They don't know the hotel very well, so I ran to find it... With just a fire axe and 3 adrenalin shots to help me. Our room was across from the make-shift converence room CEDA was using to co-ordinate the evacuations.

I checked all the rooms on this floor and couldn't find it. As I left our room (after checking it for the 6th time), I was bumped back to the floor by a man in a white suit. I growled and shoved him through the door to the stairwell where my friends were.

"Watch where you're going, old man!" I snarled. He stumbled up a few stairs and turned to look at me as I fixed my hoodie and knelt beside Cas."I'm sorry, I couldn't find it, Cas," I sighed. I pulled off my hood and fixed my russet hair the best I could.

"Its ok, Dakota" she coughed out as Peter rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better. "I'll be fine after a few pain pills." Jon and I wrinkled our noses as she took about 5 of the 200 mg pills. Peter took the bottle from her when she tried to take more.

"You don't need that many, Wife," he chuckled as she whined that he was a horrible husband. It was a joke between us from Xbox Live. Cas and Peter were "married" and the same was true for me and Jon. Its been like that for about a year, and it was a happy relationship.

As Jon and I laughed at Cas' immature behavior, I heard someone (or something) coming back down the stairs. I pushed them back into the little alcove under the stairs and got my ax ready. As I crouched down, I could feel the rips in the knees of my jeans rip just a little more, I pulled my hood over my face and growled quietly (a little bit of that supposed hunter coming out). I lunged at the first pair of legs that I saw get off the stairs, covered in thick pants. I slammed the handle over the person's throat, cutting off their air supply. Before I could fully hold them down, I was flipped over and straddled by (what I now knew was) a man. I could hear Cas, Peter and Jon telling him to get off me as I grappled with the stranger.

All of a sudden he was off, and helping me up. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry, Ma'am!" Ooh, nice face, sweetie. "Ah Didn't know ya'll was a lady!" Look at those pouty lips. Om nom nom. "Ah promised my Mama that I would never hit a lady!" Oh, my. Look at that body! Who are the Bullshifters? "I didn't hitcha did ah!?" He started checking my arms and under my hoodie for bruises. I smacked his hands away, kinda freaked out at the goosebumps I was getting. "I'm sorry, darlin, I really am!" I put a hand over his mouth, even if he kept talking... or at least trying to.

"Sweetie, are ya'll gonna breathe? Let alone introduce yourself?" I asked with a smile, that turned into a snarl as I saw the man in the white suit. "You, on the other hand, can go get fucked with a big rusty pole or a splintery post!" I growled as I picked up my ax again. The man lifted his pistols up to my face and I brought my ax back to swing. As I was about to, Jon picked me up off of the ground and the Adonis in the cover-alls pushed the Suit's guns down. "Jonathan! Put me down!" I growled and struggled against his hold.  
"Calm your, wheeeews, wife. He isn't worth it," he grunted a little as I almost kicked him in a _sensitive _place. "Hey! Hey-hey! No low blows!"

I immediately stopped moving so Jon could safely put me down. Once on the ground I helped Cas up from her spot behind the stairs. As the other four survivors introduced themselves. The suit (or Mr. Cock-Face) was Nick, the older black man was Coach, the young looking black woman was Rochelle, and my attacker was Ellis. Peter stepped up and introduced himself nicely, I would've rather kicked Nick in the nuts.

"My name is Peter, and this is Jon," he said with a civil tone. He must not be happy with Nick, or how Ellis attacked me. I couldn't be made at the southerner. His face and voice was just too adorable to be mad at. "This is Cas and-"

"Dakota. Don't bother remembering it cuz Ah don't plan on stickin' with ya'll..." I growled, my dad's southern drawl coming out a bit, as Cas had another coughing fit, this one sounded worse than the one she had while trying to get on the helicopter. "Especially after Mr. Cock Face over there shoved me into a room." Ellis pointed at himself, looking a bit hurt. "Oh, no, sweetheart," I said with a suddenly sweet voice. "Him. The suit." I made to push past them when Jon grabbed my arm.

"We can't risk being going anywhere with a group this small, especially with Cas sick," Jon whispered in my ear. "And, no, she isn't infected," he added when the newcomers looked at us in alarm. "We just can't find her inhaler."

Rochelle must have had an 'A-HA' moment because she gasped and started patting down her pockets after setting down her pistols. "Is it this one?" she asked as she held out an inhaler with no labels on it and a few small bite marks on it (courtesy of Cas' puppy, Kenzi). Cas snatched it and started taking deep hits from it. "Wow, she really needed it, huh?" Rochelle asked.

I just nodded as I handed Cas over to Peter and grabbed my sword from the floor. It was a reverse-blade katana with a black lacquered hilt and a large hand guard. I strapped it to my back and slid my 13" bowie knife into my right converse. Next to get on was my medpack and adrenalin shot. I could hear my friends- no, my family, doing the same with their weapons. Cas and I had the same set up, she just didn't have a knife like mine and had pills instead of adrenalin. Jon and Peter had axes and a medpack. Jon also had adrenalin while Peter had pills. Once we were all set to go, I turned to the others and pulled my hood over my face.

"Are ya'll coming with us?" I heard Coach ask as I walked by him.

"Yea, we are," Cas and Peter answered, in unison, for us as I unsheathed my sword and opened the door. I started walking toward a common infected with a low growl with Cas not far behind me.

"Dakota's just gotta let some steam off," I heard Jon say. I started walking faster.

"What? Is Little Red Riding Hood gonna clear a path for us?" Nick spat. I was sprinting now.

"Fuck yea, I am," I muttered as Cas and I sliced through the infected. This was gonna be a long trip. At least I wasn't killing alone. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!"


	3. Dead Center: Into the Fire

Chapter Two

Dead Center: Into the Fire

* * *

**Cas' POV**

Running ahead of the group and slicing up zombies together was pretty common with our group. The only difference this time was that Dakota's kill count was putting mine to shame. I doubt she'd notice with the mood she was in, but still... Geez woman leave some for me.

"Wheeeeeeeeew!"

I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips. The sound (that's what it was, right?) was a habit she picked up from Jon, and I should have been used to it by now, but just the image of Dakota in her blood stained hoodie, lunging and slicing infected, all the while _wheewing_, made for quite the amusing scene.

"You're down by 128," she called over her shoulder, not even pausing from her task.

My lip twitched as I pulled my blade from a common. "Bull shit."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Youre just mad 'cause I'm kicking' your ass."

I made sure to keep at her side, attempting to catch up. "Im just a bit distracted 'cause I think I hear a tank..."

She paused instantly for a moment, lowering slightly to a crouch. "Hey Cas. The game."

There it was. Cheap shot.

"Noooouuuuuu!"

* * *

"Are they always like this?" Rochelle asked curiously.

Jon and Peter shared an amused look before shrugging. "Pretty much."

The two of us loved poking fun at eachother , which usually ended with me losing due to a certain unmentionable (but not for Dakota apparently) game. It was all in good fun though and we both knew it.

"Ah kind'a find it funny," Ellis chimed in with a laugh. "Like the one time mah buddy Keith an' Dave started makin' fun of eachother. First it was funny, then it got mean, an' then-"

"Not in the mood, Overalls," Nick snapped, instantly shutting him up.

Before I could even raise a brow at Nick's rude dismissal, something flew by my head and hit Nick square in the chest. It took me a moment to figure out what it was, but once I saw the blood stain on his shirt and the zombie's head rolling on the ground, I couldn't help but snicker. Dakota was growling lowly so it was obvious who threw it.

Everyone else looked stunned (and I could see why), but Nick had it coming. Hell, even I wanted to throw something at him and I was the _passive _one. Just seeing Ellis pout with disappointment made my heart ache. Damn, he was a cutie though.

"Did she just... Throw a _head _at me...?"

A grin crept onto Ellis' lips, cutting Dakota's growling short. "Sure looks that way, Nick. She got'cha good."

Nick looked between Ellis and Dakota in disbelief. "Are we really going to let someone who's willing to throw a head at someone stick around?"

"If you weren't such an asshole, I wouldn't of had'ta," she shot back, glaring.

"I'll second that," I piped up, followed by nods from Jon and Peter.

"But she ruined my sui-"

"Little lady's got a point, Nick," Coach cut in.

"Unbelievable!"

Figuring Nick was about done, we continued forward. For whatever reason, the hallway was more or less clear, so we fell back to the group. All was going well... Until we turned a corner and were face to face with a tank.

Dakota was the first to react. "Holy fuck!"

Everyone split on the spot, trying to keep away from the hulking infected. If we weren't in a building, fighting this thing would have been much easier, but hey, not everyone's that lucky.

A bullet whized by my head, leaving a small trail of blood on my temple. "The fuck-? Watch you're aim, damn it!"

It was turning into an even worse situation by the second and I was thankful as hell when Rochelle's voice rang out.

"Everyone, in the elevator!"

No one needed any reasoning behind the order, the tank being more than enough.

As soon as everyone was inside, the doors closed and the elevator shifted downward.

"I _told _you there was a tank," I muttered as I caught my breath.

"You didn't know there was one," Dakota retorted.

"But I was _right_."

With a groan, she straightened out her hoodie and the group fell into silence.

It wasn't until the elevator came to a stop that Coach spoke up.

"Chances are, we're going to have one hell of a welcoming party when those doors open," he warned. "Be on your toes people."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the doors slid open, revealing patches of tall flames and common infected. I could instantly feel the heat on my face and I couldn't say I enjoyed it one bit.

Dakota and I took point again and cleared a path through the emerging infected. At some points there were so many that I had to resort to shoving them into the open flames to keep them off me.

I'm not sure how long we had been on that floor (probably not that long), but I could start to feel my lungs tightening from all the smoke and physical activity. A few coughs escaped, but I did my best to hold out until we made it to a safe room. Even though we had more people in our group now, we still needed everyone killing zombies.

"Peter, come get'cher wife."

Apparently Dakota didn't think so.

I pulled my sword from a zombie and turned to Peter as he approached, intending to brush it off, but I didn't get very far.

"I'm oka- Damn it, put me down!"

I flailed from my position on his shoulder, but it didn't seem to change his mind. It did however, start another coughing fit.

"Now look what you've done," he sighed.

"It's not my-" Coughing. "-fault." More coughing.

If there was a worst time for a cold like this one, it was during an apocalypse. Way to go, Cas.

"Let's pick up the pace people," Coach bellowed from behind.

It felt like forever before we got out of the smokey area, but my coughing still wouldn't lay off. I didn't think it was too bad at first, but during the last bit towards the safe house, I could barely breath.

The second Dakota placed the inhaler in my hands, I had it up to my mouth. I started with two puffs, but upped it to four. I was sure a bit of extra corticosteroid (the only medical ingredient that was still readable on the mangled lable) was better than not breathing. That was my theory anyways.

"Yah doin' okay, Cas?"

The southern drawl lifted my attention up to the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen... Then to his lips and-

"Cas?"

With a start, I sat up straight and cleared my throat. "Yeah, sorry. Just got... Err... Distracted..."

He smiled widely at my response, making my heart flutter. "S'not a problem, s'long as you're okay."

I nodded once, not trusting my voice at the moment. Chances were, I'd say something stupid and wipe the smile off his face. That was the last thing I wanted.

"If yah need anythang lemme know, 'kay?"

I nodded again. Anything, huh? I'd definitely keep that in mind.

"Thanks, Ellis."

"Don't mention it, Darlin'."

Oh geez, I was crushing on him already. Wonderful.

With a sigh, I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. We hadn't been able to rest for- well, I wasn't really keeping track, but it felt like a damn long time. Seeing as we were in a _safe _room, I sure as hell was going to take advantage of the time before we set off.

We'd made it this far without too many issues, hopefully we could continue this way. _Hopefully_.


	4. Dead Center: Roses of the Streets

**Chapter Three**

**Dead Center: The Roses of the Streets**

Dakota's POV

The safe-room was full of clicking as we all grabbed some ammo and a gun. I grabbed a silenced submachine gun for myself and Cas as Jon and Peter talked with the others. I was glad I had told Peter to grab her when I did. With the smoke agitating her lungs on top of her weird cold she would have collapsed on the floor in a coughing fit, which would have called the common infected over; not to mentioned dieing in the burning hotel. The safe-room we were in seemed immune to the flames and only having the, now barricaded, hotel-side door get hot from the inferno.

I loaded up the two guns with their respective magazines before handing Cas 13 more while stuffing mine in my bag. It was empty besides the ammo and my hair brush, seeing as we had little to no time to grab any food or drinks while escaping the hotel. I'm glad I had time to grab my hoodie. It was a limited edition Assassin's Creed beaked hoodie, meaning the hood had the point that hid your face, and it was the last thing my boyfriend had given me before he became infected, on our one year anniversary.

Sighing at the memories, I slid down the wall next to Cas as I pulled my hood off and took my ponytail out to brush my hair and braid it. Cas held out her hand and asked to use it before I tackled my jungle hair, and I let her, seeing as her hair is a good foot shorter than mine. Its easier to keep my mane of hair in one huge braid than just letting it tangle up in the hood. It took three years to grow it this long and I'll be damned if I'm gonna cut more than the dead ends off.

Once she was done and cleaned the brush out, Cas handed it back to me and I took off my glasses to start my task. As I finished the braid (it started behind my right ear and ended just under my breasts), I felt Cas stiffen and scoot closer to me. I looked up to see Jon and Peter coming over, with a little Ellis in tow. I shrugged and finished braiding just as they sat next to us; Peter on Cas' right side, Jon on my left, and Ellis in front. Looking at our little circle, I felt short, so I stole Jon's hat and put it on. "Mine."

Jon shrugged with a smile. "As long as I get it back by the next safe room." I just nodded with a mumbled "eyup" before I looked at Ellis, really taking time to study him. I had already done this with Coach, Rochelle, and Nick. It was kind of a security blanket I had developed when I was younger to find out who was a bully and who was a potential friend.

He had nice deep blue eyes, a day's worth of stubble on his jaw, and the typical southern tan I had gotten used to seeing on my father and my Uncle Brian and his wife, Terry. They were taken by the infection when it first started, so I'm glad they wouldn't have to go through what we were. I noticed Ellis' cover-alls, boots, finger nails, and even small parts of his face had oil stains. I also noted a small line of orange between his yellow shirt and navy cover-alls when he turned to say something to Coach. Whether it was his boxers, or the middle of the full body suit he had, I wasn't sure. I was surprised when I found my mind drifting lazily to the gutter.

Not really surprised, my mind is a dark, dirty place and shouldn't be taken lightly or to literally, but I usually don't get to thinking like that when I meet a new person. I shook my head lightly and gave Jon back his hat, putting it on sloppily on purpose and keeping my serious face.

"Well, ya'll know my name's Ellis, but some people call me El. But I really prefer Ellis 'cause El kinda sounds like a girl's name. But if you prefer to call me El, I guess you can," he said with a cheerful smile. "I run an auto shop around here with a couple of my buddies. We're also in a bad. I play bass," he made air guitar motions that made me crack a small smile as I crossed my legs so I was sitting indian style. "Instead of evacuatin', I armored up a truck to drive myself out of here. Built that thing to be zombie-proof, but turns out it was only 99 percent zombie-proof. The last one percent tore that truck to SHIT."

I let a small chuckle out with Jon and Peter, Cas just smiled with her hood up. She just brushed her hair! Eh, whatever. She's got short hair, its easier to manage. I held my hand out for a shake, reintroducing myself after we shook. What a grip! "I'm Dakota, but some people call me, Dee or DK. I don't really care what people call me as long as its civil or in good fun," I said as I took my hand back. "I can sing, really good according to Jon, but what's that gonna do in this apocalypse? I drove us all down here to get evacuated since all the one's up north were full and to see if any of my family from around here was safe."

Ellis' eyes were wide open, like a kid in a candy store. "Ya'll are from up north?"  
I nodded. "Passed the Mason-Dixon line. I'm from New York." I held my hand up with a giggle when Ellis opened his mouth. "New York City, sugar cube. I lived with fields as far as the eyes could see to the East, South and West of my house, with Lake Ontario to the north. I'm a country girl, born and raised," I smiled, really smiled for the first time since this all happened, at his reaction.

"Well, shit, Ah ain't never been outta Georgia before. How abou' you guys?" he turned to Cas and the others with a beaming smile. Cas managed to stutter out that she was from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, about her puppy Kenzie, how she got her cold, and that she played bass, too. Jon and Peter told him about their band, Three Guitars Minus One, and how they came from Newfoundland to "rescue" me from the zombies. I rolled my eyes and messed up Jon's hat even more when he said that, making his hair static-y and messy. "Wow, ya'll are a long way from home, then, ain'cha?" They all nodded while I just shrugged. "How old are ya'll? And are ya really married?"  
"Twenty," Cas, Jon and I replied.

"Nineteen," Peter said with a dramatic sigh. " And, no, we aren't. It's a joke we made up from being in an Xbox LIVE party with only us four in it all the time. Jon and Dakota are married cuz they sing and talk to each other the most, and its the same with Cas and I. I'm the baby of the group, and yet the tallest." And it was true. He towered a full foot over myself, ten and a half over Cas, and five inches over Jon. "Dakota's the oldest of the generation (in this group), since she was born in January. But also the shortest," he finished with a smirk as he ducked behind Cas. Like she could hid his tall, spindly frame.  
"You're wrong, there, partner," Ellis chuckled with a smile and pointed at his chest with his thumb. "Ah'm twenty three. Ah trump you by three years, Dee." I just groaned obnoxiously loud with a fake sob at the end. "And Ah'm 6'2" ! Almost as tall as Peter!"

"I'm a Hobbit alongside the Giant El!" I stage yelled with as much drama as I could and collapsed onto Cas and Peter's laps with my legs over Jon's, making every one laugh, except Nick. He needs to take the stick out of his ass.

"All right, youngin's. Time to move on out and get to the mall," Coach said after we all had calmed down a bit. Its amazing how sober the thought of going back outside made everyone, but Ellis.

He jumped a few times and said, "Ah know a gun store along the way! Where we can get some real weapons." He looked so excited and proud when we all agreed to let him show us the way there.

"Aw'right, son. Lead the way," Coach said, waving Ellis to the barred exit door. Now -THAT- ain't right. I held Ellis back by stealing his hat and shoving it down my shirt, which made him stop himself from trying to dive his hand in with the deepest blush I have ever seen on a man, so I could say my piece.

"Okay, first we need to prioritize. Cas still isn't up for a hard sprint for the mall, which is about, what, 5 miles away?" I asked Ellis, to which he nodded. "We need to go a slow enough pace that she can keep up, but also have it fast enough so we don't get bogged down with zombies."

"Don't I have a say is this?" Cas asked, with a cough rivaling a smoker's immediately following. When she saw our faces, she sighed and stood next to Peter. "Never-" Smoker's cough. "-mind."

"Since Ellis is leading the way, he should pick 2 people to take point with him, to clear the way so the other 5 can get through. The four left with Cas will surround her to keep anything we miss away from her."

"Wow. I'm surprised, Red," Nick said. "Who taught you to think like that?"  
"My daddy's a felon. My mom had a hit put on him. My dad's the only one that walked out of the building- Genetics, I guess."

Nick was silent as I turned to Ellis to see who he picked. "Um... Gee, Ah dunno who to pick. I know I want Jon with me-" "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" "-so how about you, Peter?"  
Peter shook his head and put an arm around Cas' shoulders. "I'd rather stay with Cas. Nothing against you guys, but I just want to make sure she's safe. Take Dakota, she's good with her knife and sword." I shrugged in response, but the truth was that Nick might not meet us at the safe room if I stayed around him.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Rochelle said as she stood to the left of Cas. Peter in front, Nick to her right, and Coach taking up the rear; all with guns loaded and ready, and Cas had her inhaler.

Ellis opened the safe-room door with Jon on his left and me on his right. I unsheathed my sword and started knocking heads off with the broad side of the blade. I could hear Jon and Ellis' guns going off as we walked past the CEDA trailers and to their tent. I waved back and watched the guardian group make its way toward us. Once they got to the tent, where I found another adrenalin shot and gave it to Ellis since I still had mine from earlier, and Jon found a chainsaw (I think I heard Cas, Peter, and Nick say "oh, lord" in unison when they saw him walk out of the tent with it), I walked around the semi-truck that was on the left side of the street while Ellis and Jon took the right side of the streets. I whirled around to check the inside of the semi and found it empty, so I jogged ahead to catch up with the boys.

It turned into a hard sprint when I saw Jon get grabbed by a Smoker's tongue and dragged about ten feet off of the ground. "I'm coming, Jon!" I yelled, switching to my silence submachine gun and shooting at the smoker. Ellis was about to break the tongue when a Jockey just nailed him in the head.

"IS THIS THING HUMPING ME!?"

I snarled loudly as I finally killed the Smoker, which dropped Jon into a dumpster filled to the brim of what looked like old hospital blankets, and turned on my toes while taking out my bowie knife to go after Ellis, who had been dragged into a building and down a flight of stairs. As I reached the bottom, I jumped on Ellis and the Jockey, knocking them both to the floor. With knowledge of anatomy I didn't even remember learning, I slid the knife through the third and fourth ribs of the Jockey, hitting its heart and killing it instantly. After it stopped twitching I threw it off of Ellis, who looked like he just woke up from a long, hard night of drinking and partying. Hair's all messed up, hat's half off, his blue eyes were wide open in slight panic still and he was shaking like a leaf. I couldn't blame him. The sound I made while jumping down the stairs was almost the same as a Hunter's killing scream, just in my pitch, and I'd bet my grandmother's pearls that I even looked like one; staddling in my bloody jeans and hoodie with the hood over my head.

I cleared my throat and got off of him as my mind started going to the gutter again. I held my hand out for Ellis to take after he had made himself decent. "You're hat hair looks fine, El. You just have a scratch right here," I muttered from under my hood, hiding my blush, as I poked the bridge of his nose with my middle finger nail. Weird habit of not liking my pointer finger.

"You saved my life, Dee. Thanks, thanks a lot," he said as he hugged me. I awkwardly hugged back before he broke off and we went back up the stairs to get his submachine gun, not silenced, and Jon. The whole time I was fighting with myself.  
"Your boyfriend's been dead less than two weeks and you want some stranger? W-T-F to that," I thought angrily. "Besides, Cas likes him, obviously. She doesn't have anyone and I have no right to have anyone that I can't protect."

After checking each other over, we waved Cas' group over again and, this time, we all went down the stairs. Ellis was telling them about how cool I apparently looked flying down the stairs to kill the Jockey. "Man, Ah ain't ever seen a woman so full of spit-fire! You woulda shit'cha pants if you'd seen 'er, Nick." I scratched my cheek as I started to blush and pulled my hood up to hid it. Can't hid much, though, when you get a hug from behind from a redneck. "Dee, you are the MAN!" he yelled and set me back down. I hated getting picked up and had stiffened up for the few minutes Ellis had me in his arms. Fucking hormones! Just because you have the same sound as "whore" in your name doesn't mean you can make me act like one!

I looked back at Cas and waved off her look of concern with a fake smile and jogged to catch up to Jon and Ellis. I had picked up a Molotov after picking Ellis up off of the floor and secured it to my right hip. The boys were checking out a truck that was outside of the room that I had killed the Jockey in. It was under an overpass so I kept my eyes up, but noticed too late that a Spitter had taken aim at the guardian group. "Move! Spitter shit!"

They all moved in time without Cas getting hit or coughing, but Nick got a glob on his arm, and had already eaten through the sleeve and was starting on his skin. Without even thinking about it, Cas took off her medkit, found some backing soda in it, and poured it over the acidic goo, negating it and stopping it from doing anymore damage. It just looked like someone gave Nick an Indian Burn, like kids used to when I was in elementary school, and instead of being grateful that he still had an arm, Nick started bitching about my plan not working.

Cas closed her medkit and whacked Nick in the back of the head with it. "Grow the fuck up! This isn't going to be a walk in the park, we all know that, so stop acting like you should be picking daisies!" she yelled at him. Everyone just stared at her. Not even Jon, Peter and I had heard her actually get mad enough to yell at someone. "Ellis, Jon, and Dakota are the fasted and most able bodied people we have right now so be a little grateful that they are doing the hard work for you!"

The boys had gotten out of the truck and stood behind me, trying to shield themselves, I guess. Peter had just leaned away from Cas like she would bite him. He even flinched when she put her hood up in a rather aggressive way. Nick just had to keep going, though, instead of letting it blow over.

"I bet I could kill a Tank by myself before those three could even find one." Now, wait a minute, here. "We got Overalls, Kannook, and Little Red Riding Hood going before we do! From all the noises and stories Overalls and Kannook make up, I'm surprised a hoard hasn't been attracted yet!"

"Alright, that is enough!" Coach shoved Nick away and began lecturing him with Rochelle helping. Ellis and Jon walked over to Cas and Peter to make sure Cas didn't go after Nick and make is suit permanently red and gray.

As I went to take a step towards them I felt the ground rumble slightly. I stopped and ripped my hood back so I could hear better. I knelt down and touched my bare hand to the ground and could still feel the shaking, as minute as it was. I looked around, not seeing any around the short stretch of street we were on. I looked towards the end of the street opposite of where we came out to it, and saw a huge shadow using the overpass. I quietly rushed under it to see what was there, but instead, had the same Spitter that had gotten Nick fall at my feet just as I was going to get out from under the overpass. Its scrawny neck had been turned a complete 360 degrees and I had to stop myself from making any noises and vomiting at the sight. I heard the snorting of a Tank at the same I smelled burning flesh. I had a feeling it was the Tank we left behind at the hotel. People think that they're just stupid brutes, but I have a feeling they're about as smart as a normal human, or at least a Hunter. I made sure it had moved on a ways before I ran up to Cas and the others. "Keep everyone quiet from now on. We're being stalked."  
"By one o' those leapers?" Ellis asked.

I shook my head and told them about my theory about the Tank following us. They all looked at me sceptically but trusted me nonetheless. Rochelle, Coach, and Nick had returned, none of them looking particularly happy about what I said, but also trusted my judgment.

We made it to the gun shop without any huge problems. Only common infected got in our way and we only had a few scratches and small bruises to show for it. Cas and Rochelle grabbed a sniper rifle as soon as we shut the door, Jon and Nick got the M-16 assault rifle, Peter and Coach nabbed a tactical shotgun, and Ellis and I took a combat shotgun. After getting laser sights, I pulled off my hoodie and pulled my tank top off to cool off before we hit the stuffy mall. I heard Ellis stuttering before I turned around and he slapped his hat over my black-bra covered breasts (say that 5 times fast) with one hand and covering his eyes with the other. I just stood there with my hoodie and shirt in one hand and my gun in the other one. Everyone had turned to look at us and I could see the red staining Ellis' cheeks.

"Uh, darlin', why are you touching my yabos?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head and stuttered, "Y-yer indecent! Real gentlemen don't look!" He turned his head towards the others and his face got redder before he slapped his hat over his eyes. I followed his line of former-sight and saw Cas had decided to do the same. Less than 5 ft, from where Ellis was having his melt down, in a red-bra. I reached my fist that was holding my shirts towards her for a fist bump.

"We're from up north, Ellis. I personally hate it when it gets over 80 degrees outside, and that's when I'm in a swim suit," I said with a huge smile. No one else had an issue with Cas and I being half naked.

"W-well, Ah just don' think its right!" he stuttered out, looking over his hat so he could just see my face. "Ah mean, I ain't never even..."

"Oh, my God! Ellis is a virgin!"

I snapped my eyes over to Nick with a nasty glare before looking back at Ellis' blush covered face, or so I assumed, judging by how red his neck was. I put my tank top and hoodie back on before lifting his hat off his face, laughing at his spazz attack at thinking I was still naked. "Better?" I asked spinning around and showing I was "decent." He snuck a glance at Cas to make sure she was too before he put his cap back on with a nod. "Ok, now- how do we get out of he-"

"HELLO THERE."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jon had pressed a button and we could hear, who I assumed was Whitaker, the man who owned this shop. I face-palmed at Jon before walking up to the two-way and talking back.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Hello, little missy. Ya'll heading to the mall?"  
"Yes'sir, we are. I'd like to thank you in advance for letting us have these beautiful guns. I just wish we had some way to pay ya, but we're broke."

"Well, then, I have a proposition for ya, missy. if you want to pay me back."  
I looked at everyone else and pressed the button to speak, but Ellis got there first. "Now, you listen here, mister! This is a lady! She is not anything but!"

"I meant no disrespect of your lady, boy, I just need something from yonder food store. Nice of you to defend her honor; nice to see that a gentleman is found around here." My face must have been redder than a damn tomato. "Now I've barricaded myself on the roof with ample provisions... but in my haste, I forgot cola, If ya'll go get some, I'll clear the path to the mall for ya."

"We'll do that," Ellis huffed and stomped up the stairs. "Come on, Jon, Peter. We're gettin that cola an' letting the LADIES have a rest." I watched as they all went up the stairs in awe. Was I just defended then stereotyped?

"Ya'll get back here in one piece cuz I don't know whether to thank you or kick you in your nice ass, Ellis!" I screamed after they were out of sight. I heard a faint "yes, ma'am" before the alarm set off. I stood in front of the door to kill any infected that the boys happened to miss. It was only a few minutes before I heard Jon coming, with his WHEEEEEEEEEEW and the cola. I took that as the que to get up the stairs, just in time to see a gas truck explode and clear the way to the mall.

I walked next to Ellis the rest of the way to the mall. I felt a weird protectiveness around him now and I chalked it up to a strong bond. But as we shut the safe room door, I had a feeling it was more than that, and hoped I didn't hurt Cas with my jealousy if it was.


	5. Dead Center: Terminator Returns

Chapter Four

Dead Center: Terminator Returns

* * *

**Cas' POV**

Once we were in the small safe room (essentially the space between the mall's two from doors), I found a corner and plopped down. I wasn't exactly in the mood to move if I didn't have to. Plus, I was still pissed at Nick for being a grade A asshole earlier. If he wanted to bitch about being burned, that was fine. Hell, if he wanted to bitch at _me _for throwing baking soda on him, he could go right ahead, but he was bitching about my _friends. _That's where I draw the line.

With a sigh, I rolled my neck and leaned back against the wall, my eyes landing on Dakota, Jon, and Ellis talking on the other side of the room. There was my next problem.

I wish I'd seen it earlier. The way Dakota was looking at him was pretty obvious to me now.

Not that I was mad at her or anything. No, no, she did nothing wrong (by the looks of it, she was actually doing everything _right_), but that didn't help the sinking feeling in my gut.

Whatever, it's not like I wouldn've made a move on him anyways. When it came down to that, I was a chicken shit. It's better this way, atleast she'll be happy.

"If you keep making that face you're going to get wrinkles."

My attention shot up to Rochelle, my eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked innocently.

"I- uh- no, it's nothing," I managed to get out. "Just, err, thinking."

She gave me one of those 'whatever you say' looks and nodded before walking over to Coach. Damn, when did I become so transparent? I just hoped no one else had noticed.

"An' then mah buddy Keith jumped. Broke both 'is legs an' a wrist. Couldn't get outta bed fer two weeks!"

The group around Ellis laughed at his story as I approached slowly. An apocalypse was no time to be brooding.

"Ermagerd, a wild Cas has appeared."

A genuine grin spread on my lips at Dakota's comment and I hopped onto the table against the wall.

"Wild Cas used stupid cold. It's super effective."

My grin was mirrored on her own lips and we both laughed. Leave it to her to lift my mood. That's how it usually worked anyways.

"Are we going to sit around all day or what?" Nick questioned impatiently.

And there went my mood.

Both Coach and Rochelle turned to me questioningly, probably wondering if I could handle it. Damn it, I hated being the weak link holding everyone back. Stupid, _stupid _cold.

With a grunt, I reloaded my rifle, popped a few pills and marched to the door. "Let's go."

Everyone else was quick to follow, with me being the 'damsel in distress' as always. Guess I'd have to get used to it.

"Stay close, I think I hear one of those leapin'-on-your-back bitches," Coach warned.

Sure enough, a jockey jumped out from behind a clothing rack intending to use one of us as a horse, but Jon quickly knocked it down, allowing Peter put a hole in its head. Geez, those things were one hell of a creepy looking infected.

"Anyone know their way around this mall?" Rochelle piped up.

Ellis was quick to raise an enthusiastic hand. "Ah've been here b'fore. This one time, me an' Keith saw these old guys dancin' for money an'-"

"Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?"

The pout he had been sporting the last time he was shot down didn't make an appearance, instead he just smiled at Rochelle and tipped his hat.

"Yes ma'am. Ah reckon we go this here way," he informed. "We can even hit the food court. Man, ah love malls."

A grin crept onto my lips as he spoke despite how hard I tried to hold it back. He was like a little puppy... A tall, handsome puppy.

Damn it, Cas.

"Let's get a move on, people."

With a shake of my head, I followed the group forward, making sure to snipe any threats from a distance. I had been hesitant to grab a sniper rifle at first, but being able to kill the infected from a distance was great.

We continued at a steady pace (since there were quite a lot of infected shambling along), but for whatever reason, Nick and Dakota had managed to take point together. It was odd to see them working together, but my guess was that they hadn't realized it yet or they were doing their best to ignore it. Either way, the infected were dropping like flies.

As we passed by a pried open gate, Nick stopped for a moment and crouched down. When he stood up, he looked between the members of the group before tossing a pistol to Jon.

"Wheew?"

"Just shut up ad take the damn thing, Kannook," Nick muttered as we filed down the single escalator. "Try to do something nice..."

Nick's muttering fell on deaf ears as the tell tale rumbling of a tank shook the floor. Looks like Dakota was right afterall, though, I'm sure we all wished she wasn't.

"Let's kill this fucker once and for all," Nick declared in ajitation.

While everyone was hesitant on facing the hulking infected, we still knew we needed it dead. Eventually, we'd need to stop and rest(sooner than later), and we couldn't have this thing being our wake up call. That could only end badly.

"Come out, you son of a bitch!"

Walking back towards the escalator, Nick waited for the tank to appear at the top. We could probably put it down before it reached the bottom, since there wasn't any room for it to move. That was the theory anyways... And of course something had to go wrong.

From the side, a wall exploded into rubble and the tank came charging at Nick full speed. I mentioned we were unlucky before... Right?

"Nick, watch out!" Coach bellowed.

It all happened within a moment. The tank had raised an arm, intending to smack the shit out of Nick, but in the next moment, Dakota shoved him out of the way and was thrown across the room into a pillar.

My breath caught in my chest and I felt light headed as everything registered in my mind. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening... She couldn't-

With a scream of frustration, I lifted my sniper and started unloading a clip into the tanks bulky frame. I hadn't noticed how everyone else scattered and retreated, not even as the tank turned towards me. I had emptied out a full clip on it, yet it still ran towards me with a growl.

"Cas, get out of there!"

I could hear Peter's voice echo in my ears, but I couldn't get my feet to move. Here comes the pain...

I shut my eyes as the tank pulled back his arm, but I hadn't expected someone to grab a hold of me before being thrown across the room into the wall. We landed with a thud, neither one of us wanting to get up after that.

I did, however, open my eyes to find Ellis' blue ones a few inches away. For a second, we just lay there in a heap, until his eyes widened and he scrambled to get us up.

He kept me well shielded, but I caught a glimps of a giant peice of concrete being thrown. It landed on the wall where we had been laying, causing it to crumble and collapse... Along with the ceiling.

It didn't take us long to realize we were separated from the group and that they were trapped with a tank.

"Shoot the shit out of that thing!" Rochelle exclaimed.

Both of us stared at the rubble dividing us with grim looks on our faces. We needed to help, but we couldn't do anything. Damn it!

From the corner of my eye, Ellis started digging through the rubble, but I could tell he was in pain. Hell, if I was sore, then he must be feeling like shit.

I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. As much as I wanted to get over there and help, we weren't going to be able to get by all this rubble.

It felt like forever, but eventually, the sounds of gunfire stopped and Ellis and I held our breath.

"You two okay over there?" Coach called.

"Yes sir! Is Dee okay?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. "The little lady'll be alright."

I let out a breath and dropped to the floor. If there was a God, thank you.

"Looks like we're not getting past this," Coach continued. "Guess you'll have to go ahead and we'll catch up."

"Sounds 'bout right," Ellis replied grimly. "We'll meet'cha at the nex' safe room."

"Stay safe you two."

Right... _Safe_. Easier said than done with two people. More like one and a half people anyways.

With a sigh, I retrieved my rifle and sword from the ground and reloaded. Might aswell get this over and done with.

"Ready to go, Ellis?"

"Yes, ma'am."

We both exchanges nods before moving forward, up the next escalator.

"Ah ever tell ya the time mah buddy Keith got lost in'a mall?" Ellis started, his enthusiasm back in full swing.

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "What happened?"

* * *

And that's how the next hour or so went by. Ellis was as talkative as ever and I'd never appreciate it more than at that time. He made it easy to relax and stop worrying about our friends and I was extremely grateful for that. Now we just had to figure out what to do next.

"The only reason the glass wouldn't be broken is because it has an alarm," I mumbled, watching a common infected walk by the glass entrance. "Are you sure there's no other way, Ellis?"

"Pos'tive."

"Greeeaat..."

Ellis lifted his gun towards the window, but I caught his arm quickly. "Hold your horses, El. We'll need a way to get the alarm off once we're out. A control room or something?"

I looked towards him expectantly as he thought for a moment. A grin spread on his lips.

"There's one two floors up," he informed. "Mah buddy Dave an' me used'ta play 'round with the com system."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "Sounds like fun."

"It was! Aw man, you should'a seen their faces!"

"I'll take your word for it," I laughed. "Now let's break some glass, shall we?"

"It'd be mah honor."

Shooting the glass was the easy part, running through the masses of infected that came running for us wouldn't be. It had to be done though, so we'd do it.

"This way, Cas!"

Without much thought, I raced after him, all the while swinging my sword. Zombie after zombie, we kept going, taking down each one as we passed. We were one escalator up when a tongue wrapped around my waist and tugged me to the ground. Both weapons fell from my hands and I was dragged across the floor towards the smoker.

"Sh-shit, Ellis!"

I gripped at the tongue and tried to pull free, but I wasn't getting anywhere on my own.

"Let'er go, you son ova bitch!"

A bullet wizzed by and implanted itself into the smoker's forehead, it's tongue instantly loosening. Now I needed my weapons.

I had to dodge and weave through the infected as I tracked down my sword, but it wasn't doing much good for my lungs. Not now... Come on, not now...

After the first swing with my sword, a cough forced its way out. Unfortunately, the zombies didn't allow for me to take a handicap and kept coming at me full force.

The second there was a gap in their attack, I reached down to my pocket to retrieve my inhaler, but it wasn't there.

You're kidding...

I patted down my other pockets before swearing under my breath and slicing up another infected. Then there was more coughing.

"Fucking- damn- it!"

I noticed Ellis pull in closer to me as we made it up the next escalator, but the coughing didn't stop. This just couldn't get any worse...

Then my sword broke. Are you _kidding _me?!

"Cas, the room's jus' over there!" Ellis called out through all the comotion.

My eyes darted to where he pointed before returning to him. He seemed to be holding his own, but if he had to protect me as well, this wouldn't end well for either of us.

"Don't die!" I ordered.

I didn't wait for a response, just ran as fast as I could until I was at the security room. It didn't matter how frequent I was coughing, or how hard it was becoming to breath, I'd get that alarm off and at least give Ellis a fighting chance.

It didn't take too long to find the button to switch off the alarm and once it was off, I dropped to the floor, gasping for air. I had always said suffocation was one of the worst ways to go... And damn, it sucked more than I could have imagined. At least Ellis would make it...

"Cas? Aww shit!"

Speak of the devil.

"Hang on, Cas, I got'cha."

Wish you did...

"It's gon'na be a'ight."

I managed a snicker before the coughing stopped... Along with my breathing.

"Don't'chu die on me!"

As my vision started blurring, I felt him lay me down on the ground and tilt my head back.

"Please don't kill me fer doin' this..."

In any other situation, I would have enjoyed the feeling of his lips against mine, but this time was to save my life. I was too out of it to enjoy it.

The last thing I felt was the air returning to my lungs before darkness took over.

* * *

**Foot Note from cas.92**:

So, I know people are reading this, but it'd be super awesome if you guys leave a review ;P Let us know how we're doing, if there's anything we should have happen, what you ate for breakfast, _anything_. It's nice to hear from readers and I'm sure SabakuNoGaara426 would appreciate it too.

Plus, I'll give you cookies :D


	6. Dead Center: I'm Infected

Chapter Five

Dead Center: I'm Infected

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

I don't remember how I got to the safe-room. I remember pushing Nick out of the way, flying through the air, feeling some ribs break as I hit something hard, and then blackness. I kind of remember hearing Nick asking me if I was alright, and feeling someone take my hoodie and shirt off to check something. Screaming and gunshots, but I don't remember hearing Cas or Ellis. Are they ok? What happened? Where am I?

I tried moving, but the pain in my back made me groan and just roll onto my side. I could hear people saying, "She's waking up!" and "Come on, sweetie, can you open your eyes?" I tried, I tried so hard, but even breathing hurt. I just shook my head a little, gritting my teeth to stop a noise from coming through.

I could barely feel my hoodie being placed on me, and the only reason I knew it was mine was the smell, the same smell my boyfriend always had. I pulled the hood over my face to keep the light away from my eyes. Even when they were closed, I could almost feel the light burning my eyes. I took a deep breath in my small cocoon of darkness before I heard someone walk over and touch my shoulder. I immediately tensed up and let a small growl come out of my throat, except it sounded more like a Hunter to me, but that didn't stop me from making the sound.

"Calm down, Red. Its just me." Nick. There was a pregnant pause as I shifted a little way from him, noting the feeling of the floor on the bare skin of my left side and hip, be fore he spoke again. "Why'd you push me out of the way? You hate me. I've insulted you, your skill, and your friends."

"Why save you?" I muttered as I strained to sit myself up. Through narrowed eyes I noted that no one was in the room with us.

"They went to look for Cas and Ellis. A store alarm went off while we were moving you, so it must have been them."

I nodded and pulled my hoodie over my bra-clad torso and zipped it up t my belly button. I felt really hot. Like I had a fever. My shirt was in shreds, anyway, so why bother with a new one, right?

"Well, Red?" he asked while shifting a bit. I turned to look at Nick with my eyes hidden by my hood and scooted into a corner to lean against the wall.

"I don't hate you," I whispered. My voice was hoarse, like I'd been screaming. "I hate who you remind me off." I wrapped my arms around myself and pulled my legs to my chest. I heard him make a confused sound. "My dad. He was like you, Nick. A felon, but he turned his life around so he could be in my life."

Nick was in a stunned silence, I'm guessing, because I could only hear him breathing. So I continued. "I only really met him when I was twelve. The past few years, though, we've been drifting further and further apart, so when the infection hit, I took a detour to try and get him and his wife to safety, only to find her dead and him not far behind." I tried to hold back a sniffle and buried my head further into my arms when I couldn't. "I told him I was sorry. Sorry for not calling him, for not being grateful for what he's given me, for not being the daughter he wanted. And he just told me he loved me and just died." I couldn't hold up my tough-girl facade anymore. I just broke down and started sobbing.

"Just like my boyfriend, Kevin! He became a Hunter and I had to kill him!" I felt arms wrap around me as I tilted my head back and screamed, "I had to fucking kill someone I've known for fifteen years! Someone who's loved me for ten years before I could give him a chance!" I felt a hand pull my head into someone's chest as I just screamed and cried for the first time in years as I was clinging to this person.

After about ten minutes, I was just sniffling and trying to breath again. I pulled away and, to my surprise, I saw it was Nick who had been holding me, and he was looking at me with some form of sympathy in his blue eyes. I wiped my face with some nearby paper towels and started adjusting my hoodie, nervous habit, when I felt his hand on top of my head.

"Its okay, Dakota. Its ok to just let it all out." I snorted at Nick and he kinda smiled. "I know. Coming from the biggest hypocrite left in the world, it sounds like a joke, but I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to." The pitiful glare I sent him made his small smile get bigger, just a little. "I was in prison because I killed my wife- well, ex-wife- when she started becoming a Spitter, so I do know what its like."

I nodded and mumbled an awkward thanks. The silence was deafening for a few minutes before he said, "So, when are you gonna tell everyone you got bit?" I tensed up and looked at Nick with huge eyes. I was suddenly afraid, afraid that he'd kill me after everything he just said. He suddenly held his hands up, and I flinched away from them.

"Please. Please don't kill me yet. I have to protect them, get them safe." I was back to whispering and hiding in my hoodie. I flinched even harder when I felt him stand and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not going to shoot you." I looked up in absolute surprise. He wasn't? Nick wasn't going to shoot and infected? "That bite is from your boyfriend, isn't it?" At my nod, he continued. "It takes about a day to travel here from New York, and you all have been here for about a week after that. But you haven't fully changed yet." Another nod. "That means your body is fighting the infection, maybe mutating it, so it doesn't effect you like it does the others."

I was just staring at Nick for the longest time. He had come to the same conclusion I had, instead of shooting me when he saw the bite mark on my hip. "I-I've been changing steadily, though. My voice is starting to sound like theirs, my nails are hardening up, my legs are getting stronger-"

"Your hearing and sight is sharper, and your eyes are much more sensitive, I've noticed," he said as he handed me a pair of deeply tinted sunglasses that were the same size as mine. "And you're body temperature is through the roof." I nodded with a sigh as I put on the glasses and instantly felt my eyes relax a little.

I stood up as I heard people coming towards the safe-room and looked cautiously at Nick. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"Not my secret to tell, Red."

I hid a small smile as I saw Ellis almost skid into the room with Cas on his back, passed out. I balled up my fists and made to go after him when Peter and Jon held me back.

"Cas is fine, wife," Jon shushed me.

"She just had a coughing fit and stopped breathing. Ellis had to give her mouth to mouth to bring her back." Peter, ever the peace keeper. I backed down and grabbed my almost forgotten bag from the floor, taking out a spare inhaler for Cas when she woke up. The Tank had destroyed the old one, but I had found another with the same prescription as her old one. I looked around her, noting that the sword I had given her was missing.

"Where's her sword?" I looked at Ellis with a raised eyebrow.

He shuffled his feet a bit before muttering, "It broke when we tried ta shut off the alarm." He looked so guilty, like he had stolen from the cookie jar and gotten caught. I sighed and gave him a hug, keeping my hands inside my hoodie.

"Thanks for taking care of her," I whispered as I kissed his cheek. I watched as his face got red and he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. I felt myself blush a little bit when I remembered I didn't have a shirt under my hoodie, but the bra was secure and not gonna fall off so I brushed it off.

* * *

Cas woke up about an hour later to everyone besides Nick, Coach, and Rochelle, who were standing watch, taking a nap. I was partially awake with my head on Ellis' shoulder and his resting on mine. Jon and Peter were doing a bro-cuddle right next to me. She sat up as Rochelle began explaining what had happened while she was out. I scooted closer to Ellis when she got to the part where Ellis had to give her mouth-to-mouth. I had no right to be jealous, but hell have mercy if I could control it. Cas looked over at all of us before she came over and cuddled with Peter. I'm ashamed to say I felt a huge wave of satisfaction when she did, but not ashamed to say that I fell asleep next to Ellis.

* * *

When everyone had woken up and gunned up, it was time to get out of the mall. Ellis came up with the brilliant idea to use Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s stock car in the atrium to drive to New Orleans, we just had to gas it up and have all the girls sit on someone's lap. Since Ellis would be driving that left me with Jon, not that I'm complaining. It was determined that Cas, Rochelle, Coach, and myself would stay by the car to pick up the gas cans and fill up the tank while Peter, Jon, Nick, and Ellis would get the cans and throw them down while providing "air support."

It was going smoothly until we hit the tenth or eleventh can. I had run away from the group to grab a gas can that had landed at the other end of the atrium, when I had been side tackled by a Hunter. It didn't attack me, though. Instead, it had planted its hands on either side of my face and proceeded to sniff my neck while making weird purring noises that almost sounded like a cat. I just laid under it, frozen in fear of what it was going to do.

He started nuzzling my neck and I was beginning to tear up, thinking I was going to be raped by a Hunter. There was a loud bang and blood spilled onto my hoodie and face as the Hunter fell onto me, dead. I pushed him off and looked to my left to see Nick running towards me with the can I was after and asking if I was alright. I nodded and he looked back at the Hunter as we ran back to the car to put in the last can.

"It knew," he mouthed to me as everyone piled into the stock car. I shuddered as I took the front seat next to Ellis, the only bonus of being the last one into the car. The bottom row of people in the back was Nick, Coach and Peter. Jon was on Peter's lap, Rochelle on Coach, and Cas on Nick, which neither were happy about.

I put on the harness as Ellis peeled out into the sunlight and tried to think about how I was going to hide my infection from everyone. I would just have to cross that bridge when I got to it, I just didn't think it would be so soon.

* * *

**Foot Note from SabakuNoGaara426**

Like Cas said, we know people are reading and we've had a few favorites and followers :3 I'm a creep and check the traffic graphs every day. I will be putting up a poll in a few chapters so be sure to look at that. Reviews would be awesome, too. Rate and review if you like WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!


	7. The Passing: High Fives

Chapter Six

The Passing: High Fives

* * *

**Cas' POV**

Being in the backseat with Ellis driving, I could handle- flying through a glass window, I could handle- having to sit on Nick's lap, I couldn't wait for the second I could move. I was sure he wasn't happy about the arrangements either, but neither of us spoke up-

-until the Jimmy Gibbs slowed to a stop.

"Halle-fuckin'-lujah!"

Needless to say, my outburst woke everyone who was napping. Now I just had to wait for Dakota to hurry up and get out.

"Come on, woman. T-t-today."

My comment only made her dramatically slow her pace until I started poking at her around the seat.

The second I crawled out of the stuffy car and landed on the ground a grin broke out on my face.

"First time a woman's been so happy to get off my lap," Nick taunted with a smirk.

My grin instantly contorted into a scowl.

"You let a lot'a women sit on your lap, Nick?" Ellis asked innocently.

Then the grin was back. "I'm sure I was the first," I snickered.

Nick opened his mouth for a retort, but Coach cut him off. "Not now you two. We got bigger problems."

Following Coach's gaze, I took in the raised bridge in front of us, preventing us from continuing forward.

"So, we just have to lower the bridge?" Jon asked .

"Sure as hell isn't a walk in the park, kid."

All of our attentions turned towards the man on the bridge walkway. He was too far away to fully see him, but it was easy to note the sleeves of tattoos along his arms.

"But it _can _be done, right?" Rochelle piped up.

"Sure, if you've got a ton'a gas and a small army," he answered with a chuckle. "Hey, is that a Depeche Mode shirt? You know, I don't hate that band."

Rochelle's brow rose in confusion, yet she looked slightly amused.

"So, there's no way you c'n lower the bridge fer us?" Ellis asked, hoping he could do it.

"No can do," a female's voice replied.

We all watched in surprise as a woman walked out from behind the guy we were talking to. She had her hair tied up and looked to be around my age.

"Look cupcake, let's just let the man handle this," Nick cut in.

I had to resist the urge to back hand him from where I was standing.

"Oh boo-hoo, I don't know what to do. Go to hell, Colonel Sanders!"

Nick's mouth fell agape while the rest of us tried to stifle our laughter. This girl was definitely someone I could get along with.

"Uh, well... Do we need'a password or somethin'?" Ellis tried again.

As adorable as his persistence was, I didn't think it was going to pay off.

"Uh... No..." She replied hesitantly (probably not sure if he was serious or not). "The generator's out of gas. You'll have to get to the other side and fill it up. We can cover you from here, but that's the best I can offer. Did you get all that?"

When a minute went by and Ellis didn't offer an answer, everyone turned their attention to him curiously.

Coach was the first to speak up. "Son, are you gonna answer her?"

"She is so beautiful... She is so beautiful..."

I felt my lip twitch at his rambling as a pang of jealousy shot through me. Dakota must have felt it too, because I heard her start growling.

"He's got it!" She shouted up to the girl.

"Okay, see you on the other side."

With one last glance at the two survivors, we turned heel and started our journey. The first patch of it looked to be a long park like area full of infected. It just looked like a pain in the ass to me.

"Before we all run down there..." I mumbled.

I earned a few questioning looks, but I brushes them off and put my rifle on the roof of a nearby van before climbing up as well.

"Might as well clear the path, right?"

Jon and Peter nodded and Rochelle gave me an approving smile.

"Good thinkin', Cas," Ellis chimed in.

I smiled to myself (at least his mind was off that girl) and lined up the first myself before firing.

"This is going to take all day," Nick grumbled. "I'm sure we can handle it."

Before anyone could say anything, he marched forward and jumped down into the park. I was about to hop down and follow, but a small flash of pink skin caught my attention.

I _could _just let the jockey grab him and prove that my idea was smarter than just running in blind, but then again, my conscience wouldn't allow it. Why did I have to be so nice?

I waited for the small infected to close in on Nick, only taking the shot when it had jumped up at him. The lifeless corpse rag-dolled mid-air and landed on Nick, causing an embarrassing shout from the con man.

I heard a few snickers as I jumped down from the van and walked towards Nick. The rest of the group followed with weapons drawn. As we caught up with Nick, Coach and Peter took point and I gave Nick a pat on the shoulder.

"Guess it wasn't your lap it wanted to sit on," I teased.

He grumbled in agitation. "Ha, ha, very funny."

I gave him my best shit eating grin and continued on past him with the others. By the speed we were moving at, it was going to take us quite some time to get around to the other side of the bridge.

With a sigh, I shot another infected in the head, but my eyes widened when my scope landed on the next one in line. Other than the fact that it was wearing one of those circular hats (it looked like a fisherman's hat to be honest), it had a row of ammo strapped over its shoulder, a health pack on its back, and a molotov on its belt. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was another survivor.

Luckily, I knew better.

It took two shots to the head to put the damned thing down, but once it hit the ground, I ran over and grabbed my reward.

"Looks like the zombies are good for something after all," I grinned.

The rest of the group wandered in behind me to look at the zombie.

"Looks like he just turned," Rochelle said quietly. "Poor guy..."

A minute passes by silently until I heard Dakota clear her throat. "We should get moving."

A few nods were shared between the group and Coach started heading forward. "Nick, you're with me."

Surprisingly, said con man didn't have an issue with the order and made his way to Coach's side, while the rest of us followed from a distance.

"Man, oh man, ah don't even know that girl's name," Ellis started. "But boy was she beautiful."

He opened his mouth to continue, but the sound of two hands making contact with his face stopped him. Both Dakota and myself continued to glare daggers at him.

"D-did you two jus'... _Slap _me...?"

"No, we didn't slap you," Dakota corrected, a slightly icy tone to her voice. "We highfived you-"

"-in the face," I finished.

Ellis' brows shot up as he looked between the two of us. "Well, uh... Okay then."

With a smirk, I raised my fist towards Dakota and bumped it against hers.

"Ellis does have a point though," Peter chimed in.

I turned to him, daring him to continue. Apparently, I wasn't that threatening.

"She was beautiful."

Jon chuckled and nodded his agreement, but before we could do anything, Coach called us forward. There would be hell to pay for this later. We'd make sure of it.

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

****I apologize for the short chapter... maybe some incentive from reviews would help out? ;P


	8. The Passing: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter Seven

The Passing: Hell Hath No Fury

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

I felt like I was burning from the inside out. You'd think it was from my fever and being partially infected, right? Kind of. Mostly, it was the fact that Ellis, Peter, and Jon were saying that chick in the pink running jacket was "... So beautiful." I wanted to vomit at how easily they fell over themselves over her. Yea, I had noticed that non-infected women were in really short supply, but Cas and I are right fuckin' here!

Letting a low growl out, I used the flat side of my sword to hit an infected's head off of it's shoulders like a baseball off of a tee. This was the best part of the apocalypse; being able to kill without dealing with the consequences. It was like hunting, but without the tags and processing. That thought made me smile as I plowed through the infected like it was my job. Coach and Nick were taking point, but I was pissed to be alive and I was going to take it out on the only things I could. Ellis had gotten "high-fived" already, so I was going to just give him the silent treatment. Same with Jon and Peter.

Nick was about to go into an empty shop when I pulled him back. He was about to yell when a Smoker's tongue flashed by our faces, so instead he just nodded to me and proceeded to shoot it until we heard an explosion and suddenly had a smoke screen in the shop. I reached into my bag and pulled out a handkerchief that I had brought from home. I handed it, and the extra inhaler, to Cas so she could cover her mouth from the smoke. She thanked me with a smile as I tied my torn shirt over my mouth (Yes, I kept it! Never know when you'll need a good rag). The sunglasses Nick had given me were put back into my bag, seeing as it was raining like hell outside. Fucking southern weather.

"What about us? Do you have anything for us to cover our mouths with?" I heard Jon ask. I just turned my head to look at him, scoffed loudly and followed Cas, Coach, Rochelle, and Nick through the door. "Wife?"

"You hear something, Cas?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I think I hear a jackass braying." Mean, I know, but "hell hath no fury" and all that. Rochelle rolled her eyes with a small smile. She may be 8 years my senior, but I liked her more than anyone else right now.

"That wasn't nice, Dakota," Peter said with, I assumed, was a frown on his face.

"I hear it, too, Dee! There must be two around here somewhere." Oh, Cas is my hero. I just smiled under my make-shift face mask. With narrow eyes. The smoke hurt them and made them water. I heard Peter ask Ellis what our problem was. I had probably lost Jon as a friend after what I said, but right now I did not care a bit.

"Ah don't know. Ah ain't never made a girl mad enough to call me a jackass, or mad at me, period."

"Ellis, I think you and the boys need to just leave Dee and Cas alone, alright?" Rochelle, my mother with patience, the one thing she lacked in life. "I don't know why they're mad at you three-" Bold faced lie, if I ever did hear one. "-but, right now, its best to just leave them alone and let them work out their frustration."

I heard them agree sadly as Cas and I followed the men up the stairs and into a room with a ground locker filled with adrenalin shots. I stuffed eight of them into my purse, one for everyone, and bumped shoulders with Ellis when I left the room after Nick, Cas right behind me. He looked at us with sad, puppy dog eyes and I just hissed at him like a cat as I strutted past and unzipped my hoodie all the way.

It was hot, muggy, and I could not find a flying fuck to give if I got zombie blood, or my own, on my bra and stomach. Nick had put a huge bandage over the bite mark on my left hip, to hide it, and I was thankful. I didn't want to be shot before I could get Cas and the others to safety. After that, I had no idea what to do. As I was lost in thought, Nick tapped my shoulder and pointed at a mirror behind a bar we were passing once I looked at him. When I shifted my gaze to it I almost screamed at what I saw. My eyes were yellow, like a wolf's. Any hazel in them was completely gone, and I pulled my face mask off to look at my teeth. They had changed, too. I had sharp canines and incisors. I was becoming a Hunter quicker than I thought. I looked at Nick with wide eyes and he just kissed the top of my head. It was all he could do. At least I wasn't pouncing or climbing the walls... yet.

I jogged to catch up with Cas and Rochelle, who were leaving the room with Coach into a street full of cars. And pouring rain. I sighed and tugged my hood over my eyes a bit more, pulled the strap of my bag over my head so it was on the opposite shoulder of the hip the bag was resting against, and sheathed my sword and pulled out my combat shotgun (which I had blatantly refused to leave in Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car).

I pushed my sleeves over my elbows and noticed how thin I had become since being bitten. Any body fat I had was almost completely gone, leaving only muscle and bone- not that I minded- I just wasn't used to seeing a fighter's body when I looked at myself. It kind of made my boobs look bigger; even with them being B-cups, losing almost eighty percent of my total body fat made them look a little bigger than that. My skin was still tan, thanks to my Native American and Portuguese blood, I'm guessing. My arms looked a lot leaner and my fingers looked longer, which brought me to look at my nails. The chipped red nail polish only accentuated how long they had gotten. Not long like a Spitter's fake nails, but naturally long and stronger. I was happy about that, at least. I hated breaking my nails because it never failed that the nail split right to my cuticle. You know, the part where your nail comes out of your finger? Yea, mine split all the way to the bottom, every time.

* * *

I shook my head in order to clear it when I noticed I had almost fallen back with Jon and the rest of the boys, and had to jog to catch up to Cas, yet again. Can you tell I have the HD version of ADD yet?

"What had you hanging back that far, Space-Case? You've never lost focus like that before," Cas chuckled as she shoved my shoulder. I stumbled a step before laughing.

"Just wondering where all the bitches at, ya know?" That got Coach and Nick laughing with us. I had no idea where it came from but it had us all laughing while we shot through the common infected. Cas got ahead a little ways, where the road sloped around and up a rock wall to get to a park that was close by. I stopped as a breeze passed and took a deep breath. I froze half way and immediately crouched, whistling at Cas. She turned to give me a weird look. I would have, too, if I saw myself; my belly was almost touching the ground. I waved frantically for her to come back to the group, which had stopped behind me to watch my little spazz attack. She just shook her head, crouched and kept inching her way to the slope.

I knew that smell; the smell of blood, of death, and testosterone. There was a Tank, and Cas was going to run right into him. The wind brushed by me again and I shuddered at the smell before running like a ninja to Cas and dragging her back right before she turned the corner. I put my hand over her mouth and put my back against the wall as I heard the massive infected make a small, startled grunt. I made a shushing motion with my pointer finger against my mouth when Cas tried to make a noise, and in that moment of silence, she heard it start grunting and panting, right behind the wall she was about to go around.

We were both shaking with fear, me more with disgust because I could smell the piss, shit, blood and everything else the Tank had ever had touch him. We must have been pretty freaked out, because neither of us noticed Rochelle throw a Mol'tov until we heard the Tank yell in pain and sprint right around the corner, totally missing us, and go for the rest of our little army. Cas and I could only watch as Rochelle all but single-handedly took the massive infected down, the men only being cover fire. Once it was down, she ran over to us and started fussing over us like we were children.

"Are you okay, girls?" She was just going over us with a fine-toothed comb, it seemed. Nick was more concerned with me, actually calling me "Baby Girl," like my dad used to. I could only nod as the smell of burning flesh suddenly burned up my nose, making me sneeze.

I don't sneeze like normal people. I squeak. The work up for the sneeze is huge, but only a small squeak comes out. I heard a few aw's before I tugged my hood back up (must have fallen back when I ran to Cas) and went up and around the corner, leading the way into a building. Once we all were inside, we took a short break. I handed out my stashed adrenalin shots to everyone in silence. Jon, Peter, and Ellis tried to talk to Cas and I, but I just gave them the finger and she just pulled her own hood up after telling Peter to go to Hell.

When Nick said we should leave, I shook my head and pulled Cas back down to our spot on the floor. "What? Why not, Baby girl?"

I looked up at him with my semi-glowing eyes, held my hand up to my mouth, and made soft shushing noises. As everyone quieted down, I closed my eyes and tilted my head towards the broken window and smirked.

"Ya'll see the signs in the bar saying, 'Congratulations to the Bride and Groom'?" They all shook their heads, which made my fanged smirk widen. "Listen... very carefully..." No sooner had I said that did the sound of sobbing reach us.

"Sounds like some poor lady was left at the alter," I said with a laugh.

* * *

**SabakuNoGaara426 here. Ya'll know the drill. Rate, review, and we update faster. Ideas will be heard, just can't promised they'll be used.**

**Lots of love for people who favorite and subscribe!**


	9. The Passing: The Crying Bitch

Chapter Eight

The Passing: Crying Bitch

**Cas' POV**

* * *

When Dakota suggested that there was a witch outside, I couldn't hold back the groan of frustration that bubbled up. They weren't exactly the toughest infected to avoid (when there was enough room), but they sure as hell were one of the most dangerous ones to put down. Just our luck.

"Okay y'all, let's take a breather before we head out there again," Coach instructed. "We'll head out once everyone's rested."

Nods were shared throughout the group and we all settled into the makeshift 'safe point'. It was a pretty good spot to set up camp- on the second floor with just the stairs as an entrance, and it had a balcony looking side as well. Coach volunteered for watch duty and covered the stairs while everyone else got some well deserved shut-eye.

But of course, there was something on my mind that wouldn't let my eyes close. As much as Dakota was very much still herself, it had become quite apparent to me that she was _changing_. I hadn't noticed at first (maybe I was in denial), but over the past while, I couldn't deny it anymore.

Now came the tough part, do I ask her about it or do I play it off as if I didn't know?

Errg, I hated these situations.

She was currently sleeping against my side with her head on my shoulder and I could feel the heat radiating from her. Yeah, maybe it would be a good idea to ask her about it. If not, just to make sure she was doing okay. I'm sure everything that's happening was pretty hard on her.

Another hour or so passed before she shifted and woke with a squeak like yawn. Everyone else was still sleeping soundly, aside from Nick who had taken over for Coach, so it seemed like as good a time as ever to talk to her. I'd just have to keep Nick from hearing.

Well, here goes nothing...

"Are you, uh, feeling alright? Felt like you were running a fever." Way to go, Cas, beat around the bush why don't you?

"Yup, I'm feeling fine."

She stretched her arms above her head, not giving any signs that she knew what I was talking about. I wasn't going to get anywhere asking questions like that, I knew that much, but if I asked more directly how would she react? I didn't want her to feel threatened or anything.

Come on, Cas, just spit it out.

"When did you get bit?"

Her body tenses instantly and I slapped my hand over my mouth. The question sounded okay in my head, but it was too direct and her reaction instantly made me regret it.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just noticed somethings and thought that you were, you know..."

It took a minute, but she finally turned towards me, a slightly amused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

My brows furrowed. "You know..."

"No... I don't."

There was a long silence between us, thick enough not even a witch could slice through. I knew she was purposefully hiding it. She wasn't a dumb girl, so she had to have realized what was going on. That meant she was lying to me and while I understood why, I still didn't appreciate it.

"She obviously caught on, Red," Nick cut in from the stairs.

We both jumped at his voice, surprised by his sudden involvement. Then it clicked in my head- he knew. Nick, the asshole con man, knew before I did... It didn't feel right.

"You told him... But not us...?"

"N-no! He found out on his own, I didn't tell him," Dakota defended quickly. "I just didn't want anyone to fuss over m-"

"Fuss over you? If _Nick _wasn't going to, then why in the hell would _we_?"

I could feel my voice raising, so I stopped and took a breath. Well, here comes the heart to heart moment. Or as close as I could get to one.

"We know you're still you in here," I paused to poke her in the head playfully, "and that's all that really matters. You're not a threat to the group, so there's nothing to worry about. You're one of my closest friends, you can tell me anything."

The look on her face made me freeze and think over what I said, a blush tinting my cheeks. I was usually never one to speak like that, so I guess her surprise was reasonable.

"Are you going to tell the others then...?" She asked once she recovered.

I opened my mouth before closing it, seeing Nick shaking his head from the corner of my eye. I guess he was right, it wasn't our place to step in.

"That's up to you. I trust your judgement."

She gave me a nod, relief evident on her face. "Thanks."

* * *

A little while later, we woke everyone from their nap and started prepping for travel. By the looks of it, everyone seemed well stocked up on ammo and equipment. I wished I still had my sword, but I'd have to make due.

"Let's get a move on, people," Coach instructed eagerly.

We all followed him out of the building and across the small bridge that lead to a park. With every step, the witch's sobbing became louder and louder until we were all held up twenty feet from the sulking infected sitting at the altar.

"Hate ta be the man tha'left 'er there," Ellis whispered. "But speakin' of weddin's-"

Before he could get another word out, I smacked his hat off his head from under the visor. The look on his face was priceless, but the snickering only lasted until the witches wailing turned into growls.

My mouth instantly sealed shut and Ellis popped his hat back onto his head.

"Anybody have a plan?" Rochelle asked.

No one spoke up, just looked around for any ideas. The way the witch was positioned, it would be suicide to try and get eight people by her and if someone were to startle her they were as good as dead.

"There's no other way around?" Jon spoke up.

Coach shook his head. "'Fraid not."

"Then we have to kill her," Peter added. "This shotgun should be able to take her down with a shot or two."

My stomach instantly turned at the thought of him that close to the witch. As much as I didn't like his plan, it was looking like our only option.

"Alright," Coach finally agreed. "You be careful up there."

Peter gave a thumbs up before turning towards the altar, but I stopped him and pulled him into a hug.

"You kill that bitch, then get your ass back in one piece, understand?"

He grinned and gave me a salute. "Yes, wife."

Content with his response, I released him and watched him approach the sulking infected. This didn't feel right by any means.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I watched attentively as he snuck up on her side as quietly as he could. She was growling softly when he stopped beside her, but when he lifted his gun, there suddenly was a small _thud _and music started blaring through the speakers around the park.

"Sh-shit, ah didn' mean ta!" Ellis apologized in a panic, his hands above his head.

The tell-tale sounds of a horde approaching was obvious over the music and my eyes immediately turned to Peter as the witch started to raise to her feet.

"Son, get _out _of there!" Coach bellowed.

Despite the order, Peter didn't move. Either because he was scared or because he still wanted to kill her, I had no idea. All I knew was that I wasn't going to let that witch attack him from that close.

I quickly lifted my rifle and as soon as my sights were on her head, I shot. The witch screamed in pain before turning her shining eyes towards me and ran in my direction. The twenty feet she ran felt like a second before she was right in front of me, he claws ready to tear me to shreds.

Just when I thought I was a goner, there was a flash of red as Dakota tackled the witch and went to town on her. I turned to help, but the swarm on infected had arrived and surrounded us instantly.

The group seemed to be fairing fine, except for Peter, who was on his own. As fast as I could, I ran over to him, grabbed his axe, and put my back to his.

"That was awfully stupid of you," I told him over my shoulder.

He blasted a few infected as he spoke. "Next witch is all yours."

The horde went down relatively quickly, leaving us all tired and out of breath. As soon as I caught sight of Dakota though, I ran over. She had we back to us and was crouched over a mangled witch. The sight was unnerving, but I pushed myself forward and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

Before I knew what was what, I heard a hunter's screech before being tackled onto my back, a sharp claw digging into my side.

Please be a bad dream, please be a bad dream...

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

****Oh noes! A cliffhanger! Cliffhanger? Who said anything about a cliffhanger?

Review, fave, follow, do your thing people.


	10. The Passing: Animal I Have Become

Chapter Nine

The Passing: Animal I've Become

**Dakota's POV**

* * *

_Rip, tear, shred. Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill! Prey things mine! Shred the crying girl! _I couldn't think straight, just about the feeling of the blood splattering on my stomach and hands as they ripped the Witch apart. When she screamed at me, I lunged forward and bit into her throat, ripping it out and throwing it with my teeth before going back to tearing her. I didn't notice the hoard around me, or the gun shots, until the Witch had stopped moving.

I found myself disappointed. I liked the struggle. Then, a hand touched my shoulder. I snarled and screeched as I pounced on top of the fleshy thing that had touched me. My gold eyes widened when I saw, it was Cas and froze. It came flooding back; I wasn't supposed to be like this, I wasn't supposed to LIKE killing. My hands were still poised to rip the skin and muscle from her sides, so I slowly removed them and scrambled off of her. I kept going backwards until I hit a tree, close to hyperventilating. _What did I do? I almost killed Cas! I can't stay; I can't stay close and protect them anymore. I have to leave-_

"Baby Girl?" I snapped my head up to face Nick, my whole body shaking in fear... of myself. "You in there?" I nodded as I sunk to the ground, feeling the cold tears running down my face as I saw everyone's reactions. Rochelle and Coach were shocked and scared, holding their guns tightly. Ellis was standing just behind Nick with a look of sadness (or was it pity on his face), Nick himself was walking towards me slowly and without his gun. He got close enough to touch me and held his arms out. I shook my head harshly and slammed my eyes shut.

"I- I can't! I'll hurt you... Like I hurt Cas! Or worse!" I went to lick my lips, tasting the Witch's blood on them still, and almost vomited. I tensed up as I felt arms go around my curled up form. "Let go! I could kill you!" I struggled a bit before I heard a voice I didn't expect.

"Darlin, I ain't lettin' go." Ellis? What the fu... "You protected us plenty, and I think we should give ya another chance." I started sobbing into his shirt, not even caring if I got blood on it, and carefully grabbed the front of it with my clawed hands. "Shhh, it's okay, darlin. Let it out..." I could feel him rubbing my back as I cried, not just for what I almost did, but for my mom, dad, boyfriend, my friends- everyone I had lost to or because of the infection.

The sweet moment was lost, though, and my world shattered as a buck shot hit the ground next to Ellis and me. I pushed him away and lowered into a crouch as I turned to the others. I felt my heart drop when I saw that it was Jon that had shot his combat shotgun at us.

"Hey, what the hell!"

"Jon! What are you-"

"Leave him, Cas. He's doing what we have to do," Peter said with a deep frown as he pushed Cas behind him. I went to stand up, but Jon gave another warning shot. I shrunk back down and took a step away from them, towards the pagoda behind where the Witch had been. Suddenly, Peter charged at me with his ax and I jumped to the top of the structure, not even grazing the edge with my feet. "Go on! Get, you fucking monster!" I had never seen him so mad.

I looked at Jon one last time, seeing him close to tears, before leaping down to, what I assumed had been the reception area, and ran away from them. I could hear Cas, Nick, Ellis, and even Rochelle yelling for me to come back. I tried to push back the tears as I jumped on top of a bus, then to the top of a building, almost missing the edge and scrambling up to the roof where the rain beat against my hoodie and exposed skin.

I crawled to the middle of the roof and used the rain to clean the blood off of my stomach, neck, hands and face. After about half an hour of crying and feeling sorry for myself, I heard the group passing by my hiding place and risked a glance over the edge. Cas looked liked she had been crying, Nick and Ellis looked pissed to be alive, and Rochelle just looked murderous. Jon and Peter took point, looking stoic and emotionless, while Coach just looked confused.

As they entered the safe room, I could hear as an argument broke out almost immediately after the door had been barricaded closed. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I came to my own conclusion;

If I couldn't protect my new family from their sides, I would do it from afar. I would follow them, kill any special infected that dared take them, and make sure they got to New Orleans safe and sound. If I lost them after they got back to the car, I knew there was an evac center at a theme park called Whispering Oaks. I could find them there.

* * *

A few hours passed, and the sun had set without them leaving the safe room. Nick had bitched at Peter for hours, and I think I even heard a few punches thrown, but now they were quiet. I sighed and opened my bag and took out my black Assassin's Creed beaked hoodie, folding my boyfriend's old one carefully and placing it inside, and also grabbing some red and black checkerboard duct tape I had grabbed on impulse before we had even left my home town in New York.

I wound the tape around my thigh, just above my knees on both legs, 4 layers thick. I didn't bother with doing it around my ankles; the rips in the jeans were down to my shins and it would probably use up all my tape if I tried to make them like a "normal" Hunter's. Next, I put on the AC hoodie, pulled the hood up and zipped it up, putting the tape around my upper biceps and forearms; putting it around my wrists was a bad idea since I like rolling the sleeves up. I unzipped the hoodie, grabbed my bag and sword, and leaped into an abandoned room to look into a mirror. I had found a working lantern (along with toothpaste, some dark eye makeup, and a large hunting knife) when I visited the small apartment earlier and used it so I could see myself better.

I slid off my hood, the weight of it pulling the hoodie off of my shoulders, but the duct tape on my biceps stopped it from coming off. My skin had gotten a little paler and I had lost another few pounds. No wonder Hunters nearly destroyed their prey, their metabolism was through the fucking roof. I had taken off the bandage over my original bite mark a while ago, it being nothing more than a curved line of scars now, and I rubbed it absently. I sat on the floor next to mirror and started brushing my hair (hey, I needed some sort of normalcy!), once again putting it into a side braid. Next, I started putting on black eye liner on that small strip of skin above and below the lashes of my lower lid and did the same to the top. I continued to put on the gray and silver eye shadow on until felt a little better about how I looked. It wasn't gaudy by any means, I just looked a little bit more normal. Plus, the makeup would help keep the glare away from my sensitive eyes. All in all, I guess I looked fine, for a Hunter.

I walked over to the window and looked out to the safe room door below. I noticed Cas was the one on watch, but she was dozing off. I grabbed my sword, running my hand over the sheath while biting my lip. I jumped down next to the door silently, pausing as I heard bodies moving. Once I was sure everyone was asleep, I slid my katana through the bars after carving a message into the wooden sheath, making sure the hit got stuck so it was hanging right in front of Cas' eyes. I glanced at everyone one last time before climbing back to my room to get ready for what sleep I could get.

I had to hold my nose while I brushed my teeth. The combined taste of blood and mint was not as good as it sounds. I curled up next to the window after shoving the dresser and bed against the door. "Goodnight, guys..." I whispered into the darkness just before my eyes closed. "I hope you can forgive me someday..."

* * *

I woke up with the sun, wincing as it stung my eyes. Pulling my hood up I stretched my body, going into yoga poses and stretches I had learned while doing some MMA training ages ago. I looked down to the safe room, seeing the sword gone, but they were all still inside. They were all eating some of the canned food that was stored in there, and I heard my stomach growl, sounding more like a dying whale than a rumbly in my tumbly.

I strapped the hunting knife to my thigh (the thing was 13 inches long and made me feel like Crocodile Dundee) and moved the bed and dresser from the door, grabbing my bag as I left. I found the kitchen of the small apartment, surprisingly with a refrigerator that was still running. I covered my nose before opening the door, just in case something had gone very bad. I was surprised further when I found unspoiled milk, a pound of bacon and a dozen eggs. I hurried to the stove, almost dancing on my toes. This would be the first thing I've eaten in almost 4 days... if the stove worked.

It was a gas stove, and after a few clicks the burner lit. My day was starting amazingly, which meant it was going to suck later, but I wasn't going to complain when I could have a hot meal. I cooked the eggs and bacon in a (again surprisingly clean) pan and just chugged the milk from the carton. As I sat down to eat my meal and had just put my bag down, when I heard a low growl come from the room I had been sleeping in.

I dropped into a crouch and snarled back. Being a Hunter was all about animal instinct, and I had plenty of that. I tensed as I saw another Hunter crawl into the room. He had his destroyed hoodie unzipped like mine and his gray chest was covered in tribal tattoos, but he had exposed his weakness, literally. He was horribly emaciated and favoring his right leg a bit. I stood up a little straighter, and growled lightly. He lowered himself onto his side and exposed his belly to me and made small whimpering sounds. I was astounded; he was showing submission, to me! I was a lot shorter than him and obviously weaker, being only half changed.

He started slowly making his way toward me, nuzzling my leg with his face and still whimpering. I had no idea what to do, so I just took half of the food on my plate and set it in front of the male Hunter, and stepping back. He waited till I was a few paces back with my plate before he began wolfing down his share of 3 scrambled eggs and a quarter pound of bacon. I ate mine slowly, keeping an eye on him. When he was done, he just left. I expected him to stick around for more, but I didn't complain. I finished eating, cooking the rest of the eggs and bacon and stuffing them into a container with a lid. This could feed me for at least a day.

* * *

I heard the safe room door open about an hour later and I ran to the window the see where they were going. Towards the pool hall? I shrugged and followed them on the rooftops, killing two Smokers and scaring off the Hunter from earlier. He had stayed close, following behind me at a distance.

I kept an eye on him as my family went into a tattoo parlor across the street from the pool hall. He crept closer, until he was about ten feet away. I sent a warning growl at him, only getting that submission posture again as he got closer. I noticed he was shivering and realized why he kept following me. Hunters were never alone; he needed a pack for protection, warmth at night, and helping in the hunt.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my boyfriend's hoodie, nuzzling it before pushing it towards the Hunter. He sniffed at it before looking up at me for permission. After I growled shortly at him, he ripped the tape off of his tattered hoodie and but his new one on. His face was alright, but he was blind. I could tell from the way he kept his eyes shut and the scratch marks around them. Once he had it on, I put my duct tape on the same spots I did. I'm guessing that made him part of my pack, and I was Alpha now. I guess I would just call him Beta for now.

I shook my head as I heard Cas thank Nick for something. I looked down as they left the tattoo parlor, gasping as I saw the tattoo on her right forearm. It was the same one on my back, or at least close to it. I smiled at the action, almost laughing when Ellis bounced out of the parlor with a new tattoo as well. His was of a rose on a razor wire stem on his right pectoral. My happy moment was ruined when I saw Beta fly of the roof with a scream and land Peter.

I flung myself of of the ledge, landing next to Beta before shouldering him off of Peter. I put a foot on either side of Peter's body and screamed at Beta. I sounded like I was a full blown Hunter and I used it to my advantage, screaming at Beta until he was in the submission pose again. Even then, I pounced on him and roared in his face for good measure. I got off of him after a few seconds of silence and he climbed back up to our roof. I just turned to Peter, glancing him over to make sure he was unharmed, and followed Beta. I could hear Cas, Ellis and Nick once again call for me to wait, and I just sat on the edge of the building watching them.

* * *

As they entered the pool hall, I remembered what I had scratched into the sheath of my sword, hoping she would like it.

"Niente è vero, tutto è permesso. The wisdom of this creed is revealed through these words. I work in the dark, to serve the light. I am an assassin. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Requiescat in pace, sorella. I will keep the monsters away."

* * *

**SabakuNoGaara426  
I know ya'll are reading this b/c I check the traffic graphs! Rate and Review!**


	11. The Passing: Bar Hopping

Chapter Ten

The Passing: Bar Hopping

Cas' POV

* * *

When Dakota had jumped me, I had felt fear. I would lie about it. For the split moment that I knew she wasn't in control, I was scared. Not just because of the threat, but because I was losing a friend- a sister even.

She fought it though and was able to take control back before doing any real damage. That's what mattered, right?

Apparently not for everyone.

"She just saved your _life_, Peter."

Without a word, he looked over at me and shook his head slowly.

"Cas, we don't like this anymore than you do, but-" I cut Jon off, my temper flaring _again_.

"No, you just refuse to see that it's still her in there!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, urging me to walk away, so I did.

"Ah think they're jus' mad about what happened," Ellis told me, "let 'em cool off fer a bit."

I gave him a nod, despite my anger, and took a breath. "She left this for me." I paused and held up the sword for him to see. His eyes lit up instantly. "It's still _her _and I know if it were me, I'd feel like absolute crap after being chased off by my best friends."

Ellis stayed quiet as we cleared the pool hall and dropped down into a flooded street.

"And even after all that, she's still following behind us, watching our backs." I finished with a sigh and ran my thumb over the engraved letters on the sword. I had thought it was just the quote at first, but it was more than just that. It was a declaration. I just hoped we could make it up to her.

Wading through the knee-deep water wasn't exactly what I'd call fun (or even tolerable for that matter). Usually, the group would talk to pass the time, but I was still giving Peter and Jon a cold shoulder and the others seemed to realize I wasn't in the talking mood. Excluding Ellis, that is. No matter what, he always seemed to have something to say.

"This one time, mah buddy Keith 'cided ta go on a road trip to Naw'lins. 'Bout halfway there he ran in'ta some people hitch hikin'. Now, Keith's a nice guy, so he let'em in. Few minutes later, 'ey took 'is truck an' he had'ta walk the rest o' the way. He couldn't walk fer a-"

Ellis' story was abruptly cut off as a bus sped by at the end of the street.

"Oh man... Ah must be seein' things," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Was that _the _Midnight Riders?"

I looked between him and where the bus was for a moment before shrugging. "Could have been."

Truth be told, I had never heard of the 'Midnight Riders' so I wouldn't have recognized the art on the bus anyways. It did look like a tour bus though.

"If anyone's gonna make it outta this it's the Midnight Riders!" Coach added. "They could burn all the zombies to the ground!"

Rochelle laughed at his enthusiasm and entered the small pub. Honestly, I had no idea where the hell we were going. I was just glad someone else thought they did.

"Think they've got any cold beer?" Nick asked.

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but knowing him, he was serious.

"Room temperature, maybe," I teased as I passed by.

At the end of the room, there was another pool table, sans all the balls (who the hell would take them?), then there was a door that led outside and a set of stairs. Peter and Jon were quick to head outside, so I opted for the stairs.

"I'm just going to take a look up here, might be something of use."

I saw Peter start to walk back into the building, but he stopped when Ellis followed after me.

Truth be told, I was finding it very difficult to stay mad at the two...

And then I remembered why Dakota wasn't here. Jerks.

"You ever gonna fergive 'em?"

I looked over my shoulder, unsure of how to answer. I knew it was only a matter of time before the anger would fade and I would forgive them for what they did, but at the moment that didn't seem likely any time soon.

"If she forgives them, then I will," I offered, stepping into the last room of the hall. "Dayum... That's one big ass gun."

Curiously, Ellis stepped up behind me, his chest touching my back to get a better look. I quickly walked forward, hoping he didn't feel how my body shivered at the contact.

"What kind of gun is it?" I asked to distract myself.

He stepped up to my side this time and crouched down. "Looks like a M-60. You ever seen one this big?"

My cheeks instantly flushed and I mumbled out a _no_. Head out of the gutter, Cas, head out of the gutter.

"Think you can handle it, Cas?"

Oh lord, he must be doing this on purpose.

"Uh... No, it's all yours."

Oh, yes it is.

"You sure? You might like it."

I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it right away. Nothing I could say would make this conversation any better. I didn't even think he knew how his words could be interpreted.

"Alright then, ah'll keep it, but if you wanna use it, jus' holler."

I nodded silently. Yeah, that's exactly what I'd be doing.

"What's taking so long up there?"

Nick's voice caused me to jump slightly, though Ellis seemed totally unaffected.

"We found a M-60, Nick!" Ellis exclaimed happily. "Look'it the size o' this thing!"

Nick raised a brow as he watched Ellis practically dance down the stairs in excitement.

"Ah offered it ta Cas, but she said it's too big fer her."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his statement and an amused smirk tugged on Nick's lips. Oh good, so it wasn't just me.

"Ain't how big it is, boy," Coach added. "It's how you use it."

My face went from red to white in an instant. What the hell had we gotten ourselves into?

"What's the matter, Cas?" Ellis asked with concern. "You not feelin' well?"

Nick immediately burst into laughter and I'm pretty sure I heard Rochelle giggling as well.

"I'm fine, Ellis. Let's just get moving..."

"Yes Ma'am!"

With a sigh, I ran my hand through my hair, hoping I'd be able to forget that conversation ever happened. It wouldn't have been so bad if Dakota was around. Hell, it would have been a lot of fun if she was.

"Looks like we can go through there," Jon pointed out as we crossed the street.

"Another bar, geez..." I mumbled.

We all walked in and killed the few commons that were in there before continuing to the next room. I was a foot away from the door when I heard the sound of a smoker dying from outside. It was the first time I've heard it without us shooting anything, so to say I was a bit curious was an understatement.

With my sniper drawn, I backtracked and poked my head out of the door. From the building we had just come from, there was a puff of green smoke on the second floor and a mangled body hung over the side of the window.

I had to keep myself from gagging as I took a look through my scope, but what really caught my attention was the hooded figures crouched nearby. There were three in total, one with a red hoodie and another with a grey one, but it was the third one that caught my eye.

If it wasn't the beaked hood that gave it away, it was the red and black checkered tape that did. Looks like she was forming a pack _and _keeping her mind in tact. I was impressed to say the least.

A small smile formed on my lips and I gave her a small salute as a thanks. The others might not appreciate it as much as I did, but we had a pack of assassins watching our backs.

Amen to that.

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and/or followed, you guys are awesome! (yes, even you Peter :P)


	12. The Passing: Kiss a Rose on the Grave

Chapter Eleven

The Passing: Kiss a Rose on a Grave

**Dakota's POV**

* * *

My pack was growing. A new Hunter, now named Gamma, was part of my morose family. He was also blind, not having ripped his eyes out, and I had sunglasses for both of them so they wouldn't have to. Killing zombies was one thing, watching a pack member mutilate himself was another thing entirely. Gamma was around 6' even when he stood up and solid muscle. Not like a body builder, but more like Ellis' build. He had a large burn mark on one of his arms, which looked like it was from Spitter goo, and had no sleeves to speak of under his biceps. He got the same tape that I had put on myself and Beta, and they seemed to try and even keep the tape clean. I was surprised to find my Hunters free of any huge boils that most of them had.

After the large amount of Tank scent I could smell from the bridge area, I didn't need to know why Gamma needed a pack. Even with his large stature, he couldn't take down a Tank by himself. I'm unsure if all of us could, but, if I have to, I will attack one for Cas and the others.

Beta had been trying to "teach" me the Hunter language as we followed the Survivors, and I think I was starting to understand it. So far, I had learned the various howls, growls, and screams and what they meant. In turn, I taught him and Gamma some simple words and that we don't eat my group of humans, which only sunk in after I had grabbed Gamma by the scruff of his hoodie and screamed, "Hey, asshole! WE DON'T EAT SQUIRRELS!" when he had tried to stalk Ellis when he found the M-60. It was a joke between Jon and I, but I forgot to substitute "squirrels" with "people." Either way, they learned to scare off the Special Infected. If that didn't work, kill them. Though, Beta had been throwing some vibes that he was a little bi-curious, if his fascinations with my boobs and Gamma's butt was anything to go by.

* * *

I growled as they walked into a Jazz Club after we had all killed a Smoker. It would be hard to follow them; this club was were the Underground Tour started. No place for us to hide from them, no place for me to keep Beta and Gamma safe.

"Alpha... S-safe plaze?" I turned my face to Gamma, who's deep voice was mixed with a growl as we walked (yes, walked. Hunter's do no crouch until they are ready to pounce) slowly into the building, keeping the Survivors within ear-shot, or rather human ear-shot. We could hear them from about 250 yards away, and that was too far for me to do anything.

I shook my head and corrected his "plaze" quietly. "Not safe. Wet, cold, small," I said slowly, trying to see if they remembered what those words meant.

Beta growled quietly and zipped up his hoodie with a huff. He hated being cold. Gamma made the Hunter equivalent of a scoff before zipping his up half way. I did the same after taking off my hoodie to put my bag on under it and adjusting its strap so it was on my lower back instead of under my ass. I was not letting this get ruined! At least, not if I could help it.

It only got colder as we got deeper into the "historic" underground tour, and Beta's teeth chattered every now and then. I'd have to remember to find some under shirts for him once we got above ground. Poor thing needed more food than any of us. I made a low purr like sound, meaning for s all to get closer, and they did so. They're clawed feet made quiet clicking sounds as we walked across the boarded and brick paths of the tunnels, which made me wonder if any of them could hear us.

That made me wonder if anyone besides Cas and Nick missed me. Did Ellis? He was so nice to me before Peter and Jon shunned me out, made me wonder how he really felt. So much had happened in the two or three weeks since Cas and the others had come to visit me. It was hard to stay focused.

I felt an arm bar me from taking a step and I looked a head to see metal stairs going further underground and the smell of sewage made me gag violently. I could hear Beta doing the same, while Gamma was just breathing through his mouth and, for all intents and purposes, looking like a cat's stinky face. I took out my old tank top, ripping it into equalish thirds, before wrapping it around Beta and Gamma's noses and mouths before I did my own. They both looked grateful, either nuzzling me or making happy purring noises.

The metal staircase was grated, so I carefully looked over a railing and could see Cas and Ellis about to jump off of it and into the sewage. I stuck out my tongue and narrowed my eyes. This would be hell, especially with out mouths covered.

"Stinky place bad!" Beta whined and I had to throw myself back and away from the edge of the bars. Ellis hadn't jumped down yet and had looked up at Beta's scratchy voice.

"Dee? Is tha' you? Its okay! Ah ain't gonna shoot ya!" He sounded so excited to see me... Maybe one little conversation was okay.

I started walking down the stairs slowly, Beta and Gamma close behind me. I stopped at the landing above where Ellis was standing, pulling my face mask off and leaving it around my neck. Beta and Gamma were crouched and growling softly a few steps behind me.

"Hey... Ellis..." Oh, please don't hear the shake in my voice! Gamma had and pawed at my calf for reassurance.

Ellis' face lit up like a kid's at Christmas as he bounded up the stairs and wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight hug, picking me up and jumping a little in place as my arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders. Had he always been this tall? Damn, he had to be around 6 foot!

"Ah can't believe it!" He said with a laugh. "Cas keeps sayin' she sees ya and these two killin' smokers and shit for us- an I believe 'er- but Ah though' think we had guardian angels, not a guardian Hunter!" He finally put me down and took a good look at me. I felt my face heat up a bit. If the Hunter sniff-greeting wasn't awkward enough, I knew I couldn't hide my body's reactions to just being around Ellis from Beta and Gamma. Their noses were too strong.

"Uh.. Hun-TERS. I kinda picked up a few following ya'll around the city..." I trailed off as he looked around me to Beta and Gamma, of which Gamma had stood up and was about an inch taller than Ellis. Oh boy, he was challenging Ellis. I turned my head and growled at him, making eye contact with sightless eyes. This was a big issue I had with Gamma; he wanted to keep the distance between our pack and this group and challenged me about it all the time. He backed down after a few moments of growling and crouched back by Beta, who turned his head toward him and made a noise as if to say, "Oooh! You're in trouble!"

As I turned back to Ellis, I noticed him staring at me. I cocked my head to the side and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He caught my hand and pulled me to him in another hug, but this one was like the one he gave me before I was ran off. I felt safe, like I was back at home and in my bed before all of this happened. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist and tucked my head under his chin, listening to his heartbeat.

"Ya'll should come back ta us. Cas is missin' you somethin' terrible and Nick's pissier than a 'coon in the same room as a dog," he whispered in my ear, which I'm sure he didn't mean to do, but I couldn't stop the huge shiver it caused or the sigh that escaped my lips when it did.

_FML, calm your titties, woman! _I licked my lips before hugging him a little tighter and stepping a little closer. "No one else does... They think I'll hurt them... And I probably will-"

"Don'tchu talk like that!" I was surprised when Ellis had risen his voice to say that and even pulled me away so he could look me in the eye. "You ain't a monster, Dee. If you were, ya'll woulda ripped Cas all ta hell when ya first pounced her, butcha didn't," he said, pushing some stray hair out of my face and leaving his had on my cheek._ Why are you touchin' me? Not that I mind, but-_ "Ya'll have been killin' all those damn Smokers an' spittin' bitches an' even pushin' them Boomers off the rooves! Yer keepin' us all safer than we could on our own."

I was stunned to say the least. Actually, I was absolutely floored. Not even my friends I've had since 4th grade would've said all that to me. I found myself leaning into his hand though, laying my own clawed one over it. How did he manage to make me feel like I was on cloud nine in the middle of an apocalypse? Thank the Gods for small miracles, I guess.

"Ellis! You okay up there?" My eyes snapped open at the voice. It was Jon.

"Yea, Overalls. You coming down anytime soon?" Nick yelled. Damn he did sound pissy.

"Yea, Ah'll be right down!" Ellis returned his look to me as I was stepping back from him, still holding his hand.

I just shook my head and squeezed his larger hand with my smaller one. "They aren't ready for me yet, Ellis. And I can't leave these two alone," I said in a small voice as I waved my free hand towards Beta and Gamma.

He looked down before pulling me into another hug and putting his forehead against mine. I thought nothing of it, just closing my eyes and enjoying probably the last time I'd have normal human contact. Needless to say, I was surprised when he brushed his lips with mine. I responded after a few moments, kissing him back with a shyness I didn't know I was capable off. Nick throwing (more like rocketing) a rock up the stairs broke us apart and Ellis headed down the stairs.

When he got to the last step, he turned to me with a large amount of blush on his cheeks. "Was that enough to make ya'll wanna stay?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck with a crooked smile.

I shook my head with a smile of my own while pulling up my hood. "I'll follow ya'll a little closer. How's that sound?" The huge smile on his face was enough of an answer as he jumped down to the others. I turned back to see Beta and Gamma giving me weird looks. Gamma looked like a disappointed dad and Beta just had a look on his face like Spongebob when he found out Squidward liked Krabby Patties. "What?" Gamma just shook his head as he crawled to the last stair, getting ready to jump down. Beta just hip bumped me when he walked by.

Yup, I was right. Beta is either gay or really femmy. I didn't let them or the smell of sewage bother me as we jumped down and followed the glow of the flashlights. I was happier than I had been in a long time, and I'd watch Justin Beiber's movies before I let anything ruin this good mood.

* * *

**SabakuNoGaara426**

**Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys 3 Just don't forget to vote for Cas or Dakota! We need plot bunnies, too, so feel free to give us ideas :3**


	13. The Passing: Down the Drain

Chapter 12

The Passing: Down the Drain

**Cas' POV**

* * *

When Ellis didn't follow us right away, I knew it had to have been something pretty important to hold him back. I just had to figure out _what _it was.

He landed with a splash of who-knows-what, and quickly mad his way over to us like he was the happiest guy in the world.

"What took so long, Ellis?"

His smile only widened at my question and he looked over his shoulder for a moment. That must mean...

"You saw her?"

He nodded quickly, his look turning into one of those 'there's more to the story' looks. I just raised a brow and studied him. Now it was a game and I loved winning games.

"And you talked to her?" I tried.

The look stayed put (Weither he realized how transparent he was being or not) and he nodded. Aparently there was more.

"And you... Hugged her?"

Again, another nod, but this time he looked away from me as he walked. I saw the look on his face though, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. What else could they have-

_Oh_.

I felt my shoulders droop slightly. I guess he did like her afterall, even after all that talk about the bridge girl. Well, I guess it was keeping him happy and keeping her sane. There was a bright side there. That's what I'd have to keep in mind I guess.

"Pick up the pace, Cas!" Nick shouted back at me.

I looked up quickly, surprised to see how far I had fallen back. The rest of them were already up a ladder and I was still wading around in shit water (no point in sugar coating the facts).

"Sorry, just thought I saw a chocolate bar for you, Nick."

Coach let out a hearty laugh and clapped the con man on the back in good nature. Nick didn't look all too happy about it though.

"Good, it'll go nicely with the knuckle sandwich I have for you."

I grinned at his snarky come back and started climbing the ladder. "Awesome, 'cause I'm starving."

I heard a slapping sound along with laughter from the others. We hadn't eaten in a long while and the stench of the sewers wasn't even enough to quiet my grumbling stomach. Nick's 'sandwich' wouldn't exactly help with that, but the thought of a real one made me that much hungrier. Thanks a lot, Nick.

The platform we were on stretched along the length of the room before another hallway branched off. We took that path, but when we saw that the catwalk across another body of sewage was broken we all shared an agrivated groan.

"Looks like we're goin' back in ev'rybody," Ellis spoke up.

We took a minute to stock up on ammo from the pile left against the wall and prepared for the shitty walk we were about to have. I didn't know about the others, but I was definitely trying to stall.

Jon was the first to approach the gate, but the second he opened it a blaring alarm went off.

"Way to go," Nick grumbled. "Now we have to fight off a horde."

Jon shrunk back and mumbled a _sorry_, keeping away from the gate guiltiy.

"Might as well get going," Peter intervened.

He was the first down, quickly followed by Jon, Nick, and Coach (who helped Rochelle down), then Ellis.

I was never a fan of heights, yet when Ellis offered to help me down I was hesitant... Especially because he wanted to catch me.

"You're kidding, right?"

He looked hurt for a moment before putting on a determined look. "Jus' close yer eyes an' jump. Ah'll catch ya, don'chu worry."

Hearing the horde closing in, I did what he said and stepped off the ledge. I had half expected to land in the sewage, but when I opened my eyes Ellis was grinning down at me.

"See? That wasn' so bad."

I gave him a quick nod and slipped out of his arms, my cheeks tinted pink. Damn, he was muscular.

"Ellis, Cas, give us a hand over here!" Coach bellowed.

As soon as we saw the mass of zombies surrounding them, we ran over and started helping out.

Being able to swing a sword around like this again was a relief, but for every infected we killed, it felt like two more appeared. Why the hell were this many in the sewers anyways?

"Up here!"

Rochelle had managed to get to the top of a platform and was waving us over as she gave cover fire.

Everyone followed when they could, leaving Ellis and I trailing behind. With the amount of infected swarming us at the bottom of the ladder, I didn't think we'd be able to make it, but that thought only lasted a second. From the corner of my eye, I spotted flashes of movement in the darkness, signifying our pack of guardian hunters.

A grin crept onto my lips as the number of infected started to decrease drastically. With the extra help, we were able to get up the ladder and follow after the others. They had made it through another gate, then back down into the sewage.

Ellis jumped down first and offered his arms like he had before, but the second I stepped forward, a jockey fell from the ceiling and latched into my head. I felt its clawed fingers dig into my face and neck as I struggled to keep control.

Stupid, annoying, face humping, pansy-ass infected.

I could feel it pulling me off to the opposite ledge, but just as I was about to go over, there was a flash of red and I was knocked to the ground. Scramblig to my feet, I saw one of the hunters wrestling the jockey just a few feet away.

"Cas! You okay?"

The horde was pretty much dealt with so when I looked over at Ellis he was trying to jump up to the broken bridge with little success. It was a good twelve feet up so if that jockey had had its way with me, I would have been toast.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ellis," I called back, my attention moving back towards the infected fight. "Just give me a minute."

I was surprised that the jockey was able to put up that much of a fight, but at the same time, the hunter was probably tired from all the commons it had killed, plus it was drenched from head to toe.

Walking towards them, I smacked the jockey with the hilt of Dakota's sword before splitting its head down the middle. When I turned back towards the hunter it took an offensive position on all fours and growled lowly.

"Hey now, take it easy," I cooed, raising my hands to show I wouldn't attack.

It stayed in a low crouch, but the growling softened. Giving him a once over, I could tell the jockey had scratched the hell out of his arms and had done a number to the right side of his chest. On closer inspection, I noticed that the hoodie was Dakota's old one and that the rag over his mouth matched her old shirt.

Well, wasn't see being a good alpha. Guess I should help out, too. Running around in sewage with a cut like that was just asking for infections.

"I can help you," I offered, hoping he'd at least understand my tone.

When he didn't respond, I slipped my health kit off my shoulders and held it in front of him.

"H-help...?"

My eyes widened at the growly voice, but I composed myself quickly. Even if they still had some intelligence they still relied on instinct and ranking. Surprise was weakness.

"Yes, help."

He didn't move forward so I closed the gap slowly and crouched front of him. His body stiffened, but he stayed put, his nose flaring with interest and caution.

"Cas, maybe ya shouldn'..."

I waved Ellis off and reached for the zipper on his hoodie. His growling picked up again, but he let me continue despite his hesitance.

"That's a good hunter..." I cooed softly.

The smaller scratches didn't seem to be of much concern, but the one along his peck was. That one wasn't going to close on its own.

Once the hoodie was open enough, I opened up my health kit and started looking around for some bandage. In reality, it should have needed stitches, but I doubt he'd sit still for those. I'd just have to do the next best thing.

I got a bandage over the wound with no problems, but when I went to wrap gause around his torso he leaned forward into the nape of my neck and sniffed. I had froze at first, but his breath began to tickle and I giggled softly. The sound made him pause, giving me just enough time to pin the gause together.

"There you go, all done."

I flashed him a smile, but the second I made a move to back up, he pounced on me and pinned me to my back. I was a bit startled, I'd admit that, but I didn't fight it. Even if I did, he'd just rip me to shreds anyways.

"Beta! What did I say about eating squirrels?!"

My lips pulled into a grin at Dakota's voice before I turned my attention back to the hunter on me. I wasn't especially worried about him, considering his hands weren't tearing into me-

-well... They were currently on my chest so maybe I should be a little bit concerned.

"He's behaving," I defended, letting him continue sniffing me. "Well... For the most part."

I saw her raise a brow, but she didn't argue.

"Hey Dee! Nice ta see ya'gain," Ellis called happily.

She shifted uneasily for a second before giving him a quick wave. "Y'all should really get to the safe room, they're talking 'bout you."

I nodded my agreement and waited for the hunter (Beta, as Dakota called him), but he didn't move. From the corner of my eye, I noticed another hunter (grey hoodie) walk over and grab Bet by his hood.

"No eat squirells..."

My brows shot up as they had when Beta spoke, but I didn't try to hide it this time.

"You taught them to speak...? And that we're _squirrels_?"

The whole thing was rather amusing and I was finally able to stand up.

"Might aswell," she shrugged. "Now get going before I kick your ass."

I gave her a quick salute before walking off back to Ellis. "Don't fall too far behind!"

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

Thanks for those of you who reviewed and voted in the poll. It's still open so if you haven't voted yet, go do so!

And of course, reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)


	14. The Passing: Bitch, Please

Chapter Thirteen

The Passing: Bitch, Please

Dakota's POV

* * *

I punched Beta in the arm as we waited in a room in the building opposite the safe room. He had played with Cas' boobs... "What is it with you and boobs? We don't play with those, either!"

He responded by placing both of his hands on my boobs with a huge smile. "Soft! Very nice! And-and warm and squishy!" Almost every word was accentuated with a squeeze of his hands.

I blushed and smacked his hands away, zipping up my hoodie and crossing my arms. I could hear Gamma's weird sort of chuckle from his crouched position a few feet from me. It changed to a startled yelp as Beta tackled him and fondled his butt. I started laughing so loud I'm sure they could hear me in the safe room.

Gamma's face was priceless, he didn't know what to do about Beta. Beta was higher up in the pack, but smaller in size and since I was enjoying the interaction between the two, I wasn't about to stop Beta anytime soon. This was my only source of entertainment and it was better than cable.

I saw the lights go out in the safe room, meaning everyone was going to sleep. I guess we were camping out tonight. I kept my spot at the window sill, not bothering to move when Beta and Gamma curled up nearly on top of me. The storm from earlier was still happening, and it was freezing now without the windows or sun. I muttered a goodnight, getting a few sleeping purrs in response, before closing my own eyes and falling asleep.

It was noon, and no one had left the safe room yet. We must have not gotten as many commons as we thought, because when I checked, everyone was still asleep. It was overcast, perfect for the pack's eyes, so I decided to take Beta and Gamma around the next area to see if any spots should be watched closely.

* * *

As we walked up the stairs, I could hear the girl in pink from the bridge talking. I growled softly as we approached them, having Beta and Gamma zip up their hoods and keep quiet. I pulled my hood down and waved as the three of us walked up the last steps to see two other men with the girl, an skinny black man sitting on the ground with a bloody leg.

"Hey, you made it!" the biker from earlier said in a kinda joyful way, I guess. "Where's that woman in the Depache Mode shirt?"

"They're hanging back a bit. Mind tellin' me your names?" I asked, trying so hard not to growl at the girl when she spoke first.

"My name's Zoey and this is Francis and Louis," she said with a small wave of her hand, before crossing them again.

"How about you? What are your names?" Louis sounded like an okay guy. I was probably just being ridiculously sexist because I had a grudge with Zoey.

"I'm Dakota. This is Beta and Gamma." I just pointed to each one, hoping they weren't making faces at the normal people. "We're clearing the way for the others."

"With no weapons?" Francis asked. Zoey started looking suspicious.

"I don't need any." I smirked and jumped onto the railing of their little sitting place, using one hand to balance my crouched form. "My body has mutated the infection," I said when they looked like they were gonna speak. "I've been in the in-between stage of changing for weeks and nothings gotten worse, but two of our group drove me out. So, I've been killing any Special Infected with my pack." Zoey went to grab her pistol and I just pushed her back against the bridge. "You won't shoot us when they're filling up the genny, got it?"

"You are awesome!" I was surprised by Francis' outburst. "You're infected, but still smart!"I didn't know how to take that comment so I just nodded, slowly backing down and crouching back on the bar. He looked so excited about it. "Don't worry! We'll look out and make sure not to shoot ya!"

I nodded and jumped backwards and onto the rooftop behind us, Beta and Gamma following suit. We could hear Zoey complaining to Francis about not helping her and I was surprised when Gamma muttered, "Pink bitch."

I stared at him for a moment before telling them both to find the gas cans (or red things that have car smell). We'll put some cans in for them, since Francis had just yelled that it took sixteen cans to fill the generator. We put five in and waited for the others to leave the safe room, which wasn't until around three. I heard Francis first.

"Nice car," he said appreciatively.

"Yeah, it used ta belong ta a lil person named Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Maybe ya heard of him?"

"Really? You mean that car used to belong to the Taco Dog?" I face palmed at Francis' stupidity... Or maybe he was doing it on purpose.

"I know... Wait, what? Jimmy Gibbs Jr. was a legend," Ellis seethed.

"Yup, you got that right. That dog made some damn good tacos." Wow, Francis.

** "**Hey**! **Can we not talk about dogs?!" Ellis had yelled and it was the first time I had heard him do so.

I jumped to the top of the generator's lights, somehow managing to keep my balance, as Zoey got everyone back on task. Beta and Gamma sat on the actual generator, watching as my friends came down the elevator shaft (Beta looking a little too eager for my liking, the closet pervert). Nick took note of us and walked up to us, not even flinching when Beta and Gamma leaned over to sniff him.

"You traded hoodies, Red?" he asked, looking up at me. "You sure got some friends." I shook my head.

"Nah, Beta needed one and I had my Assassin one in my bag. He and Gamma just started following me," I said with a shrug. I noted everyone else gathering around us and tapped Gamma's head when he started growling. "Stop that. Use your words."

Coach looked skeptical. "These two can talk? You taught them to talk?"

I shook my head again as I dropped down to the ground. "Nope. Beta can remember words, I just help him pronounce them..." I trailed off as I saw him looking between Rochelle and Cas' bosoms. "And you stop that!" I smacked the back of Beta's head with my foot and a scowl. "This is not the time for boobies! This is time for fighting!"

"But... They nice..." He trailed off before giving me puppy eyes. "One? One time?"

"No."

"Prease?"

"No, damnit!"

Beta pouted, unzipping his hoodie and crossing his arms in a huff, before scooting closer to Gamma, who gave him a suspicious growl.

"Uh... what was tha' about?" Ellis asked with a confused look.

"Beta has a thing for women's boobs and men's asses. I don't know why, but I have something important to tell ya'll..." I took a quick head count before looking at Cas with worry. "Where's Jon and Peter?"

She shuffled her feet a bit before answering. "They decided to go with Zoey and the others... They didn't tell us why." I looked down with a sigh, but Ellis didn't let me linger in sadness for long.

"Hey! There's room in Jimmy Gibbs Jr now fer ya'll! Cas can tell ya'll tha' Beta's a good boy! I bet Gamma's the same! Ya'll can come to New Orleans with us!" He looked so happy. And it was true, while Gamma was tall and would need some extra leg room, he was alright with being around normal people. The worst Beta did was a breast examination.

"Beta and Gamma also don't have the boils most Hunters do, so I'm guessing they're like me but got sucked into the mindset because they didn't have anyone to help them." I looked towards everyone else while pulling down my hood. "I'm leaving that choice up to ya'll since you know we wont be able to go into a safe zone; not unless we go to one that's okay with partial infected." They all seemed to be thinking about it, but we had to get moving. "Think about it while you get the cans. You need ten more, but there is a lot of Tanks around here. I could smell them all the way back at the Pool Hall. We can do damage to them, but we need ya'll to try not to hit us. Okay?" I paused to watch everyone nod as they got ammo and medkits, if they needed them. "Francis, Louis, and-"

"Pink bitch."

I turned to Gamma with a sigh as he cleaned his nails absently. I waved his comment off. "Francis, Louis, and ZOEY will be covering you, but only around this area." As I said this I saw the original survivors moving into their positions, Zoey holding a scowl on her face that Beta returned by sticking his tongue out, which I had found out was pierced, at her. Everyone, again, looked at me for an explanation for my pack's odd behavior. "I didn't teach them that. They re-learned that on their own. Now, if you're ready, we can start getting the gas cans. We should split up so we can get them quicker. Beta and Gamma will follow Coach, Rochelle, and Nick. I'll follow Ellis and Cas."

If I knew we were about to meet the largest problems we'd ever faced, I would have said, "Screw it, let's walk till we find a new car." I wish we had.

* * *

**SabakuNoGaara426**

**I'm sorry ya'll. I kinda got a huge writer's block and it made this sad small chapter... cas.92 will have a good one next time. Hopefully I'll be able to give ya'll a better chapter for 15. Don't forget to vote! I wasn't kidding when I said I'd stop writing!**


	15. The Passing: Cans, Cans, Cans

Chapter 14

The Passing: Cans, Cans, Cans

**Cas' POV**

* * *

Getting the first few cans into the generator was a piece of cake. There weren't even any commons around to slow us down either. I knew the peace wouldn't last though, the familiar rumbling of the ground made me sure of that.

"Come on, Ellis, let's grab those far ones and toss them to the others," I instructed, already darting away before he could answer.

In all honesty, I wanted this generator filled a-sap so we could get the hell out of here. The last thing I wanted was for those tanks to come running through here and destroying the genny, or worse, _us_.

"How many d'ya got in there, Cas?"

My eyes darted around the room, pausing on the orange canisters before shifting up the stairs.

"Two in here-"

"-and two on the balcony up here," Dakota finished.

She poked her head in from the door on the second floor, gesturing to the cans.

"This is easier than ah thought it'd be," Ellis grinned.

Normally, I'd share his enthusiasm, but I had a bad feeling about it. Please just be pessimism, please, please, please...

"Aww man, ah can feel her already," Ellis sighed in content. "The car, I mean."

I raised a brow in his direction briefly before tossing a can his way. His grin widened.

"Can't wait to fill'er up."

I lost my footing for a moment as the words left his lips. I'm sure I heard Dakota snicker too. Only Ellis could make sexual innuendos like that while being so oblivious. It was rather amusing though.

"I call shotgun this time," I declared, grabbing the second can. "There is no way in hell I'm setting on Nick's lap again. Nuh uh, ain't happening."

I stepped onto the balcony as Dakota jumped down with the other two cans, landing right beside Ellis.

"Race you for it," she offered, a playful, yet trolling grin on her lips.

There was no way I could win that one, that was obvious. With a groan, I hopped off the ledge in a slightly less impressive manner than Dakota (but still impressive none the less) and opened my mouth for a witty comeback, but the roar of a horde beat me to it.

"And this is why we can't have nice things," I grumbled.

"'Cept the Jimmy Gibbs," Ellis added.

His comment made me chuckle wearily as we started taking down infected. "If the Jimmy Gibbs is still in one piece."

The look on his face was priceless, even as he mowed through commons. "I'm comin' for ya, girl!"

I wanted to laugh at his comment, but the horde kept growing in size and it was starting to get harder to breathe.

"Here, take these," Dakota instructed with a growl.

The two cans she had were hastily tossed by my feet and she ran forward, her claws slicing and dicing through infected after infected. As soon as I saw a clearing, I grabbed as many cans as I could and started tossing them down the street to where the others were filling the generator. If they were able to grab four of them as well, then we were set.

Of course, as soon as I had an optimistic thought, the rumbling of a tank grew louder and surely enough, it came bursting through the wall behind us.

"Shit! Run y'all!" I heard Ellis shout.

I didn't need to be told twice before I booked it down the street, doing my best to fire at the beastly infected when I had the chance. I didn't see Dakota follow after us, so I hoped that she was okay and was just killing off more commons. It wasn't until the tank threw a chunk of cement at Jon and Peter did I hear a loud screech and see a flash of black leap at the tank. Dakota easily landed on the tanks back and started tearing into its distorted flesh. It made a move to throw her off, but she jumped down before repeating the process over again.

Then another tank came running down the street. This time, Beta and Gamma leaped at it and started their assault. I glanced between the tree of them dumbstruck as they fought, but a hand on my shoulder brought me back to the task at hand.

"Come on, while they got'em distracted," Ellis suggested.

I gave him a quick nod and started bringing the cans down to the generator. Nick took them from there and started pouring them in while Coach and Rochelle did their best to help out Dakota and the hunters.

I kept an eye on them as they fought, but the second I heard a fourth howl and the sound of Ellis shouting, my blood ran cold.

Without a second thought, I dashed towards the downed southerner and knocked the hunter off with a bullet through its skull. A relieved sigh left my lips when I saw him starting to get up, but the blood staining the side of his shirt wasn't reassuring.

I wasn't about ask if he was okay, because he clearly wasn't. Instead, I ran over an helped him up, draping his arm over my shoulders to support his weight.

"It ain't that bad, don't worr-" He trailed off into a grunt of pain, makin my heart thump loudly in my chest.

"The generator's full! Move your asses people!"

Nick took Ellis from me when we reached the genny and my attention immediately turned back to the tanks. Not long after, one of them roared in pain before collapsing while the other made a gurgling sound as Dakota completely severed it's head and knocked it to the pavement.

I felt my gag reflexes kick in, but I did my best to compose myself. There were shit tons of infected closing in on us so I didn't have the luxury of pausing to puke up my lunch (as luxurious as that can be). I could also hear more tanks closing in on us so I knew we had to move. _Now_.

It was fairly easy to catch up to Nick and Ellis as they neared the Jimmy Gibbs, and Dakota, Beta, and Gamma were a second behind. Now came the fun part of trying to squeeze everyone in the car. Actually, now that I thought about it, I beat Dakota to the Jimmy Gibbs. Booyeah!

"After you, ma'am," I grinned, holding the door open for her.

She gave me a sour look before piling in with the other survivors. Next in line were Beta and Gamma, but neither seemed like they wanted to get into the car. I didn't blame them.

"Follow..." Beta growled out. "We follow."

Gamma seemed to nod an agreement and no one else had an issue with the arrangements.

Then there was Ellis. I offered to drive for the first bit to let him patch up his side, but he was stubborn and got into the driver's side without another word. With a sigh, I climbed into the passenger's side and closed the door.

I felt relief wash over me, but at the same time I knew I was going to miss Jon and Peter. We did get Dakota back, but I would have wished for all three of them.

"Next stop, Whisperin' Oaks," Ellis cheered.

* * *

We drove for a few hours before having to stop. At some point or another, Ellis took us off the city streets and onto a highway. We were faring well, until we ran into a giant road block of vehicles. Everyone was still passed out in the back, so we decided to let them rest for a while longer. I did want to get Ellis' side patched up though. The stubborn southerner seemed to care more about the car than his own health.

To my relief though, he agreed to let me help patch himself up. At least this way his wound wouldn't get infected.

I got out of the car first and scanned the area for infected before waving him over. Then I place my health kit on the hood of an abandoned car and started shuffling through it for the supplies that I needed. When I looked up, Ellis was sitting next to me on the hood, shirtless. My cheeks heated up instantly despite my attempt to hide it. I wouldn't lie, it was hard not to stare at him.

"Sorry, should ah have left it on?" he asked, rubbing his neck bashfully. "Ah can-"

"It's okay, d-don't worry about it."

He gave me a small nod and watched as I pulled some antibiotics from the med kit and started working. The wound wasn't as bad as I had thought, which I was very grateful for. I had been so worried something worse was going to happen when I saw that hunter on him.

"There, that should do it," I told him as I wrapped a long strip of gauze around his torso.

I hadn't realized how close we were until I was done, his breath on my cheek being more than enough of an indication. If I just moved a little to the left I could probably kiss him... Dakota got to and he doesn't really belong to anyone, right? Fair game and all that?

I made a slight move towards him, but he suddenly slipped past me and stood. Oh no... Here it comes...

"Cas... Ah don't think- What ah mean is-" he fumbled with his words as he hastily pulled on his shirt. "Ah mean, ah like you a lot, but, uh, as a sister..."

I chuckled softly (in an attempt to lessen the rejection) and nodded my understanding. "Family zoned then... Fair enough."

I could feel my eyes watering, but I wiped them hastily and ran a hand through my hair (a nervous habit I had picked up).

"Ah'm real sorry, Cas..."

I nodded again, trying to put on a smile. I didn't want him to feel bad about it, he didn't do anything wrong after all.

"Don't worry about it, really."

He nodded cautiously and took a step forward before pulling me against his chest in a tight hug. I couldn't bring myself to put my arms around him at first, but eventually I did. Even though I couldn't have him as more than a friend, he was still a close friend and I didn't want to lose him over something as petty as this.

"Ah'ma head back to the Jimmy Gibbs to get some sleep," he told me a he parted. "Safer if ya come back too."

I was about to accept and go with him, but a hooded figure caught my attention. Honesty, I wasn't exactly in the mood to go back to the car and sleep beside the guy who had just rejected me, so if Beta or Gamma was around it wouldn't be all that dangerous to stay outside.

"I think one of the boys are around, so I'm going to stay out for a bit longer."

He nodded slowly, the look he was giving me a clear sign he knew what was going on in my head. "Goodnight then, Cas."

"'Night."

Once he was gone, I let out the breath I had been holding and slumped against one of the cars. I hated that I was so upset about being rejected even more than the fact that it had _happened_.

"Why sad...?"

I jumped slightly at the voice, my eyes darting up to meet Beta's. He was crouched down in front of me, putting him at eye level.

"I, uh, I'm okay," I reassured, but he didn't seem to accept my answer.

Without another word, he lifted his hand and wiped a stray tear that had run down my cheek. The gesture had surprised me, but I was grateful for his company.

"No more..." his brows scrunched up as if he was looking for the right word. " ...w-water."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I wiped away the remaining tears.

"Tears, Beta. They're called tears," I told him with a smile. "No more, I promise."

He returned my smile with a toothy one of his own. I never thought a hunter would be able to cheer me up like this, but there I was, content as ever.

"Thank you, Beta."

Before he could say anything else, I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, earning a soft purring sound from his throat.

...And then I felt a clawed hand on my chest.

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

A bajillion apologies for the long ass wait... writer's block is a bitch and someone should invent meds for it :P

To make it up to everyone, I posted some pics on my DeviantArt account. Dakota's waiting on a scanner, but I've got a couple of my own. I don't think URLs work here... so search up "xcas92x left 4 dead" on deviantart dot com (stupid link blocker D:) and check out my newest pictures :) There's two, so go to my profile~


	16. Dark Carnival: Rose Motel Baths

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Dark Carnival: Rose Motel Baths**

**Dakota POV**

* * *

Ellis and Gamma were sitting on the hood poking at the bandages on Ellis' side when I woke up in the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Nick was actually really comfy to sit on; I will never tell him that, though. My boys smelled better than these guys (because of how sensitive my nose was I had demanded they actually bathe when I found shampoo, soap, and another gas stove to heat up some water) and I planned on making us stop somewhere to bathe.

I crawled out of one of the windows, careful not to step on anyone and leaving my bag on the passenger seat. Once out I stretched with a quiet growl that got Gamma's attention, making him glue himself to my side for a hug, which I returned sleepily.

"Mornin'," I muttered through a yawn, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the sun and noticed it was setting. "Uh.. I mean, Good night?" I shrugged and walked over to Ellis, who looked like someone had just killed his puppy. I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder and shook it a bit.

"Wh-what! I'm up!" he stuttered before seeing me and sighing. "Oh, it's jus' you."

"Yea, just lil ol' me. What's wrong, Ellis? You're head is in the clouds this morning."

"Nuthin's wrong-"

"Don't lie to me," I said softly, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I can tell you're lying." He rubbed the back of his neck while letting out another huge sigh. "You can tell me."

"Ah... Aw, hell. I hurt Cas' feelin's," he said, putting his head in his hands. "I only like 'er as a sister but she likes me more than that! I feel bad..."

I rubbed his back lightly, feeling guilty about the kiss in the sewers now. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Beta with her," Gamma chirped up from his spot on top of the race-car.

"Oh, lord.." I said with a sigh. "Please, let him be a gentleman right now. Gamma, go make sure he's being a good boy." He nodded and leaped off the car and into the brush as I looked over the huge traffic jam in front of us. "She'll be fine, Ellis."

"How do ya know?" he asked, turning his huge baby blues to me. I pecked him on the cheek before jumping off of the hood and rounding to the passenger side to grab my back.

"She's stronger than I am... Emotionally, anyway," I said while opening one of the bags of jerky I had found in one of the houses. "Want some?" I held out the bag to him as I took a huge bite out of the piece I had grabbed. "It's teriyaki," I said in a singsong voice while I wiggled my hips a bit.

Ellis grabbed a large piece and took a huge bite, also, and moaned at the taste. "Mmmm... tastes just like the stuff Keith and I useta make," he said while taking another bite.

* * *

Just as we finished off the bag, Cas, Beta, and Gamma walked through the brush, Beta sporting a red hand print on his face. Him and Gamma were growling at each other while Cas just walked over to me and putting her forehead on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder while reaching behind me to grab the small back of Cool Ranch Doritos I had found for her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when I handed them to her, though her stomach ruined the cute moment by making a sound akin to a dying whale. I laughed at her as she nommed on her gift, handing Beta and Gamma their own bags of jerky before Ellis and I began waking everyone up, me handing out food to everyone. I felt like a mom, giving her kids lunch before school.

Once everyone was done and had their medkits, guns, and Beta and Gamma had their sunglasses on (how the hell do they lose the guns they had!? Every time!), I got everyone's attention with a whistle.

"Alright, now I do not mean to sound like a bitch... but ya'll smell like nastiness," I said bluntly. "Ya'll may not smell it, but we do. So, I have shampoo, some conditioner, body was and wash cloths-"

"How is all of that in your bag!?" Nick asked incredulously. "Is it like a black hole?"

"I can't fit strippers in here, Nick, so don't ask," I muttered with a smirk. "Anyway, we will all be bathing at the motel up ahead. We might have to buddy up, so pick your partners now..." I glanced at Beta as he waggled his eyebrows at Cas and elbowed him in the side. "No co-ed showers." I muttered darkly at him, making him whine loudly and pout at me. "I'll clean with these two since I can't trust Beta to not touch anyone."

"Little lady, you are a life saver. I've been wantin' a good shower for a while now," Coach said as we began to walk over the cars to get to Whispering Oaks. I shrugged before I stopped and noticed Ellis was still at the Jimmy Gibbs, kneeling next to it and talking to it. I waved everyone on before I jogged back to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, waiting for his moment to pass.

"I'm aw'right," he said with a sniff, rubbing one of my forearms. "Ah jus' wish I could take 'er with us."

"I know, hun, but she's almost outta gas, so even if we could take her we wouldn't have a way to fill her up," I said as we made out way through the cars to the others, who were waiting at the bottom of the off-ramp for us. Ellis took out his pistols and started shooting some stray infected that the others had missed. He still looked so sad when we got to the others that I told Beta and Gamma to go find a deer. Maybe we could have a whole meal tonight at the motel.

"Where are they off to, Red?" Nick asked as I I jumped on top of a semi's trailer that was stuck under the bridge.

"Gettin' your dinner, Gamblin' man, so try to use melee instead of your big guns. They'll scare away the game."

Rochelle paused and gave me a look as we all started clearing out the motels rooms, choosing the cleanest and most secure ones to sleep in. "Wait, like wild animals? To eat?" I nodded as I pulled a few dead bodies over the to the pool and tossing them in. "I ain't eating no wild animals."

"Ya really don't have a choice, Ro. I'm keeping the snacks I have for when we need them and have nothing else- **OOF**!," I said, jumping up to the second floor, slamming my gut into the floor and barely grabbing a hold on the floor. "**Oh, fuck me sideways! And that is why! When even the infected are weak, there is a damn issue! You will ear your deer and you will like it!**" I snarled as I scrambled my ass end up onto the second floor fully.

I could hear Nick and Ellis laughing at my little rant, but in all seriousness Beta, Gamma and I needed a lot of calories (around 5,000 a day) to keep in peak condition. I had been giving Beta and Gamma even more than that so they could get a little fat on their bones. They still had problems keeping warm, while I stayed a flaming heater for all three of us, more than once sleeping in just my bra and underwear just because of my own body temperature. Plus we got cranky. Cranky Hunters mean dead humans/squirrels. And we don't eat squirrels, do we, assholes?

* * *

While the guys took the bed sheets off the 3 beds we had moved into one room and looked for new ones, Rochelle and Cas cleaned the two bathrooms in the conjoined rooms and I ventured off to the basement to see if the hot and cold water worked, which they did. I also found the staff room and that had a portable gas grill in it, along with a few spices and half a bottle of Italian dressing (which was surprisingly still good). I took the grill upstairs, along with a few large candles and flashlights. After finding a full propane tank and having Nick and Ellis set up the room, I hopped off to find my boys.

I felt like a proud mother as I helped Beta and Gamma bring two large deer carcases to the road. They had bled them and cleaned them already, even taking the head, kin and lower parts of the legs off.

I called Ellis and Nick down to help quarter them and get the smaller bits off. I threw the livers and hearts to Beta and Gamma, who ate them without making a mess, as I helped Ellis and Nick wrap up the meat after we threw the remains in the woods.

About an hour later, Ellis had made us a gourmet venison dinner that even Rochelle loved. Beta and Gamma stayed outside to scare off any scavengers (of which there were a few Spitters, Jockeys, and Hunters that dared Gammas wrath, Beta only spotted them out and antagonized them into the open so Gamma could kick their asses).

"Alright, now that everyone's done eating," I said, clapping my hands together before grabbing my bag and taking out the shower stuff. "There's plenty of water for individual showers, so oldest first."  
"Hallelujah!" Coach said while grabbing a robe, towel, and all the shower needs.

Rochelle had decided to wash everyone's clothes while they showered. Beta and Gamma had already stripped and were traipsing around in their robes like the faggots they were, as was Ellis and myself; I was having a hard time looking him in the eye. Even if the men got the longer robes (for a good damn reason! Anyone that thinks its okay for a man to be in an ass length robe is a damn looney!), Ellis had some nice stuff going on in the non-naughty spots. I noticed Cas eying Beta and smirked. She would be happy, after all.

And then Beta realized that I wasn't wearing a bra. That turned into the pillow fight from hell as I tried to stop him. At some point, Nick and Ro had somehow found a working camera to take pictures of the fiasco, which escalated into Beta just streaking around without his robe as I hid behind Ellis with a furiously red face. I was so paranoid about being fondled in anyway by my own Beta that I hadn't noticed that Cas had taken her shower before me, or that Ellis and I were the only one's that hadn't.

"Hey, ya'll. I just checked the water and there's only enough for one more hot shower," I heard Coach say and I immediately felt my face, and Ellis' whole body heat up. Talk about your awkward turtle. I already needed a cold one... Too many NSFW thoughts...

Beta, now back in a pair of pants, started waggling his eyebrows and began making an odd purring sound, which he and Gamma had taught me was more or less a booty-call. Gamma started making it, too, imitating the higher pitched one of a female. My eyes widened and I threw a pillow at both of them.

"Stop that!" I growled at them, my face as red as Beta's hoodie. "That's NSFW noises!"

"What's that noise mean?" Cas asked, innocent as ever. I shook my head at her as I got up and started walking to the shower, Ellis in tow. When the hell had we come the the agreement to shower together!? I turned to face him and began whispering about how this would work.

"It's our mating call. Attract good den-mate." I face planted on Ellis' chest with a groan. _Beta... I will END you..._

Ellis and I walked into the bathroom with red faces. As I shut and locked the door, I heard a chorus of, "Be safe, guys!."

"Gods, give me strength..." I muttered as Ellis started the water.

* * *

**Note from SabakuNoGaara426**

**Well, I will be writing the next chapter as well, seeing as its my character and Ellis having a... moment... No lemons... yet. Message me if you want one and Cas.92 and i will discuss it. **

**3**

**Rates and Reviews make us write more ;3**


	17. Dark Carnival: Awkward Doesn't Cover It

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Dark Carnival: Awkward Doesn't Cover It**

**Dakota POV**

* * *

Nothing will be able to describe how awkward I felt, and it wasn't often I felt awkward at all. After showering with my late boyfriend, and having to bathe Beta and Gamma while playing referee during showers and bathes... Yea, you get the picture.

I don't know, maybe showering with a normal human for the first time in about a month was setting me on edge. It was probably that... and the fact it had been well over 3 months since I had had any kind of sexual activity. When your boyfriend lives about 20 miles away, you learn to do without, but that doesn't mean I liked going without. Doesn't help when your current interest was ripped like a model.

_What the fuck... Or just me... That would be nice... NO! Bad, kitty..._

I just watched Ellis start the shower water from the toilet, cutting my toe nails and filing my finger nails. He was so tense his shoulders were shaking. It was just enough to remind me that my Southerner was a virgin still. Now I felt like a sexual predator; which if you wanted to get technical, I was.

I got done just as he turned to look at me while taking off his hat and scratching the back of his head. That blush was adorable.

"Well, uh, A-ah ain't even seen a girl naked before... Not face-ta-face anyway..." That made me smile like the Cheshire Cat.

"You look at naughty mags, Ellis?" I asked while getting up to check the water temp, which was almost scalding hot. Perfect. "Okay, you get in first."

He looked up and his face was as red as a tomato, poor thing. "But A-Ah'm fine with takin' a cold one..."

I shook my head and pointed to the shower with a hand on my hip. "You ain't catching cold for being a gentleman, El. You get in first so you don't see me naked."

He nodded and took off his robe. I had my eyes closed, like a good girl. I may not be a virgin, but I'm not a slut, either. Once he was fully in the shower, I took my robe off and cast a glance in the mirror.

I finally had the body I had always wanted; almost no body fat and just enough muscle to look defined, but at what price? I still had moments where human blood smelt like the most amazing food ever, and in the middle of a hoard, I still had to double check my targets. I could even hear someone's heartbeat from around five feet away, as well as tell basic emotion changes due to smell. That whole "they can smell fear" thing? Yea, it's true, and Ellis smelt of fear and arousal.

_Again, what the ever-loving fuck..._

* * *

__"Are you okay now, Ellis?" Common courtesy to ask if the other person is ready for you to enter the shower. Don't want any slipping.

"Uh... as ready as I'm gonna be, hun... Promise not to laugh?"

"At what? Ellis, this may make me sound like a whore, but I am not a virgin and I've seen my own share of naked men. I think you're fine," I said as I got into the shower. _Holy jeezuz, it is cramped in here..._ Our shoulder's brushed no matter how we stood, so I politely turned my back while he washed up.

He relaxed one he heard that, chuckling a little. "I know you ain't no hussy, Dee. As long as ya loved 'em, tha's fine. Ah just haven't found the right gal yet," he said as he scrubbed his hair.

He moved so I could clean my own hair, something that was a bit of a chore seeing as my hair almost reaches my ass. I finally got to put conditioner in my hair, clipping it up in a messy bun before I washed my body. I thought Ellis wasn't looking, but he had snuck a peak. At least that's what the blush on his neck said as I turned around to rinse my back.

"Did you sneak a peak, sir?"

"... Maybe a little one... Ah like the tattoo on ya back..." Gods, he sounded so ashamed and adorable at the same time.

I giggled and pushed him under the shower head to finish washing himself. "You're a closet perv, Ellis, but I'm not mad," I said with a chuckle.

He let a nervous chuckle out before he started washing, and he knew I was watching him. I had a right to look, after all, he had snuck a look.

I noticed he was having issues washing the wound on his side, seeing as most of it was closer to his back. I tugged on the wash cloth with a sigh.

"I can get the rest of it, Ellis, but I want you to be okay with it. I kinda doubt Nick or Coach are gonna want to come in here..."

He nodded after a few moments, letting me have the wash cloth. I kissed his shoulder and placed a hand on the hip opposite of the side he had a wound on. He tensed and it made me wonder if he had even kissed anyone before the time we had in the sewers.

"So, have any girlfriends before, Ellis?" I asked as I gently dabbed at a particularly dirty part of the wound. I thought Cas would have cleaned this better...

He nodded a bit, putting a hand over the hand that I had put on his hip. Almost like he was making sure it didn't move. "Yea, but she... She played Keith and Ah like fiddles..."

I paused and turned him around a bit, just to see his face. I looked at him with a frown. "What happened?"

"When she realized tha' Ah wasn't ready ta... ta have sex... She told Keith we had broken up and slept with him instead..." His hand tightened on mine and he sounded like he was ready to cry. "Keith had a thing fo' her an' wasn't gonna tell me. At least, he wasn't till all this zombie shit started... Then, my Ma turned into one o' those things..."

I had been done with his back since he started this sad story and growled when I heard that this bitch, who ever she was, had cheated on Ellis. How could you do that to someone this nice? And to lose his mother...

I wrapped my arms around his chest and held him close, not even caring that both of us were naked. I only cared that Ellis was now crying, I could smell the salt from the tears. To my surprise, he turned around and got a proper hug with my arms around his neck and his around my waist. He was shaking with silent sobs.

"This happened right before you found us all, didn't it?" He nodded into my neck as I ran my hands through his wet hair. I let him cry for a few minutes before I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and shut the water off.

I heard the door open and stuck my head out of the curtain to see Nick walking in with our clothes, Ellis hugging me from behind as I glared at Nick.

"I'm not interrupting anyth-"

"Get the fuck out, Nicolas!" I snarled, making him drop the clothes and slam the door shut. I vaguely heard people laughing at him as I helped Ellis out of the shower. He must have been holding all of that in for a long time for him to not be able to walk.

I had to dry him off and help him dress before I even dressed myself, only staying in a bra, boy-shorts, and my hoodie. Ellis was just in his coveralls and boxers. I refolded the clothes we didn't put on and brought them out to the bed Ellis would be sleeping in before I brought him out to it. He just dropped the coveralls and slid under the covers, bringing me with him. I got some looks from everyone as I took off my hoodie to lay next to him. I just shook my head as I propped myself against the wall, Ellis using my breasts as pillows while he cuddled into my side.

* * *

After he was asleep, the questions started.

"What happened?" Cas asked after she brought me a small piece of left over meat from dinner.

"Yea, he doesn't look so good, girlie"Coach asked as him and Nick took a shot of some kind of alcohol, smelt like some Jack Trust Coach to find some Jack Daniels and not share.

"He just told me a few things. Meeting all of us seems to be the best thing that's happened to him in a few weeks. His girl cheated on him and he lost his mom," I said quietly as Ellis murmured in his sleep.

"Unfaithful mates get killed in pack..." Beta said with a frown, before he sat next to Cas and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You too, huh?" Cas asked while playing with his long bangs. He just nodded.

"Bad last memory to have..." Beta muttered. All of us nodded, deciding it was time to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a little better.

* * *

**How did ya like it? No lemons yet, it's too soon for that =p**

**SabakuNoGaara426 out!**


	18. Dark Carnival: Left 4 Crack

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Dark Carnival: Left 4 Crack**

**Cas' POV**

* * *

I woke the next morning with Beta's head still on my shoulder. With that being the case, I stayed where I was and let him sleep for a while longer. I would have assumed Gamma was just as tired, considering they both ran (or maybe jumped?) their way to the motel, but Gamma was already out and about.

Nick, Ro, and Coach were also missing so I could only guess that they were looking through the other motel rooms. I'd be willing to help if they were, but again, there was a hunter sleeping against my side. Then his arm snaked around my waist and I knew I wouldn't be getting up until he did. It was actually nice having him there though, having someone close again.

A smile stayed on my lips, even as I glanced at Dakota and Ellis as she shifted awake. Ellis, on the other had, was still passed out, his arms clinging to her.

"Is he going to be okay...?" I asked quietly.

We might not have had the relationship I was looking for, but I was still concerned about him.

"He-" she paused with a thoughtful look on her face, probably remembering how he was last night. "He just needs time, I think."

I gave her a small nod, feeling Beta's grip on me tighten.

It was quiet for a little while before she spoke up again. "What about you...?"

The question surprised me slightly and I gave her a weary grin. It's not that I thought she was oblivious or anything, she definitely knew what was going on, but still.

"I'll be fine," I shrugged before looking away. "You're, uh... I think you're better for him anyways."

It was quiet again, so I forced myself to look back at her. She was giving me a look with her nose scrunched up. It was rather amusing actually.

"Just take the compliment, geez. It's not like I hand them out often," I teased.

Maybe she was worried about what the outcome would have done to us, but I wasn't going to give up a close friend that easily.

"No more tears," Beta mumbled against my neck.

My body tensed as his breath brushed against my skin. A nervous chuckle was all I could muster at that point.

"Right... No more."

I heard Dakota chuckle as Beta nuzzled into the nape of my neck, a soft purring filling my ear.

"Come on, let's go find the others," I suggested with a giggle.

It wasn't a normal sound for me, but he was tickling my neck.

"Stay," he mumbled.

He kept his arms around me, refusing to let go. If I really wanted to get up I'm sure I wouldn't have found it as cute as I did.

"How about we go mess around with Nick?" I asked after a moment. His eyes lit up instantly and he got up, dragging me with him.

Finding the con man wasn't as hard as I had originally expected, but I guess with the help from a hunter, it was a piece of cake.

We stayed a good distance away so he couldn't see us, and watched as he walked into one of the motel rooms. Now we had to come up with a plan...

I kept drawing blanks, none of the normal pranks up my sleeve practical in a zombie apocalypse. As I sat there, deep in thought, Gamma suddenly landed at my side, scaring the crap outta me. I had almost fallen off the balcony, but Beta grabbed my collar and pulled me back.

"Geez, Gamma, what the hell?"

"St-stuck," he whined, shaking his hand around.

I watched him in slight amusement before Beta grabbed his hand in irritation. I hadn't noticed at first, but he had plastic wrap encasing his hand. _That _gave me an idea.

"Where dd you get this?" I asked as I started peeling the plastic off him.

He sighed in relief once I was done and pointed to a room to our right.

A grin crept onto my lips. "Can you bring the box here?"

He gave me a confused look, but went and got it for me none the less.

"What you doing?" He growled out.

I just gave him a grin and stood up with the box. "Come on, you'll see."

I made the boys wait by my side as Nick left the room, then enter another. The second he was in, I pulled Beta forward to the door the con man had entered.

"Here, hold this end."

I gave him the box, then pulled the plastic wrap out an stretched it across the door. I made sure Nick wasn't looking, then darted back to Beta's side and attached the wrap to that side of the door. This was going to be fun.

"Alright, I need you to do one of those hunter screeches," I instructed excitedly.

By this time, Ellis and Dakota had finally gotten up and walked outside, both curious of what was going on. Ellis had opened his mouth to ask, but Dakota hushed him, obviously catching on.

Beta watched me questioningly, so I gave him a reassuring nod. As soon as he did, I screamed for Nick as if I was getting pounced. Sure, it was kinda cruel, but he'd understand after... Maybe.

Not even a moment later, Nick came bursting out the door, getting caught up in the plastic wrap and falling onto the ground. The group of us instantly burst out into fits of laughter. Even Ellis, who still seemed pretty mopey, couldn't hold back a chuckle at the prank.

"Mission success!" I cheered.

Beta _whooped _(in his own little hunter way)and gave me a high five.

"Cas, you're as good as dead!" Nick fumed.

"Now, now, Nicholas, that's not very nice," I scolded, trying to hide my grin. "If you just ask nicely, I'm sure someone would give you a hand."

A few colourful words slipped passed his lips, but before anyone could help him up, Coach and Rochelle came around the corner.

"What's goin' on over here?" Coach asked, his attention turning to the downed con man. "Nick, what'chu doing' on the floor?"

"I'll kill them, Coach, I'll do it," Nick muttered angrily.

The older man turned to the group of us questioningly, noting how Gamma, Dakota, and Ellis pointed towards Beta and I. A disapproving frown made its way to his lips.

"Our cover's blown! Run!"

I turned to do so, but Beta suddenly grabbed me and jumped down to the pool area. Instead of stopping there though, he leaped again over the fence and pulled me under the stairs with him.

"Nick scary," he chuckled.

I laughed in return and leaned against the wall. Eventually the group would have to come this way to continue, so if we stayed here for a while it'd be fine.

Except for the fact that I forgot my weapons.

"Damn it," I mumbled in irritation.

Beta just tilted his head questioningly.

"I forgot my weapons," I sighed. "Noob mistake."

"Boob?"

His eyes seemed to light up, but a shook my head, my cheeks flushed. "_Noob_. It's what you call someone who- bah, nevermind. I'll be back."

I moved to stand up, but he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"I go."

I raised a brow curiously, but shrugged after a moment. If he wanted to go, that was fine. It'd be faster anyways and that way, I wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of Nick.

Without another word, he headed off back towards the motel and jumped the fence. It was quiet and it gave me some time to relax, but I hadn't realized the flaw in our plan until I heard a hunter growl from around the corner.

My body instantly froze, but then I gave it some thought. Nick must have convinced Gamma or Dakota to mess with me. Ha, you can't mess with the prankster.

"Nice try guys, but it's not going to work-"

I stood up to peer around the corner, but a figure beat me to it. Just a few feet ahead of me, a hunter crawled around the corner. I tried to backtrack, but I stumbled and landed on my ass. I hadn't expected it to be a real hunter, but now that it was, I was screwed.

Even if I called for help, it would be just like the boy who called wolf... Except a hunter was much worse than a wolf.

"N-nice hunter," I mumbled as I slowly pulled myself backwards. "Trust me... I don't taste very well-"

It suddenly screeched at me, shutting me up instantly. Oh god... I was done for...

"Don't eat squirrels!"

Beta suddenly landed infront of me and growled visiously at the new hunter, making it take a step back and tilt its head.

I sighed in relief, but it only lasted a moment before the second hunter stood up and lowered her hood. That's right, _her_ hood. The hunter was a female and by the looks of it, was also stuck in the middle stage of infection.

Beta had even stopped growling and watched her curiously.

"Well ain't you handsom," she commented with a smile directed at Beta.

I felt my lip twitch at her voice and I reached for my rifle, but Beta swatted my hand away.

She was going to be a pain in the ass, I could tell already.

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

Well, the title says it all lol I was in a weird hyper mood writing this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoyed it :)

Don't forget to review! If you have any suggestions for the story let us know too!


	19. Dark Carnival: Hold My Hoodie

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Dark Carnival: Hold my Hoodie**

**Dakota POV**

* * *

After Beta had come back for Cas' things I thought every thing was fine, then he had snarled and nearly flew off to where he had left her. Gamma and I followed in his tracks, the group running through the rooms to get to us. When I saw that it was female Hunter challenging Beta (at least I thought she was) I snarled and tackled her to the floor, letting out my first real Hunter scream since my blackout with the Witch.

She landed on her back, her grimy blond hair sticking to her dirty face. She looked like some little girl's Barbie, left alone to rot in this waste land, and I was happy to kill the intruder. She screamed, like a normal person and didn't even use her claws to try and get me off. I lifted at hand and bitch slapped her, making her silent. I was not in the mood for another female in my territory around my family.

"Who are you?" I asked with a growl, digging my nails into her bony shoulders. She was newly turned, she had yet to burn the body fat and gain the muscles myself and my pack had. Hell, she still had make-up on her face and the blood on her high school hoodie was still fresh. When I didn't get an answer I snarled in her face again, louder this time. "I will not ask again, bitch, who the FUCK are you!?"

"I- I'm..."

"Delilah?" I snapped my head to look at Ellis, my hood falling off and my eyes flashing at him. His face was a mix of anger, fear, and something broken. I knew who this was now...

"Ellis? Baby, is that you? oh, my word, get this crazy bitch offa me!" She said in a simpering voice. I covered her mouth with my hand and snarled at her again before standing up, motioning for Beta and Gamma to keep her there. My good boys at on her arms and legs.

"Ellis, is she the one you told me about last night?" I asked, holding one of his cheeks in my hand. He swallowed and nodded, leaning into my hand. "This is the one that hurt you?" Another nod. "Then she has no place here."

They snapped their heads up to me, Beta still growling at Delilah. Gamma had his mouth and nose covered, now standing and scowling at her. I cocked my head to the side. "Bitch smells like cum dumpster." Everyone's face, even Beta's and Delilah's, was priceless. Everyone's jaw just dropped.

_Who even taught you that word!? My man!_

Beta, who had been one of the harder ones to keep clean, jumped off of her legs and started patting of his pants and growling louder. "Dirty whore..." he mumbled, taking some body spray out of my bag and spritzing himself and Gamma with it.

_Again, who taught them these words!?_

Nick, Rochelle and Coach stood in front of Ellis and cocked their guns while I moved to stand in front of them with Beta and Gamma. The three of us crouched and began growling at Delilah. "Youngin', I don't usually just run people off, but you ain't welcome here," Coach said, keeping a neutral look on his face. Nick, Cas and Ro had no problem showing their distaste.

"El, baby, they ain't serious. You can't let them do thi-"

"Don't you speak to my mate that way! Shut your mouth!" I snarled, surprising myself with the word 'mate' but holding my ground as I leapt at her. "You have no place here. Leave.

"Alpha said leave, now LEAVE!" Beta and Gamma began chasing her back towards the highway, me following suit after pulling my hood up.

Ever see lions beat the crap out of each other just to get a bite of the zebra? That was what we were putting Delilah through. We all tugged at her hoodie and capris till they tore huge holes, I ripped a few letters off of the hoodie and took anything that fell out of it (which consisted of a few fair tickets, a lighter, and a wallet). We all ripped off the duct tape off and she finally got the hint to run, after we had kicked her ass from the motel office to the second overpass.

The three of us made sure she left before we got back to the others, who were waiting at the top of the hill. I stood by Ellis, who was getting a hug from Ro and Cas. I could smell the tears and shooed them off, wrapping my around around him and nearly squeaking at how hard he hugged me back.

"Sh-she acted lyke nothin' was wrong!"

"I know, hun, I know. She won't bother you anymore," I said while running a hand through his hair. _Where did his hat go... Ah, he threw it and Cas has it..._ And he had, Cas was cleaning the dust off of it while I consoled Ellis.

It was a few minutes before we all got down the hill, or rather slid down it. When we got to another hill, Gamma looked back with a snarl.

"Bitch follows..." he muttered as we all heard a splash and a few pitiful coughs. I saw red at the rims of my vision. I knew her type, she would poison us by blaming others for her mistakes, playing the victim in every scenario._ I hate women like that... _

"Get to the safe room. You guys will lock her out and get ready to sleep while Beta, Gamma and I look for food in the food area," I said, watching Coach's eyes light up. I hip bumped Ellis. "I'll grab you some cotton candy..." He grabbed me in the tightest hug I had ever received and threw me over his shoulder with a laugh. I was terrified of being picked up, always have been, and clung to him as he jogged up the hill. He carried me to the safe room, having surprisingly good aim with one arm for shooting a shotgun. Sexy.

"How'd ya know Ah liked cotton candy?" He asked once everyone was at the top of the hill, letting me down so I could do my job of clearing the area of commons. "Ah don' think Ah mentioned anythin' about it..."

"You kinda talk in your sleep, Ellis," I said as I tossed the last common infected's head behind me, noting his small blush. "This is gonna be our last chance for a good break for a while. Whispering Oaks is gonna be so full of infected. they'll be hiding in every ride and room."

"Yea, but we'll be out of here in no time," Coach said as he ushered everyone into the safe room, Beta, Gamma and myself staying out so we could look for food. Ellis pecked me on the cheek before we jumped up and over the small trailer and into the park.

* * *

Finding the food wasn't as hard as we thought it would be. With our sense of smell, we found a few microwave pizza's, nachos, burgers, and hot dogs. Gamma went around destroying vending machines to get small snacks for everyone (Coach was gonna love all the chocolate Gamma found) while Beta helped me find another bag to put all the food in.

Getting the Cotton Candy was a huge pain in the ass. First we had to clean the machine, then put the mix in (we decided on both blue and pink), then we had to find the cones to spin the "threads" onto. Starting the machine alerted a hoard, of course, but they didn't bother us when they smelt we were Hunters.

Beta and Gamma took turns bringing our junk food feast back while I kept making the Cotton Candy, no point in wasting what we have, right? We ended up having fourteen cones. Two each, nice.

* * *

We all could smell Delilah as we got closer to the safe room, finally coming in to rest. She was against the door, trying to reach through to Ellis.

"Aw, baby, come on. Let me in! I can finally make you a man," she said, trying to be seductive by leaving her hoodie wide open to show the grimy pink sheer lace underneath. I wasted no time in nipping her actions in the bud.

"Get the fuck away!" I snarled, grabbing her by the hood and throwing her into one of the cement road blocks. I didn't even flinch when I heard a bone crack. "You are not wanted! Ellis doesn't need a two cent whore hanging around. How filth like you even got to be with a man like him."

"HA! Sweetie, he ain't a man yet. He wouldn't even touch me-"

"Who would want to? You fucked his best friend behind his back and you are probably the one that turned his mother," I said calmly as I opened the door to hand the rest of the food to Cas, who had been yelling at Delilah before we had arrived.

"So what if I did? She was old, she needed to die anyway," she spat blood at my feet, right on the clean pair of converse I had found in the hotel, my knee-high ones had been constricting my calves and needed to go. "I can't see how you would want him, anyway. He's a pussy and a prude. He probably fucks his guns instead of women."

I calmly took my hoodie off and handed it to Gamma, putting my hair up and cracking my knuckles. Cas came out with everyone, making a small crowd around Delilah and I. Beta and Gamma held them back when Rochelle and Cas went to give her a piece of their mind.

"Alpha will do it. Just stay here, where it's safe..."

"That is enough of your bile," I snarled before pouncing on her, not even caring that I was only in a bra. Delilah was about to learn why I was an Alpha.

For the next ten-fifteen minutes, we were a ball of claws and snarls. She still fought like a human, trying to pull my hair and scratch my arms. I let my Hunter side take over, going for her neck and ribs. She scrambled out of her hoodie and tried to get away, running down the hill and into the water below. I followed after throwing the hoodie into a barrel fire, pouncing on her from the top of the hill and holding her under the water for a few moments, just enough to scare her half to death. I let her up and she ran herself off. I knew she'd be back, so I screamed long and loud at her before I headed back up the hill.

* * *

The looks on everyone's faces said it all, I was a mess as i walked into the safe room and shutting the door behind everyone and blocking it off. Cas wordlessly started brushing my hair out as I wiped the blood off myself. I was surprisingly neat about it, only getting some on my neck, chest, stomach and hands. Cleaning under my nails was the worst.

"Remind me to never piss you off, baby girl." I looked up to see that Coach was giving me a nervous smile. Gamma handed me a mirror and I noticed I had blown a few blood vessels in each eye, making my gold irises stand out against the red.

"Great. I look like I lost the fight," I mumbled. Ellis sat next to me, looking a little better now that he was nomming on his cotton candy.

"Ah think ya look B-E-A-utiful!" he said around a mouth full of the food, making me blush a little. "Like one o' them angel ladies that takes warriors to heaven!"

"You're looking for the word 'Valkyries,' Ellis," Rochelle said, plugging in an old microwave and starting up a pizza. "You want one, Dee?"

"I will love you forever, Ro, if you give me a pizza," I said while Cas started fussing over my face, getting the small specks of blood off. "Dafuq, Cas!" I spluttered as she got some soap in my mouth. Coach finally laughed, realizing I could control my Hunter mood swings.

* * *

This was my family, my fucked up family. I thought of a quote as Ellis and everyone else dug into their burger/hot dog/pizza.

"This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good."

* * *

**SabakuNoGaara:**

**You guys like?**

**Delilah will be making a few more visits, so look forward to more cat fights.**


	20. Dark Carnival: Wasting Time

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Dark Carnival: Wasting Time**

**Cas' POV**

* * *

And what a fucked up family indeed. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched everyone. Beta was chasing Gamma around and harassing the poor guy as per usual. Coach and Ellis had started an undeclared eating war off to the side with Ro and Dakota watching in amusement. Then there was Nick, who was- wait... Where the hell was Nick?

My eyes darted around furiously, but a pair of arms suddenly snaked around my torso, every so smoothly dropping a slice of pizza down my top.

Mark my words... That white suit was going to turn red.

"Nick. You. Are. Dead."

The safe room fell silent almost instantly as I turned towards the fiend, a shit eating grin plastered over his lips.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen," he mocked.

The growl that made its way up my throat would have made any hunter proud, but it was suddenly cut short as I was tackled from behind.

"Smell gooooood~" Beta grinned from his position over me.

I blinked a few times in surprise as he lowered his nose to the front of my shirt, my cheeks tinted red.

"The hell are you- Beta, don't you dare- arghhh!"

You never quite realize how difficult it is to fend off a hunter from delicious food and boobs until you've met Beta.

Nick was indeed a dead man.

"It's clear outside, right?" I asked once I had Beta at arms length away.

Dakota gave me a nod, an uncertain look on her face. "You shouldn't really be going out there though."

I gave Nick a sharp glare, "I guess he should have thought about that _before _dropping pizza down my top."

He stifled a laugh and straightened out his jacket. Sooooo dead.

"Ah'll come with ya," Ellis piped up, raising his hand. "Some fresh air sure would be nice."

"Me too, me too!" Beta cheered.

My face paled at the two volunteers. One was my friend's boyfriend and the other would jump at the chance of me having my shirt off.

"Hey Deeeee~ You wanna come too, right?" I asked, each word sugar coated.

It wasn't even a second later that I was shut down. She must have seen the misery on my face. "Too tired."

With a groan, I picked up my stuff and shuffled to the door. Life, why were you so cruel?

"H-hey, wait up, Cas!"

Ellis and Beta followed after me quickly and the saferoom door closed up behind them.

"If either of you see a shirt, let me know," I called out as I searched for a washroom.

I wouldn't exactly be able to clean myself off until I found a shirt, but still.

"Cas, if we play this game here, you can win a shirt," Ellis informed happily.

"Play game, play game!"

I felt my lip twitch slightly as I approached the two of them.

"You guys know you can just _take _the shirt without playing... Right?"

Ellis put on a disapproving look. "That'd be stealin', Cas."

There was a loud _smack _as my palm made contact with my forehead. I'd have to humour him though, I just knew it.

"Come on, can't be that hard."

I followed him with my eyes as he approached the rows of bottles. This game was designed to look easy, but in reality, the bottles were positioned just far enough apart to drop your chances of winning to 10 percent. Just my luck.

"See, Beta? You just have'ta get the ring over one of them bottles," Ellis instructed.

He threw the first few of them as Beta watched, but each one missed their mark and fell beneath the platform. Then Beta tried a few times, missing them all as well. It was cute seeing how much fun they were having, but it'd be even cuter if they gave my the shirt and _then _played.

"Well shit, this is pretty hard," Ellis commented as he threw the last ring.

Beta ha a few more, but they were slowly disappearing. I held my breath as he tossed the last one and we all watched as it bounced over the bottles and started circling a few of them. Come on, come on...

When it fell over one of the bottles, I instantly glomped Beta and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed rather pleased with himself and started celebrating as well.

"You're the best, Beta!"

He gave me a toothy grin at my praise then turned to Ellis expectantly.

"Prizee?"

I followed his gaze as Ellis hopped into the stand and started looking through the various t-shirts.

"Mustachio... Mr Peanut... The Midnight Riders?!" He lifted a shirt up as if it were to be worshipped. "Wear this one, Cas!"

The shirt was a basic black with what looked like four hairy guys in biker getup on the front. At this point, I didn't really care what was on it and if it was able to make Ellis so happy, it couldn't be all that bad.

"Sure, give me a medium."

A huge grin worked its way to his lips as he grabbed the shirt and hopped back over to where we were standing. He went to hand it to me, but Beta suddenly snatched it from him, then held it in front of me.

"I wonn," he grumbled, his face only brightening when I took the shirt from him.

"Thank you, Beta."

When the hunter was slightly distracted, I gave Ellis a smile and a nod of thanks. It kinda seemed like Beta was jealous, but I didn't put too much thought into it- I finally had a clean shirt.

"I'm going to go clean up," I told them as I spotted a washroom. "I'll be back in a secon-"

"Shouldn't go on your own," Ellis scolded.

Then Beta spoke up. "Not safe."

My brows furrowed and I quickly looked around for some sort of escape. Unfortunately, there weren't really any.

"I'll be fine guys. Nothing to worry about."

Neither of them looked like they accepted it though. Guess I'd have to pick one... Though I didn't really have much of a choice. Ellis was with Dakota now and being topless near him seemed like a bad way to brush of an old crush.

With evident reluctance, I grabbed onto Beta's sleeve and pulled him along to the washroom.

"Won't be long, Ellis."

I saw him wave from the corner of my eye as we walked into the restroom. Now came the fun part.

"Alright, Beta, I need you to sit right here and wait. Okay?"

He gave me a nod from his crouched position. "Okay."

Figuring that was as much as I could do, I wandered further in and stopped by a sink. I had my shirt off and moved to throw it out when I felt something brush up against my leg.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I spun around and stumbled backwards, the unhooded hunter in the doorway making my cheeks flush.

"B-Beta? What the hell? I told you to wait!"

I retreated backwards as he slowly approached, trying to grab the new shirt.

"Too long," he purred.

I felt my back hit the counter and I swallowed hard, knowing he was cornering me.

"Beta..."

Apparently my tone wasn't as stern as I had planned and soon enough he was right in front of me. Like he had before, his nose trailed along my chest, but this time I felt his tongue along my stomach. With wide eyes, I quickly sidestepped around him.

"Ellis is waiting for us..."

His head tilted to the side as he watched me intently, but I couldn't get out another word before he tackled me and pinned me to the floor.

My breath caught in my throat as he let out a low growl. Was it weird that I found that oddly attractive...?

Head out of the gutter, Cas, you don't have time for this...

...Or did I?

The sound of a horde answered that question for me and Beta shot up instantly into a crouched position. I followed quickly and threw on the shirt before sprinting outside. Ellis was standing a few feet away, a guilty look on his face.

"Ellis, what did you do?"

In one of his hands, he had his gun, but the other had what looked like a garden gnome. My brow raised curiously.

"Ah didn' mean ta, ah swear!"

Before I could say anything else, the first wave of infected came running around the corner. Dealing with commons was pretty simple, just ridiculously tedious. At the same time though, I favoured them over the special infected. Those ones were just a pain in the ass- as I was about to rediscover.

Even over the gunfire, I could still hear the insane laughter of a jockey. From where though, I had no idea... That is until it jumped onto my face. I had expected a few scratches and maybe a traditional jockey face hump, but the moment it was on me, Beta had killed it. And then he started killing every single common that came remotely close to me. I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to shoot without accidentally hitting him.

"Sh-shit! Shoot the tongue!"

Ellis' shouts were more than enough to make me turn away from the commons and run in the direction he was. As soon as I had the smoker in my sites, something tackled it to the ground. At first, I didn't care much about what it was, my priority on making sure Ellis was okay. Once he reassured me that he was fine, I lifted my rifle and glanced through the scope.

My eyes widened slightly and I had to double-check that I wasn't just seeing things. Delilah, of all people, was fighting off (if that's what you would call what she was doing) the smoker that had grabbed Ellis. Judging by the amount of blood on her hoodie though, I could tell she was losing. After everything that happened with her an my group, (especially with Ellis, then Dakota) it was hard for me to pull the trigger once my sights were on the smoker.

"What are ya waitin' for, Cas? Shoot it!"

I would have never expected to hear that from Ellis, but there he was, worried over the bitch that had broke his heart and torn it to pieces.

"You're much too good for her..." I mumbled as I finally shot the smoker.

He must not have heard me or chose to ignore it as he ran forward to the unconscious girl. I was okay with the fact that he was worried, (he had feelings for her at one point) but when he lifted her up and walked back to us, I had to draw the line.

"Ellis, what are you doing? You can't bring her ba-"

"She saved my _life_, Cas!" He argued, not even pausing to look at me. "You were too busy to do it, so she did."

My jaw fell open as I watched him walk back to the saferoom. He really thought I wasn't going to help him? That she cared for him more than I did...? That stung... A lot.

Trying to keep myself together, I picked up the gnome he had won (it cost us too much trouble to leave it behind) and followed after him with Beta at my side. I couldn't see the rest of the group reacting well to Ellis' change of heart and I definitely was _not _looking forward to it.

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

My chapter's have been kinda weird compared to my normal ones, but I'm not sure if it's a good different or not... What do you guys think?

Also, if anyone has any suggestions for what they want to happen, let us know and we'll do our best to include it :)


	21. Dark Carnival: Broken

**Chapter Twenty**

**Dark Carnival: Broken**

**Dakota POV**

* * *

"No."

"She saved ma life-"

"No!"

"Ya ain't being reasonable, darlin'-"

"Don't you fucking dare call me 'darlin' after bringing that whore into my territory, Ellis!" I had never been so pissed off in my life, nothing could compare to this. Ellis had brought Delilah back to my nest, my family, my pack, MY TERRITORY! After all that had happened, after all that she had done and said and after I kicked her ass, he brought her back here. I felt another blood vessel in one of my eyes bust, but I was seeing red anyway.

"Come on, Ellis. She has a point. After everything she said, you brought her back? And it took her that long to kill a Smoker?" Cas shook her head.

"Nope, I had to shoot it."

"Female can't fight. Weak link. Weak links get left behind," Gamma rumbled from my side, holding my arm so I didn't full out throttle Ellis to get to Delilah. The way he was so careful in bandaging her made me sick. She even had boils on her skin. She'd been infected for a while and still couldn't take care of herself

"They have a point, youngin. We can't keep her around. She's just gonna mess with the group," Coach said, trying to be the voice of reason. Nick nodded and Rochelle even got in on it.

"She's way to weak, Ellis. Dakota's only been a Hunter for a while, but she can take down a Tank almost single handedly. What can Delilah do? Punch a Smoker."

"Ya'll, I ain't lettin' her go out there alone. Ah still love 'er, even if she is a bad person."

That's it, the last thread of sanity for this situation had snapped. I snarled at Ellis and pushed him against the wall as I grabbed my hoodie, leaving the bag and food for everyone. Beta and Gamma got the hint and started getting ready to leave as well. Cas and Ro glared at Ellis, who looked confused, as I zipped up my hoodie a bit and pulled my hood up.

"Red, come on. Don't go again-" I held my hand up to stop Nick from talking and shook my head as Gamma and I opened the door and started walking away. I nodded to Beta, who whined when we started to leave, and he stayed with Cas. I wasn't going to stay and watch something like this happen again. I lost to many boyfriends to their old loves. Fuck watching it happen again.

I wiped a tear from my eye and stared as it came off my skin as a deep red. _Wonderful, I cry blood now._

* * *

**Beta POV**

I watched as my pack walked away. I knew they wouldn't be far off, always within sight if anyone looked hard enough. Or if you could smell cherry blossoms. That was her favorite smell to get for the baths she made Gamma and I take. I turned to everyone and fidgeted a bit.

"Alpha done watching mates be stupid. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present." Cas and the others looked surprised I could say that all in perfect English. I remembered how to speak perfectly, I just had problems getting it from my brain to my mouth.

"What?" Ellis looked so stupid with that boiled bitch next to him, Alpha looked better.

"Only one female per male. She isn't going to watch you let her hurt you again. Dumbass." _There's a word I haven't used in a while._

"You watch yer mouth-"

"No, you watch your's, Ellis! You just ran off someone that cares about you because of someone that hurt you! In multiple ways! Are you stupid?" Rochelle was riled up, that's for sure. I could see her cornrows getting frizzy from stress.

_Poor mama bear's gonna bust a gasket._ Ro was mama bear. She's scarier than one, in my opinion, when she's pissed off. I stepped behind Cas to watch this all unfold. I didn't expect for Nick to take off his suit jacket and then punch Ellis in the face. And the fight for Alpha male was starting.

_Took longer than I thought. Nick is like Alpha's dad and Ellis is like her mate. _"Bloodletting time," I said with a growl. "Ellis going to learn place."

"Now, boys. Ya'll don't haveta fight over."

_Why did she have to wake up now? I should throttle her, make Alpha happy._

* * *

**Dakota POV**

Gamma followed me as I destroyed stand after stand. I was having a rare Hunter Mood Swing where I acted like the monster I was supposed to be. After about an hour of just ripping things apart, I curled up next to Gamma on a rooftop where we could still see the safe room.

I could hear Rochelle bitching at Delilah, Ellis trying to defend her and Nick calling Ellis all kind of names that he didn't deserve. He had a good heart, but he didn't know when to let go. Or when to hold a grudge.

We listened to the arguments or a few hours before everyone went to sleep. We followed suit as the sun began to rise. I kept everyone on a strict nocturnal schedule. The Witches didn't move and the Tanks had worse eyesight at night.

* * *

I was prodded awake by a worried Gamma, who I pulled back down, mumbling something about five more minutes. He picked me up and shoved some beef jerky in my face.

"Mer... Teriyaki..." I took a huge bite and chewed it as we started walking along the rooftops.

The sun had just set and the group was just leaving the safe room, Delilah clinging to Ellis as if she couldn't protect herself. I took a deep breath and could smell infection, like a wound was becoming septic. It was the wounds I had given her, she must have washed them in that sewer water at the base of the hill.

_Good, she'll die soon. _I was thinking of all the ways she would die, and I hope a Witch got her. I'd let the Witch get to her.

Nick was carrying the gnome they had brought back last night. I hope he doesn't think they're gonna bring that in the helicopter or however we're getting out of here. I looked over to Gamma and saw him watching Nick intently, albeit with a far off look on his face.

_No fucking way... This is awesome..._ I smirked at Gamma who shook his head as I cleared my throat. He blushed and looked down. His one fault, Gamma had a horrible poker face and he liked the Gamblin' Man.

"D..don't tell..." He said looking at me. Poor baby looked so embarrassed. I pat him on the shoulder and started following the group.

* * *

I heard Ellis scream, "Holy shit, guys! KIDDIE LAND!" I had to face palm, and then snarl with Delilah blatantly told him to "shut the fuck up."

"How did he chose that one?" Gamma asked, motioning at her with his thumb from our place on top of the mini-train tracks. I shrugged and waved at everyone as they passed. Delilah tried to look tough and hissed at us, but one rib-cage rumbling growl from Gamma made her cling to the closest person to her, which was Nick.

I had gotten goosebumps from that growl and slowly turned to look at Gamma as he did it again, but much louder this time. I now had full body goosebumps and was just staring at him with wide eyes. That was an amazing sound. I had to learn to do that.

Delilah went to run ahead, trying to kill some commons, but Kiddie Land was already cleared by Gamma and myself. I fist bumped with Gamma as we just jumped from ride to ride to keep with them, climbing up to the top of the slide to kill any commons there.

I almost missed my landing though when the smell of a Tank hit me like a brick. I looked at Gamma who nodded and went to tell the others as I cleared the top of the slide.

Of course, Delilah started throwing a tantrum when she saw me kill the last common, nary a drop of blood on me aside from my hands.

"Look, bitch. I don't know who you think you are, but you can stop showing off."

"I ain't showing off, Delilah. I'm doing my job.," I deadpanned as everyone else made it to us. "Now, shut the fuck up. There's a Tank at the bottom of the slide-"

"A what? Probably a lie to get Ellis away from me! Stupid hoe!" she screamed so loud the ground started to shake. She had alerted the Tank.

Good job, dumbass. She stood there like nothing was wrong while Ellis tried to pull her away from the slides. When she finally saw the Tank, she pushed Ellis towards it and ran towards the next safe room, making him fall on his knees totally defenseless.

Without thinking about it, I ran to him and threw him down the slide, the Tank backhanding me right after I had. I flew through the air and watches the concrete get closer. I couldn't even do anything to slow myself down or land correctly. I was going to fast.

I closed my eyes right before I hit the ground, and a loud crack erupted from my hip as it slammed into the ground. I skidded about ten feet. I laid completely still and still as I heard the others take the Tank down, though I screamed loud enough to make my throat bleed as I heard it die.

I had seriously fucked up my left hip, the one I landed on. I think it was fractured (if you know anything, fractures hurt more than breaks, for the simple fact that you can feel the bone grinding on itself). I knew that if I had been alone and fully turned, this would be a fatal injury.

I heard everyone coming to me as I continued to scream and sob in pain. I'm not proud of my moment, but it fucking hurt! I must have blacked out from the pain because I only remember Cas, Nick and Ellis crowding around me to pick me up and take me to the safe room.

I vaguely remember muttering "I'm broken" while being carried.

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know, but this one was hard to write. I didn't want Dakota to sound like a total bitch, but she still had to be an asshole.**


	22. Dark Carnival: The Last Straw

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Dark Carnival: The Last Straw**

**Cas' POV**

* * *

It was one thing to run from a tank, but another to knock Ellis over in front of it. And then when Dakota took the fall for Delilah's stupidity, that's where I drew the line.

"Did she break anythin'?" Ellis asked as they carried her up the next set of stairs.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Nick shot back.

I covered them from up front, my attention momentarily drawn to Ellis as he shifted his hold on her. The whimper that escaped Dakota's lips made my body tense with anger.

I tried to keep an even tone as I spoke up though. "Ellis, avoid touching her hip. Might be a break there."

He gave me a nod and shifted her back, her face relaxing instantly.

"I think we have a problem, y'all," Coach called from up ahead.

When I got to where the others were standing, a scowl formed on my lips. Not only was there a 6 foot drop to the ground, but after that, it looked like the only way to the saferoom was through the merry-go-round.

Normally, I wouldn't be worried, but Dakota was out of commission.

"How do you guys wanna do this...?" I spoke up after a moment.

Everyone was silently dreading what we had to do. Only Nick offered an answer.

"We do this as quickly and carefully as we can."

Of course, it wasn't a helpful answer, but it was a good one at least With that being the case, we all turned to Coach expectantly. He looked just as frustrated as the rest of us though.

"Let's start with getting' her down there," he instructed. "Then Cas'll take the boys and clear a path. Me an' Ro will cover Dee, Ellis, and Nick. Sound good?"

The group exchanged nods before getting into action. Once we had Dakota down, Beta, Gamma, and I continued forward and opened the grates for the merry-go-round. As expected, flashing lights and music started playing. It was like ringing the dinner bell for the hordes of infected.

The sounds of the horde and various special infected, I was expecting, but when I heard Dakota's voice, I had to do a double take.

"The hell are you guys doing with all that noise?"

Gamma grinned at my side as he snapped a common's neck. "Alpha tough."

Beta nodded enthusiastically. There was no doubt in my mind that she was one of the, if not, toughest in the group. I'd seen it first hand when she singlehandedly killed a witch and tank of separate occasions. The only problem I had with her being concious was that she'd want to-

"Put me down, damn it!"

I heard her grunt in pain as they placed her down, but she didn't say anything else. Guess I could give her out stash of adrenaline...

"Dakota, catch."

I tossed the supply bag at her before turning back to the mass of infected that needed killing. Not even a minute later, she joined us at the front of the group, taking down a smoker as she did.

"Kill steal," I muttered as she took another adrenaline shot.

I was glad she was feeling well enough to fight, but at the same time, I was hoping the effects of the drug would ware off by the time we met up with Delilah again- actually, no, I hoped she had enough juice in her to kick her ass again. Though, I guess she really didn't need the adrenaline in the first place to do it. Hell, my six year old cousin could probably do it.

"Chargerrr," Beta growled in warning. We were about half way through the marry-go-round an a charger was the last thing we needed. If it came through here, it would have a clean shot at all of us. Stee-rike.

And there he was, right one cue, standing at the gate exit, waiting for us to line up.

"Oh fuck no," Dakota snarled, another shot in the process of being injected.

With a hunter screech, she leaped forward as ripped the charger's head clean off its shoulders.

Oh Delilahhh~ there's a world of pain coming to yaaa~

As we reached the end, we stepped over the mangled charger, then rounded a corner. The saferoom door was just a little ways away, but with all the infected, it was going to take forever. There must have been a way to shut of the merry-go-ride, a switch or something.

I kept a look out for one as we kept fighting through the horde. When I finally saw it, I sprinted off to the side, nearly tackling the button terminal in the process. And then it was quiet. Well, minus the infected.

"Good goin', Cas," Coach praised.

I gave him a thumbs up as I held my position in the little walk in area. It helped to have my back against something, but as soon as I heard a spitter hork, I knew I was screwed. Please not in here...

And then the blob of goo was at my feet, and my shoes started burning.

"Fucking spitting bitch!" I shouted as a scampered away from the puddle.

I was hoping it wouldn't burn through my shoes, but they were just converses and soon enough, I felt the heat on the bottom of feet. I kicked my shoes off as fast as I could and dropped to the floor, trying to get the acid off with the tops of my shoes.

Then I heard her about to spit again, but I wasn't about to let that happen. As soon as I saw her, I grabbed my rifle and planted a bullet in her forehead. Good riddance.

"You okay, hun?" Rochelle asked from my side.

"Could be worse," I mumbled.

With a groan, I stood up, wincing when my feet were supporting my weight. Before I could take a step, Beta crouched down infront of me, offering me a ride. I wasn't about to deny it, seeing as the bottom of my feet were essentially raw, so I hopped on and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get a move on, people!" Coach bellowed as the path started to clear.

No one needed to be told a second time and we all made our way to the saferoom. It happened to be in the tunnel of love, which made me chuckle softly. This could be interesting.

And then I heard Delilah's voice and my mood instantly dropped.

"Ellis, baby, you made it. What took you guys so long?"

I felt my jaw clench and I'm sure the rest of the group had similar reactions.

"That's it," I heard Dakota growl.

She had her hand in the supply bag, rummaging around for another adrenaline shot as she matched forward, but she came up empty handed. She didn't stop her advance on the bitch until her face contorted in pain and she passed out. Gamma was quick to catch her, but I wasn't going to let Delilah off the hook just yet.

Sliding off of Beta, I handed him my gun and sword before continuing where Dakota left off.

I wasn't the most passive of a person, but I also wasn't aggressive, so when my fist landed a hit on the dumb bitch's face I'm sure no one had expected it.

"You actually have the nerve to ask what took us so long?" I shouted angrily. "You used Ellis as a scapegoat so you can run and hide and you think you can just brush it off, you cunt!?"

I swung my fist again as she started wailing for Ellis to help her. Truth be told, I had never called someone that before (if anything, I found it insulting to females), but Delilah had pushed on my last nerves. Everyone had their snapping point and she was the first to find mine.

I pulled my arm back for another punch, but Ellis caught me at the elbow.

"That's enough, Cas..." he mumbled.

"Really, Ellis?" I demanded, trying to shake my arm from him. "After all she's done you're still going to protect her?"

He shook his head for a second and released my arm. Delilah had on a triumphant smile... until Ellis spoke up.

"Delilah, you ain't welcome here anymore..."

It was deathly silent as his words were starting to sink in.

"E-Ellis, baby... You- you can't. I love yo-"

The cocking of a shotgun cut her off.

"Out, Delilah."

She sat there stunned for a minute, but finally, she got up and walked to the door.

"I don't need you!" She shouted at us. "You're not even a man! That stupid whore can have you!"

A few of us shifted towards our weapons at the name, but it wa Ellis who reacted first.

"She ain't a whore!" He shot back. "She's a thousand times better'a woman than you and I'd be the luckiest guy ta have her!"

To make his point, he stepped forward and put the shotgun barrel to her head.

"Git out."

After a moment, she finally left the saferoom, leaving Ellis to lock it behind her. I wanted to jump and cheer so badly, but seeing as my feet were a bit messed up, I just slid down against a wall with a grin on my face. I saw similar looks on the others as they settled down for a break.

Gamma had gone out the opposite door while mumbling something about adrenaline and Ellis had gone to sit near Dakota. I was glad he had finally smartened up and realized how stupid he was being. I just wished he had realized earlier, before he hurt Dabkota.

"Does it hurt?"

Beta's voice snapped me from my thoughts an I looked over at him with a shrug.

"Just a bit sore."

He gave me a nod and reached for the health kit strapped over my shoulder. I leaned closer to him so he could get it, only then realizing the cuts along my knuckles. They were well worth it though.

Things would finally start getting back to normal now that Delilah was gone. It wouldn't be easy to get back to how it was before, but it was a big step in that direction.

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

What's everyone think? Come on people, we want to hear from you :)


	23. Dark Carnival: Whispers in the Dark

**Chapter Twenty~Two**

**Dark Carnival: Whispers in the Dark**

**Dakota POV**

* * *

I had woken up from my pain and adrenalin overdose around noon. I opened my eyes to see the whole group laying around me. I was on my right side (the side without a fractured hip) with my feet in Rochelle's lap, legs over Nick's, and my head in Ellis' lap.

Beta had his head in Ellis' lap, too, but on the other leg with Cas sleeping while trying to spoon with him (the girl is never supposed to be the big spoon) and Gamma spooning her.

_A Cas Sammich. Too bad Gamma likes a little Gambit instead._

I wasn't touching Coach, who was on the other side of Ro; Snoring away with his head on her shoulder. I think I heard him mumble about being a one-man cheeseburger apocalypse, which made me let out a huff of a laugh as I closed my eyes and buried my face into Ellis' thigh and I wrapped my right arm under it. I felt his hand twitch on my ribs, which made me bite the fabric of his coveralls.

I had a very... intimate... problem with feather-light touches. Hunter's might be violent and vicious, but our skin was very sensitive... Who am I kidding? I had feather-touch issues when I was normal! It was about one hundred times worse now. That, and the fact that we were surrounded by people made it so much worse.

_Why do they have to be here? _I tightened my hand over his knee and I could feel my claws break small holes in the fabric. I growled quietly, which awoke Beta and Gamma, and they proceeded to make odd growlings, which woke everyone else as they pretty much sat on Ellis to just nuzzle my face... Beta was much to close to uh... "Lil Ellis..."

I butted them both away and propped myself up on my elbows, hand still caught in the coveralls and hugging his leg. Ellis seemed to suddenly smell amazing, and I took a discreet inhale of his wrist when he moved some hair out of my face.

My moment was ruined when Cas accidentally bumped my bad hip and I buried my face into Ellis' thigh with a loud whine as I curled myself as close to him as I could. I knew she didn't mean it, but-

"GOD DAMN IT, CAS! Why!? What did I ever do to you!?" I nearly yowled at her with tears in my eyes. Beta just smirked at me and I had no idea why until I noticed my face was right in Ellis' crotch.

_So not how I wanted to end up here..._

My face turned 50 shades of red as I bolted to a standing position, cracking the back of my head on Gamma's chin and standing on my bad leg. I just stood there, shifting to my good leg, with a red face and my left leg now having it's own personal seizure.

I heard Gamma laughing at me, so I turned to him and made the Hunter mating call that he and Beta had plagued me with at the Motel, but mine was deep, almost as deep as a male Hunter's. I wish I had a camera to get a picture of his face as he glanced at Nick discreetly, but Beta noticed and made the same noise.

* * *

After everyone had calmed down, eaten, and cleaned up, Coach checked my hip. I had to unbutton and pull down my pants a bit so he could check all around the hip socket. I didn't even blush when I noticed I was wearing black, lacy, boy-cut panties that only had solid fabric over the crotch and a matching bra (but most of it was solid fabric so no flashing), Coach didn't seem to care, either. He stayed very professional about it.

Apparently, you learn a lot about breaks and fractures from being an old football coach, but that didn't stop Cas and Rochelle from standing in on the whole procedure.

He gently applied pressure to every part of my pelvic area, always asking how high the pain was using a scale of 1-10 and wrote down the numbers on a large sketch he had made of a hip/pelvic area (not detailed, just the bones). He gradually got into smaller and smaller areas until he pinpointed where my fracture was.

My Ilium, the larger part of a female's hips that is the bones that make the "V" leading to your privates, on the left side was fractured right at the crest of it's highest part. This would make crouching and bending at the waist in any direction painful; my left leg needed to be put back into the socket, too.

Cas, Ro, and Coach all tried to put it back, but apparently my muscles were too strong for normal people to put it back, so we had to have Beta and Gamma do it. They copied what Ro and Cas had done as Coach held my shoulders down, and with a loud crack my leg was back in place and my limp was barely there. As I pulled my pants up, Ellis finally turned around and came over. He looked so worried and the crack of my leg's relocation probably didn't help. He didn't seem to notice that I had yet to put my hoodie on or zip up my pants, which were very low on my hips because of the weight of the Assassin's Creed belt buckle I had.

"Ah'm sorry," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on top of mine. I wrapped my arms around his torso and closed my eyes, just listening to his heartbeat. "Ah'm so sorry Ah put the whole group in danger by bringin'... her with us. Ah promise Ah'll neva do any thang like tha' agai-"

I shushed him with a finger to his lips, pecking him lightly afterwards. "It's in the past, Ellis. You saw what she really was underneath it all and you kicked her out. That's all that matters," I said while rubbing my knuckles against his cheek.

"Bu' you got hurt! Ya coulda died!"

"But I didn't, babe," I said with a shrug. "I can still walk and everything, I'll just have to make sure I don't bump it or get hit too hard or the fracture could turn into a piece of bone chipping off. I'll be fine, Ellis." I moved my arms to around his neck and hugged him close, giving his neck a few open mouth kisses before resting my head on his shoulder.

He nodded and returned the embrace. It took him a few more minutes to notice that my panties and matching bra were out for all the world to see. Ellis didn't freak out this time, looking me over with a nice blush over his cheeks before he let me go so I could fix my pants and belt.

We had all decided to stay in this Tunnel of Love safe room one more night, just to give everyone a break and rest some more. Coach took first watch as we all curled up with what spare blankets we had, I was even cold with my hotter-than-Hunter-normal temperature.

* * *

Leaving the safe room first with Beta and Gamma, we did what we usually did. Clearing Commons was easy, even with a Spitter almost hitting us right outside the door. Gamma disposed of her while Beta and I got the rest. Everyone had extra adrenalin to give me if my hip acted up.

Once everyone was back together, we walked ahead. I had smelled a Tank almost as soon as I woke up. It was walking around the Tunnel of Love, probably making rounds of its territory. Fighting it in here was going to suck, especially because I knew that by the time we got to it... I would have so much adrenalin in my body I would forget I had a major injury to not aggravate.

* * *

**Here's a new chapter. Hope ya'll like it! Any reviews are welcome, but flames will be treated as war!**

**3 SabakuNoGaara426**


	24. Dark Carnival: Tunnel of Love

**Chapter Twenty~Three**

**Dark Carnival: Tunnel of Love**

**Cas' POV**

* * *

Thanks to Dakota and the boys, the path was clear of infected (up and walking ones anyway). We had to step over quite a few corpses, but I wasn't going to complain, this was the easy part.

"Hey Coach, does this bring back any memories?" Nick chided. "You, a cheeseburger, romance in the air."

The look Coach gave him made me chuckle to myself. According to Dakota, Coach had been mumbling about cheeseburgers in his sleep, so maybe Nick had heard it too. Or maybe he was just being an ass.

"And how many tunnel of love stories do you have, Nickolas?" Coach shot back. "'Cause Coach got lots'a lovin'."

Nick snickered. "More than enough."

Beta made that rumbling sound they made to tease each other, but Gamma didn't join in this time.

"Did you let them ride on your lap too?" I added playfully.

A frown tugged on the con man's lips. "Are we really getting back to that?"

I gave him an innocent shrug and moved on ahead. "You said it first, not me."

There was grumbling from behind, something about _women_, before I tuned him out. Judging by the way the hunters' eyes were darting around the area, we had more important issues to deal with.

"What's up, Beta?" I asked after nudging him softly.

He gave me a quick look before sniffing the air with a sour look. "Tank. Stay close."

Oh, just perfect, a tank in the tunnel of love with us. That's just what we needed.

I gave Beta a nod, despite my concern and followed behind him. This was going to suck beyond belief.

"It's not like we haven't dealt with tanks before," Nick cut in.

I turned to him with a sceptical look, but it turned into a look of confusion when he winced in pain.

"Nick, the last time we fought a tank, Dee got hurt," Ellis pointed out.

I was expecting a cynical reply from the con man, but he had nothing to offer.

"Nick, you okay...?"

He shot me a look, telling me to mind my own business. If that's the way he wanted to be, then that's fine. I knew something was up though, he looked like he was still in pain. I had heard a grunt and assumed it was him, but when a tank broke through the wall, I knew I was wrong.

"Sh-shit, we don't want your Kool Aid!" I yelled out in a panic.

The group ran forward as the oversized infected started chasing after us. In the next moment, three hooded bodies leaped back at the tank and started ripping it to shreds. Unfortunately, that didn't stop it from continuing its chase after us and before I could fully register it, Nick took a hit to the back and went flying into a wall.

Being the closest to him, I ran to where he was on the ground and pulled his arm over my shoulders. His hiss of pain made me wince, but I didn't stop. As much as I loved teasing Nick and as much as his arrogance ticked me off at times, he was like family to me and I wasn't going to leave family behind.

"Come on, old man," I grunted as I pulled him to his feet.

He had opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes suddenly widened as the tank was headed straight for us. The tunnel of love was about the width of a single room all the way down, so I should have expected it to be coming right towards us. I knew we didn't have time to move though, so I shut my eyes as waited for the pain.

Instead of getting smacked around like I thought I would, I heard a loud yowl that snapped my eyes open. Just as I looked up, Beta jumped at the wall above us, then pushed off an leaped at the tank, successfully knocking it onto the ground and tearing up its face.

A sigh of relief left my lips, but Nick's grunting didn't leave much time to relax.

"Ellis, give me a hand here!"

The southerner was quick on his toes and helped me bring Nick to where Coach and Rochelle were waiting.

"Looks like we found the swan maintenance room of love y'all."

This time Nick's grunt wasn't from the pain.

"Youngins, bring him up here and we'll get him patched up," Coach called from the second floor.

Once we brought him up, Coach and Rochelle took him from there, leaving Ellis and I to make sure our hunter pack was okay.

As soon as I stepped around the corner, I was tackled and pinned to the ground, a red hooded hunter taking its place above me. Beta didn't say anything though, just looked me over quickly.

"I'm fine, Beta."

He didn't accept the reassurance until he was satisfied, then nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

When he finally let me up, I saw Ellis checking on Dakota like Beta had done for me, except he hadn't knocked her to the ground to do it. I saw her wince when she stepped forward though, so maybe he should have.

"You can't be so reckless, Dee," he scolded with concern. "You got'ta let'cher hip heal."

I couldn't help but chuckle as she waved off his concern. She was probably too wound up on adrenaline still to feel the full effect of her tank fight.

"Is Nick okay...?"

I hadn't expected Gamma to be the one to ask, but I gave him a shrug.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but Coach and Ro are taking care I him, he should be fine."

A worried look made its way to the hunter's face, but he nodded none the less. His concern made me curious, but I wasn't about to start making assumptions just yet.

Continuing up to where the others were, we were suddenly stopped by Rochelle before we could make it to the next room.

"Coach said we're going to stay here for a while," she told us. "He thinks Nick has a kidney stone."

I raised a brow in her direction, and I'm sure there were a few other questioning looks from the others.

"It's- Well, Coach says it should pass soon anyway, nothing to worry about."

After recovering various agreements, we all settled into the room. I wasn't really in the mood to sleep, so when my eyes fell on a roll of aluminum foil, my eyes lit up. I wasn't exactly sure _what _I was going to do with it, but I did know it would help pass the time.

"Hey, Beta, come over here for a sec."

He walked over without a fuss, but I couldn't help but chuckle at his concerned look towards the shiny material.

"How would you like a suit?" I asked innocently.

His head tilted in confusion. "Like Nick's?"

"No, no." I paused for a second and played with the rim of my shirt. "You saved me earlier, so you're kind of like my knight in shining armour. Now it can be literal."

I had meant to say it lightly, like I was just goofing around and stuff, but saying it out loud made me realize how true it was. Well, the figurative part anyway.

His confused look finally turned into a grin as he wiggled his brows at me, making my cheeks flush.

"Get a room!"

My attention shot over to Dakota for a moment, playfully glaring at the grin she was giving me.

"Not like I was the one who had a shower with Ellis," I countered.

It didn't seem to faze her though, and she just shrugged. "We had our own room."

I opened my mouth for a retort, but closed it when I couldn't find one. Check mate.

Grabbing the aluminum foil in one hand and Beta's sleeve with the other, I made my way into the smaller room attached to that one. It had a door and as I closed it, I could hear Dakota laughing.

It didn't take me long after that to make a chest piece out of the aluminum and soon after that, I ended up falling asleep cuddled with Beta. At some point, he must have wiggled away from me and put my contraption on, because when I woke up, that's the first thing I saw.

I would have prefered having my head rested up against his chest, but the sight of the shiny foil made me smile.

"Come on everyone, let's get moving!" Coach called eagerly.

I poked my head out the door, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Nick's okay?"

"Mhmm, good as new," he answered with a clap on Nick's back.

The con man didn't seem to appreciate it much and just continued through the building with a huff.

"Couldn't get the stick out of his ass though, eh?"

Coach just gave me a burly laugh and shook his head.

With Nick leading the way, we finally made it out of the tunnel of love. Everyone was happy to be out of the shin deep water, but when our eyes fell on the Screaming Oak roller coaster, the mood dropped.

"We have to run that thing, with _zombies _chasing us?" Nick questioned incredulously.

This time, I shared Nick's pessimism.

"It won't be too bad," Rochelle spoke up.

Ellis was next in line, nearly jumping from excitement. "Yeah, Nick! This is like a dream come true!"

A second after, Nick face palmed and marched over to the control panel.

"Looks like it's going to draw a lot of attention..." Coach mumbled as he looked over the controls.

"Another off switch at the end maybe?" I added.

Coach gave a shrug and moved to start it up, but Dakota caught his arm quickly.

"Let us check out the other side of the ride for another way. We can get over there no problem."

Thinking it over for a second, Coach finally nodded and the three hunters took off. If not for Beta's makeshift 'armour', we wouldn't have been able to see them at the distance they were at, but it was easy to spot the shiny material as he leaped from one track to the next.

We were barely waiting for a minute or two when the gate to the coaster suddenly swung open and no alarms were set off.

"Told you it wouldn't be bad," Rochelle smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief and followed the rest of the group onto the roller coaster track. It was going to be easier than I thought, but I still wasn't excited about walking across it. I was never a fan of heights, never have been- never will be, so as the track started sloping upwards I wasn't all that thrilled.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Nick teased. "'Fraid of heights?"

I shot him a glare, but my answer was cut off as a tongue wrapped around my waist. Even Nick had a look of panic on his face as I was tugged back off the tracks and started a free fall to the ground. I shut my eyes tight, but couldn't prevent the chipped scream that escaped my lips.

Why the hell did I have to die from falling off a roller coaster? That was just way too cruel.

As I neared the bottom, I heard the puff of a dying smoker and someone wrapped their arms around me. I didn't open my eyes though, even when I landed on solid ground, and without warning, I was in the air again. A few more times and the person finally sat me down on the floor.

"Cas...?"

Beta's growly voice finally cracked my eyes open and I swallowed hard before burying myself in his chest. I could feel my body shaking from the adrenaline rush and the fear, but by the time Coach and the others made it, Beta had calmed me down. Talk about my knight in shining armor.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Ro asked with concern.

I gave her a quick nod and stood up with Beta.

"Tell me there's a saferoom nearby," I sighed.

Gamma and Dakota sent me a nod and pointed further down the path we were on.

"Just down there," Dakota informed, evenly, but there was something she wasn't happy about.

I gave her a questioning look, but it was Gamma who spoke up.

"Bitch was here."

My jaw locked at the information and I gripped my weapon tighter. Everyone else seemed to have similar reactions.

Sooner or later, we were going to have to take care of her once and for all, but until then, we could rest.

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

Sorry about the long ass wait, the words just weren't coming to me . Oh! SabakuNoGaara426 decided to get me to draw a tank/ kool aid dude hybrid because of the line with the tank... If you want to see how it turned out look up my account on deviantArt - xcas92x Everything on the first page of the search is mine.

Trying to put a link in here is too annoying, but I might put a link up on SabakuNoGaara426's homepage... we'll see. :)


	25. Dark Carnival: All About Us

**Chapter Twenty~Four**

**Dark Carnival: All About Us**

**Dakota's POV**

* * *

Ellis kept his hand on my lower back, under my hoodie and over my tribal rose tattoo, as I regrouped with everyone before heading to the safe room. Beta flanked my right side, with Gamma on the left. Cas and Nick stood in front of us, looking slightly concerned as I wiped some blood off my face with my sleeve while Coach and Ro were checking everyone over for injuries.

The only casualty? Beta's "chest plate." It had so many holes in it that it just fell right off. He looked so sad when it did.

The whole thing would have looked amazing for a photo-shoot or music video. Right now, though, I was Helheim bent on finally getting the message through Delilah's dilapidated, plastic skull... Preferably through a number of fractures, bruises, and puncture wounds. I was seeing red and shaking with anger and adrenalin, but this time, it was my own.

The shots had worn off, but once we had gotten Delilah's scent from the safe room, plus actually saw her through the bars, something had snapped. I wasn't going to play nice this time.

"You were playing nice before, youngin'?" I barely twitched my head back to acknowledge Coach, instead answering with a snarl deep in my throat and cracking my neck. Rochelle gave a sarcastic HA! before she answered for me.

"Coach, I have seen plenty of cat fights and Hunter attacks. That was clearly just a territorial warning, right?" Gamma and Beta nodded as they each placed the hand closest to my body on my shoulders.

"We are a pack. Alpha is protector of pack, yes?" Gamma asked. Rhetorically, of course. He kind of sounded like Johnny Depp, in an odd way.

"Alpha must, also, defend territory from solitaries and threats," Beta said as he squeezed my shoulder. His voice was much different than Gamma's; more like Kellan Lutz (Emmet Cullen, guys). "Bitch has trespassed, insulted, attacked, and endangered us all."

"So, basically," Nick cut in as we started across the bridge. "Red's going to finally get the message through this cunt's head?" I growled at the use of that crude word. I hated using or hearing it.

Cas shook her head while reloading her gun. "I think Dee's just going to kill her."

* * *

Everyone talked about what they thought I would do as the boys and I pulled away from the group, after I squeezed Ellis' hand for reassurance. We were a good five yards from everyone when we reached the door. Upon doing so, we began screeching and shouldering the door, occasionally clawing at the edges.

I smirked, noticing that Beta and Gamma had the same reaction, as Delilah started scream and attempt to make threatening noises. I looked through the small window to see her flattening herself against the exit door. I jumped over to the other side's door, the boys following close behind, and reached through to grab a fistful of her hair and using it to slam her head against the bars a few times before letting her fall to the ground.

With a few annoying sounds she turned around and paled as she saw us, tripping over the bars once used to separate long lines of people.

"What's wrong?" Beta chuckled cruelly while reaching through the door to pull the bar out of it's slot and dropping it on the floor.

"We just want to play," Gamma said in the creepiest calm voice I had ever heard, but my own scared me even more.

"You don't want to play any more, Delilah?" It was like I had two voices, or a double pitch to it, like two voices where talking at once with an under lying growl to it. "But you liked playing mind games before! Let's play a new game now!"

"Le-leave me alone! G-get b-b-back!" She threw - fucking threw- a baseball bat at us, which Gamma swatted away as we walked towards her slowly.

"But we want to play a game," Gamma rumbled at her as she sloppily ran between us, bumping his shoulder. As he and Beta unblocked the door to let every one inside, I walked to the other and screamed out the door after her retreating figure.

"Let's have some FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" The same growling double pitch my voice had taken on reverberated through my throat carried on through the scream.

* * *

As I chased Delilah around the dark carnival's bumper cars, I knew it was only me and her. The others were replenishing their ammo and medical supplies at the safe room, and I was glad for that. They didn't need to see what was about to happen - what I was about to do.

I turned around and jumped over a fence on the side of the structure, standing to the side of the doorway I heard her approaching. I clothes-lined her as she tried to run out, smirking at the choking gasps she made as she crouched in front of me, stunned.

"Just you and me now, Delilah. No one to save you, no one to stop me. I can finally get rid of you. For good."

"H-how? That Tank threw you down those slides!" She sounded so desperate with her strained voice. "You shouldn't even be alive."

I swung my arms out in a wide gesture. "Look around you, dumb-ass! The whole continental United States is now the set of the best horror movie ever!" I chuckled at her face for a moment before continuing. "I'm a little more than half-changed and know how to land from a fall with minimal damage. I'm just glad I get this... _quality_ time with you."

She hastily stumbled into the alley next to us as I paced in front of her, taking the worst stance I had ever seen. "W-what?"

I zipped up my hoodie so it actually covered my bra, not by much though, as I chuckled darkly again. Her confusion was just too much. It fueled my inner animal, and I loved it.

"I'm going to make this hurt," I growled out as I crouched in front of her. "I am going to kill you slowly, painfully. I'm going to make you beg for a Tank to be throttling you into the ground before I'm done, you pathetic bitch."

She lunged at me out of fear. I met her half way with a loud scream, biting into her shoulder and ripping at her stomach with my claws. She jumped back before immediately jumping back at me. This time, however, I spun around and landed a round house kick to her face that landed her a good ten feet away...

And deliciously close to an already irritated Witch. She was already growling at the noise our spat (can't really call a one sided fight a fight, can you?) was causing, and I felt a smile split my face - a smile that would scare any generation's Joker.

I snarled at Delilah and started pushing her towards the Witch once she had stood back up. I admit, I fought dirty to do it. I pulled her hair, scratched her face and sucker punched her multiple times, but it was worth it when the Witch screamed and sunk her talon-like hands into Delilah's stomach.

I jumped onto a wooden stand to watch the Witch's work. She gave a new meaning to "rip them a new one." It only took 5 minutes for Delilah's body to weaken and I watched the whole thing, Joker's smile still on my face, as the Witch ripped her apart.

I was surprised when she started eating the corpse, but I remembered that I had never actually seen a Witch feed on a Survivor before, so this must be how they actually got a few calories.

I shrugged and started back toward the group after the Witch had finished her meal, not that any of it was digestible, and knew that everyone had heard the screeches and screams the fight had caused. I kept the smirk on my face as I sat in one of the cleaner bumper cars and propped my feet up on the front of it.

I had to enjoy my victory while I could. I didn't want to seem too Feral in front of everyone. Even as I thought that, I found myself licking my hands and forearms clean of Delilah's blood, not the least bit ashamed.

* * *

**A**** Note**** From SabakuNoGaara426**

**I am so sorry this took so long to get out. Assassin's Creed III came out, Hurricane Sandy hit my area (Western New York so all we got was some flooding and high winds), and I just lost track of time!**

**The story will continue, so no worries, with quicker updates =)**


	26. Dark Carnival: Up On The Rooftop

**Chapter Twenty~Five**  
**Dark Carnival: Up On The Rooftop**  
**Cas' POV**

* * *

I kind of figured Dakota was going to kill Delilah- and hell, she deserved it- but it wasn't until we heard the screech of an angry witch did we know that Delilah was finally taken care of. We had listened to the fight from afar and while we knew that in any other situation, the sounds would have made us uneasy, we didn't react negatively in the least. Beta and Gamma were even grinning.

"Think it's over...?" Rochelle asked after a moment.  
Both Gamma and Beta strained their ears for a second before nodding. With the two hunters leading the way, we made our way through the various carnival stands. When we made it to the bumper cars, I was only half surprised to see Dakota leaning back in one of the cars with her feet up as she licked her hand clean. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. At least we wouldn't have to deal with that bitch of a hunter any more. I had more than enough of her for a lifetime and more.

No one chose to say anything about it though. Instead, we just made our way through the broken down ride with content looks on our faces. As Nick passed by Dakota, he gave her a pat on the back, followed by a hug from Ellis. I couldn't explain how happy I was that he finally let go of that bitch and could see how good he had it with Dakota.

"I vote we find drinks and have a toast," Nick commented as we made it to the back alley.

A few chuckles and nods were shared within the group before Coach spoke up. "Best idea yet, Nicolas."

Nick smirked at his praise and took the lead as we kept walking. When I drew my attention away from the conman, I couldn't help but notice the look Gamma was giving him. I had noticed his gaze before, but I was starting to think there was more to it than I had originally thought.

Stopping beside him, I gave Gamma a small nudge with my elbow, bringing his attention to me with a start.

"Like the view?"

I wasn't sure if it was possible, but Gamma's pale cheeks flushed ever so slightly at being caught and he turned his head away from me. Unfortunately for him, Beta was on his flank, wigging his brows at the taller hunter. It was amusing to watch Gamma try to get rid if Beta, but in the end, I knew I wanted to help him out if I could.  
Shooing Beta away, I caught Gamma's attention once more, this time with a serious look on my face.

"You should talk to him about it. Or at least try your hand- stake a claim and all that," I suggested.

Gamma seemed appalled by it at first so I continued. "Maybe he accepts or maybe he rejects it, but isn't it better to know than to sit on the side lines? Best to do it now before he gets with Ro or someone else."

The low rumbling from the hunter's throat told me I had chose the right motivation for the situation.

"Your choice though, Gamma."  
When he finally stopped growling at me, he gave a nod and quickened his pace to catch up to the conman. Of course, Beta now had a grin on his lips and he leaned into me suggestively. I wasn't sure where we stood in that whole aspect, or if I even wanted that, but before either of us could say anything, the ground startled to rumble and a tank charged at us from the barn up ahead.

"Shoot the shit out'ta that thing!" Coach bellowed.

The group scattered as we all shot at the tank, but I could tell it wasn't going to go down easily. Not even two minutes into the attack, I felt the wind get knocked out of me as a hunter tackled me to the ground. At first, I thought it was just Beta being overprotective again, but when I felt a clawed hand dig into my side, I knew it wasn't him.  
Before I had a chance to knock it off of me -or even try to- a flash of red shot by and Beta had the hunter pinned beside me. Over his snarling, I faintly heard Ellis get dragged of by a smoker before Dakota went to help him. The last four didn't seem to be fairing much better with the tank either.

I took a step to help them when the tank's fist made contact with Nick and sent him flying into the barn with a loud crack and a thud. I felt myself wince at the sound, but the next noise made me shiver. I had never heard a hunter make a sound like that. It was similar to the regular hunter scream, yet it sounded more feral, and more importantly, angry.  
In the next instant, Gamma jumped at the tank and started ripping into its flesh, throwing blood everywhere in the process.

The others moved to help him, so I figured it would be a good idea to make sure Nick was okay. As soon as I took a step forward though, I felt the wound on my side pull and I grit my teeth in pain. Even with my hand pressed against it, the blood kept seeping through. Nick must have been worse off than me though, if the snap from earlier was any indication. I'd suck it up for now and help him out. He was family after all.

"Nick...?"

I strained my ears for any sound from him, but it was Dakota's voice that replied.

"He's over here," she called. "Hold still, Nick. Something broke and you're going to make it worse."

Once I turned the corner, I saw Nick laying on the floor with Dakota crouched by his side. By the looks of it, she was trying to determine which bone broke, but when I was close enough, she turned to me with a scowl.

"You've got red on you."

I winced as I shrugged indifferently. "Red's my favourite colour."

My response lessened her scowl slightly, but it was back as soon as Nick grunted in pain.

"I told you to stop moving."

"I'm fine, go stitch her up or something."

My brows pulled together at his statement and Dakota nearly smacked him.

"You've got broken bones and probably a concussion. Now is not the time to start being a gentleman," she growled.

I nodded my agreement and crouched down on his other side. "You're priority right now, Nick."

As we worked on finding his injury, I could feel his eyes on us (between groans of pain, of course). He didn't say anything about it at first, but when we heard the tank finally go down he spoke up.

"My ex-wife didn't even care for me this much... Why would you guys?"

Both Dakota and I looked startled by his question, but she was the first to respond.

"When you found out I was infected, you helped me out and kept my secret. Why would you do that?"

Instead of giving her a good answer, he turned to me stubournly. "You're losing too much blood-"

"Just shut up and accept that we want to help you," I cut in.

He looked taken aback for a moment before he relaxed and nodded slowly.

"I was never really there for my wife- ex wife... Well, anyone really..." He started. "I've been just out for myself my whole life, so I never expected anything in return. Then the world goes to shit and the first people I run into care for me more than anyone else ever did."

We sat silently and listened to him, realizing this must not have been an easy topic. Dakota finally found that a few of his ribs were broken and that his shoulder was dislocated, so as he continued we fixed him up. She started by taking my health kit and taping up his chest where the breaks were. After that, we moved in position to fix his shoulder.

"I, uh.. Guess I'm just trying to say thanks... For being there for me and- Jesus Christ! Ngghh!"

Maybe that was a bad time to pop his shoulder back in, but it had to be done.

"You couldn't wait two fucking seconds to do that?!"

We shared a laugh as Nick glared daggers at us. Sure, we pretty much cut him off, but we knew what he was getting at. We were family and he was finally accepting it.

"Sounds like Nick's okay," Rochelle commented as the rest of the group approached.

Nick continued grumbling as he glared at us. "Not with these two taking care of me."

I opened my mouth to tease him, but shut it quickly when Gamma walked over. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. Something along the lines of determination and worry. I could only guess what was coming next.

Before anyone could figure out what was happening, Gamma crouched down over Nick and pressed his lips against the conman's. Coach, Rochelle, and Ellis looked surprised, while Dakota, Beta, and I were grinning like idiots. It was about time Gamma made a move and Nick didn't even push him away. I'd consider that a win.

Gamma pulled back after a moment and looked down at Nick for a moment as we all stayed quiet. It wasn't until Beta started making their booty call growls that Gamma snapped his attention away from Nick and jumped at his tormentor. Nick, on the other hand, stayed silent, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed.

"Guess we should get a move on. Don't wanna be sittin' around for too long folks," Coach chuckled.

After sharing nods of agreement and temporarily patching up my side, Ellis helped Nick up and let him lean against him as they walked through the barn. Dakota, Beta, and Gamma moved on ahead to clear a path for Nick and the rest of us formed a group around him.

It was easy sailing through the rest of the barn, but when we got outside it was pretty clear we still had quite the task ahead of us.

"Only way to the saleroom is over the roof," Dakota told us as she hopped down off the barn.

There was a ladder already set up to get us to the top, but at some point or another, everyone turned to Nick with worried expressions.

"I can handle it, don't worry about- aghh-"

Before he could say another word, Gamma picked him up and jumped onto the roof in one swift motion. Beta gave me a lift as well, despite my efforts to climb the ladder myself. Being on a roof was enough to poke at my distaste of heights, but being carried by a leaping hunter was that much worse. As soon as we were on solid ground (or roof in our case), I squirmed out of Beta's hold and walked on my own two feet.

The rest were close behind when I started humming the Christmas song 'Up on the rooftop'. It seemed fitting with Nick literally being on a roof, even though he was being carried. The others must have heard me because I heard a few snickers as we made it to the edge of the barn.

"Pretty convenient all them ladders were set up fer us," Ellis commented idly. "This one time, me an' mah buddy Dave set up a track o' rails for Keith to ride on. They weren't on the roof or nothin', just out in the back. Not even three ladders in, Keith fell off an'-"

"Not now Overalls," Nick interrupted with a scowl. "I don't need to damage my ears too."

A puzzled look washed over the southerner's face as he climbed down the ladder. "Your ears look fine, Nick. Why would they-"

There was a brief slapping sound before Nick grunted in pain. Apparently face palming after being thrown twenty feet by a tank was a bad idea. Go figure.

"Ain't no time for this, boys," Coach scolded once he was down. "Looks like we'll have to open those gates over there."

We all walked over and looked at the barred gates blocking our path.

"Let me guess," Rochelle sighed. "It'll start an alarm?"

"Sounds about right," Coach answered. "Baby girl, take Ellis and Beta, and go on ahead. We'll follow behind with Nick. Sound good?"

The three in front nodded and waited at the gate for the go ahead. Once everyone was set, I pulled the switch and the alarm went off, immediately followed by the sound of a horde. If we could move fast enough, the horde wouldn't cause us too much trouble, but the gates didn't open.

"Cas, what the hell did you do?"

My face paled as I turned to Dakota. "I just flipped the switch... It should have opened them..."

In the next moment, a wave of infected ran around the corner and charged at us.

"This is why we can't have nice things," Dakota growled as she tackled the first few zombies.

Keeping our backs to the building, we started killing off infected after infected. I could tell everyone was tired after fighting the tank from earlier, and Nick was injured pretty bad so I wasn't sure how long we were going to last. The alarm didn't give up either, pretty much making it a diner bell for all the hungry infected out there. I wouldn't let that happen though.  
After giving my sword to Ellis, I climbed into the booth with (presumably) the gate's controls. There were buttons everywhere and switches that lined a third of the control panel, leaving me cluelessly searching for the right ones.

"Any luck?" Coach asked.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "If I did, the gates would be open..."

I took a quick glance outside at the gates and counted them quickly. Five gates equals five switches, right? Sure, that'd make sense... Now I jut have to find them.

"Please be right... Please be right..."

Flipping the row of switches, the gates finally swung open and the group rushed through. As fast as I could, I hopped out of the control room and joined Beta as he cover the teams' flank.

When we got to the saferoom, we nearly all fell to the floor in exhaustion. Sometimes the commons were a bigger pain in the ass than the special infected. It was definitely true this time.


	27. Dark Carnival: Twisted Transistor

**Chapter Twenty~Six**

**Dark Carnival: Twisted Transistor**

**Dakota POV**

* * *

I was exhausted as we rested in the safe room. I just curled into Nick's good side and focused on breathing. I could feel my hip throbbing in pain and my body just wanted to shut down. I hadn't had any adrenaline since before I gave Delilah to the Witch and the last time I ate anything was hours before that.

The hoard had absolutely drained me, and when Nick started running his hand through my loose hair I felt myself drifting off until he started talking. I forced myself to sit up and look at him after stuttering a crude apology for not listening.

He gave me a skeptical look as I redid my braid and rubbed my hands over my face. "I asked if you knew about Gamma being... ya know..."

"Gay?" I snapped slightly, giving him an irritated (and most likely extremely bloodshot) glare. "Yes, I did."

The ex-con put his hands up and waved them slightly. "Whoa, Red. I don't mean it in a bad way. Why so touchy?"

"I'm bi-sexual, Nick, and one of my uncles was with his partner for longer than I am alive," I dead panned to him. He went slack-jawed and stuttered for a minute. "I'm also a fan of guy-on-guy action, so if you and Gamma start doing the horizontal tango, as it'wer, I have something nice to watch."

"H-HEY! That's not cool!" Nick's face was redder than a tomato as he tried to cover his shock at the few confessions I had said, which the room had conveniently gone silent for. He only got worse when Beta started making our booty calls, with Gamma joining in a few moments later.

My Little Harassers. Gotta love 'em.

Ellis' face was almost as red as Nick's and I'm guessing it's because his mind immediately went to the gutter. So I decided to make it worse.

"I'm still taking your v-card, right Cas?"

"Yup. We should do that soon, though. I don't wanna die a virgin."

"Understandable."

I think Beta just about blew a fuse with the noise he made as he choked mid-booty call. Ellis and Nick both has a small drop of blood come out of their noses, which immediately made Gamma straddle the con-man, cradle his face and start making concerned crooning noises.

I stood up, pulling my hood up to hide the huge smile on my face as I heard Ellis and Coach's confused stuttering as Cas and Rochelle just burst out laughing. I leaned against a wall and slid down in as I let out a loud laugh, a small sort coming out that just made everyone laugh.

"Tension's gone!" Cas managed to get out as we all finally settled down to sleep through the day. I just giggled again as I set up a sleeping area for us all.

I settled down next to Ellis on my good side and using his bicep as a pillow as he settled down behind me, arm draping over my waist carefully.

Cas rested herself on Beta's chest, both gave me the biggest smiles and a thumbs up after pointing to Nick. I looked over and saw that he was fast asleep with his head on Gamma's lap. My hunter's face was flushed slightly as he cautiously rested his arm on Nick's chest.

They make a pretty handsome awkward couple.

Coach and Ro decided to take watch and after a few rounds of goodnights, we were all out like lights before our own watch shifts.

* * *

I was the first one up with my boys following soon after. It was our shift for watch and we just sat outside the door to the stadium with grave faces.

Their sight had begun to go back to normal. Apparently, they could only see shadows and vague shapes before. Now that I had them using their minds to remember what is was like to be human, something else had triggered in their bodies to change some parts of them back. Gamma's eyes were hazel with a ring of gold around his pupil, while Beta's were like Sephiroth's; Mako green. I'm not even sure if anyone besides myself had seen their eyes. If not, Cas is going to nerd-gasm over them.

"This is a death trap..." Beta said as his eyes began to rake over the stadium. Gamma nodded with a deep frown and crossed his arms over his chest.

I crouched down, rubbing my hands over my face with a frustrated sigh before speaking. "We continue with the plan. You two clear the stadium and the tunnels leading to this amphitheater," I said, gesturing to the stage. "While you do that, I'll place the gas cans, medkits, Molotovs and pipe bombs, and fireworks around the stage."

"What about us? Fireworks loud and bright..." Gamma asked hesitantly. You know something's wrong when the biggest and strongest Hunter is being cautious.

I handed them each a set of ear plugs and sun glasses. "My eyes will be fine... As long as I stay on the stage, I'll be fine. I can't jump to help ya'll this time... We don't have anymore adrenalin, and I can feel it now."

I pushed my hoodie back to show the huge dark bruise that now covered my left hip and spread towards my ribs. T'was not pretty at all. Beta and Gamma made soft whines in their throats before I waved them off to clear the area.

My stomach made a sound akin to a dying whale as I walked back to the safe room after placing everything on the stage. I hadn't eaten since the Tank had nearly destroyed me and I hadn't noticed till the adrenalin was gone. Apparently, it killed my appetite and that was something that could make things harder. I groaned as I took a huge bag of jerky for myself, one of the huge $12 bags of Jack Links jerky. It would be gone by the time everyone was up. I had woken everyone up and had them eat a decent meal halfway through the night and I wouldn't even be sorry for not sharing this jerky.

* * *

There was no question that Beta was right. This stadium was a death trap. The music made my vision seem to vibrate and anyone could tell Beta and Gamma were not used to fighting without me. I had seen them get dragged off by a few Smokers already, and nearly had an anuerism until Nick shot them free. He and I were sentenced to sitting in the middle of the stage so everyone could protect us. I forgot how useless I felt when I was normal; it's not a feeling I missed.

Three quarters of the way through the Riders' lip-syncing, Coach and Ellis began singing along with the songs. Once we were on the helicopter and safely out of a Tank's throwing range. I smacked Ellis on the arm.

"Do NOT quit your day job, sweetie."

"Can I still become a Pokemon Master?"

"Sure, Cas, but your 'Trainer' card is still mine," I said with a tired smirk. Everyone cracked up, Nick cursing us for making him laugh when his ribs began to pull, which made us laugh harder.

That was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep. Next thing I know, we were all falling and screaming. Then, darkness surrounded by the sound of ripping and twisting metal.

This is the last time I trust the military. Their flight plans are fucked.

* * *

**SabakuNoGaara here.**

**Here's another chapter for you all. **

**Hope you like it.**


	28. Swamp Fever: Unhappy Landings

**Chapter Twenty~Seven**  
**Swamp Fever: Unhappy Landings**  
**Cas' POV**

* * *

Smoke and blood was all I could smell as I came to. Then pain set in and I groaned. Both my head and side were now throbbing and I could feel blood seeping from various wounds. If I was this banged up, I was scared to find out how the others were, especially Nick and Dakota.

That helicopter was supposed to be our rescue, a ticket out of the frying pan, but it looked as if it just landed us into the fire. Just our luck.

"Guys...?"

The only response I got was a small bit of movement and grunts. It sounded like Coach though. Two out of eight was a good start, right?

Ignoring the pain, I sat up and tried pushing a large hunk of metal debri off my leg. I wasn't fairing all that well when suddenly it was lifted off of me and I looked up to see Beta. He seemed to be in a similar state as myself, but instead of a gash on his forehead, his lip was cut. He also didn't look too happy when he saw all the blood on my clothes and face.

"Are the others okay?" I asked, my voice rough.

He didn't answer right away, just helped me to my feet. "Gamma is with Nick and Rochelle. Coach is-"

"I'm alright," Coach cut in as he stood. "What about Dee and Ellis?"

Beta and I shared a look of worry before his nose flared. Not even a moment later, he was tossing rubble aside, finally uncovering our last friends. Ellis had his arms around Dakota protectively, blocking her from the random pieces of metal that had been scattered everywhere.

Both seemed to be unconscious, but when Beta moved the shrapnel from Ellis' back, the southerner came to almost instantly.

"Ehwas goin' on...?"

Beta gave him a hand as he tried getting up, keeping Dakota in his arms. She was still passed out, or so I hoped, so I turned my attention back to Ellis' confused look.

"Nick shot the pilot. He was turni-"

"He shot the pilot? What was'e thinkin'?"

Normally I'd have the patience to explain the situation in detail to Ellis, but right then all I wanted was to find a bed and pass out. Honestly, the cold ground was looking just as inviting.

"Come on, Ellis, looks like they found a place to rest," Coach beckoned.

Without another thought, Ellis followed after the older man with Beta and I following behind him. By the looks of it, Rochelle had found an abandoned train and managed to open one of the cargo boxes. That or it was left like that. Either way, it didn't stop me from entering and plopping down against the back wall.

"I vote we never get on a helicopter ever again..." I mumbled as I pulled the med kit off my back.

"I'll second that," Coach agreed. "No more helicopters."

The group shared nods, but Ellis seemed to have another reaction.

"It was all fine an' dandy 'till Nick shot the pilot. What the hell man?"  
If my face wasn't already bleeding and throbbing, I would have face palmed instantly.  
Nick just groaned in irritation. "He wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie, now was he Ellis?"

Nick's reply seemed to finally click in Ellis' mind and he looked like he was in thought for a second.

"True, true, he was a zombie, but he was also our only pilot."

There was another groan from Nick. "I shot a zombie. He was a zombie, Ellis. I can't believe none of you were going to shoot him."

"I was hoping to spare us the landing," Rochelle spoke up.

She made her way over to me and took the med kit from my hands. She'd be able to do a better job anyway, so I complied without a complaint. Beta was keeping nearby, but even with that being the case, I still took my shirt off to give Rochelle better access to my side. I was still covered anyway, and I was running low on fucks to give.

"I've had worse landin's..." Coach replied. There was a brief pause before he wrinkled his nose. "Actually, that's a lot to spare your feelings, Nick. That crash was pretty bad."

Nick grumbled something about 'unappreciative bastards', before I tuned him out and closed my eyes. I vaguely knew that Rochelle had pulled a needle and thread from the health kit, so the less I knew about it, the better. I was never afraid of needles, just uncomfortable around them.

And no, that's not the same thing.

"We shouldn't be crashing anymore helicopters any time soon, so that should hold," Rochelle told me as she started packing up the supplies.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I didn't remember her stitching up my side or putting a bandage over my forehead. I was very grateful for that and even more so when Rochelle held out a few pain pills for me. It looked as if she was handing them out to everyone.

"Thanks, Ro."

She gave me a quick nod and closed the lid of the bottle.

"We're going to stay here until everyone's rested, so get some sleep, okay?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," I answered playfully.

A cool breeze brought my attention back to the fact that I didn't have my shirt on, but when I picked it up, I wasn't all that eager to put it back on. The blood all over it was still wet and since it had been laying around, it was now cold to the touch- well, colder than it would have been if I kept it on.

I had to put it on at some point though, so with a sigh, I popped my arms through the sleeves. As soon as I tried to put it over my head though, it was tugged from my hands and a hoodie was placed over my shoulders from behind. You could imagine my surprise when I saw that it was Beta.

"I- uh... Thanks, Beta..."

My cheeks must have been flushed because he was giving me one of those looks while wiggling his brows at me. Since I was now wearing his hoodie, he was currently shirtless, and while I never really noticed him physically before... I was now.

He wasn't as bony as the other hunters we've seen, but instead he was more muscular. Not overly muscular or anything, but skinny guy muscular, if you know what I mean. The time he's spent with Dakota had definitely been for the better and it was clear both he and Gamma were much better off with their current alpha.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" I asked after a minute. Dakota had mentioned how hard it was to keep the two of them warm, so to say I was feeling a little guilty for having his hoodie was an understatement.

"I'm okay."

I gave him a slow nod, then took his hand to pull him beside me. He didn't seem to mind in the least, so I cuddled into his side, hoping to share some body heat.

I didn't remember much after that, just waking up and hearing Dakota's voice complaining about my 'training card' being hers. Apparently since Beta was shirtless and I was wearing his hoodie, she assumed we had done the nasty so to speak.

But really? In a train cargo with six other people? No way in hell.

"Dee, relax. You know nothing happened," I sighed.

Before settling down to eat something, she gave us both pointed looks.

"Alpha jealous," Beta grinned.

I had to muffle a snicker as his taunting. If he kept it up though, he'd probably get throttled.

"Alright, anyone check where we were before crashing?" Coach spoke up.

No one answered with more then a shake of the head. Well, this wouldn't bode well for us.

"Guess we'll have to wing it," Coach sighed. "Everyone good to go?"

No one seemed excited about the news, well, aside from Nick, but we all gave him the okay. Quickly and carefully, I swapped Beta's hoodie for my own shirt and loaded my rifle.  
"About time we get moving," Nick commented as he readied himself.

He all but ran after Coach, who was in the lead. I don't know what he was so excited about. We were in the middle of no where, with no map and he chose to be optimistic now of all times.

My eyes flickered over Gamma and I could only guess why the conman was so perky after all the shit that happened. Figures.

Nick was right to be in a good mood though, and luckily for us, the walk was mostly uninterrupted. There were a few commons scattered around with the occasional special infected or two, but overall it was relatively quiet.

Thank you God or whoever's in charge of zombie, uh... Spawning? My gamer mind got a kick out of that one and I turned to Dakota with a grin.

"The AI director's being nice to us today." She humoured me with a laugh, ignoring Ellis' puzzled look for a moment.

"Just gamer talk, hun," she excused.

He seemed to accept the answer without a complaint, but he suddenly scrunched his brows in concentration.

"Is that a charger they got tied up there?" He asked sceptically. "Aww hell, it is. That's so cool- well, kind'a morbid actually- but cool!"

"Only you could enjoy something like that, Overalls," Nick sighed.

A small grin spread on my lips. "Would you have preferred a spitter up there, Nick?"

The conman's face noticeably paled at the sheer thought of it and I heard Dakota add in an 'oh baby' before we both burst out laughing.

"Settle down y'all, we need to find a way 'cross this water," Coach cut in, but Rochelle just scoffed.

"Other than the ferry?"

Our attention turned towards her, where she was gesturing towards a control panel of sorts. It only took us a second after that to follow the cables across the water and to spot the ferry at the opposite dock.

"Let' get this runnin' then."

Hitting the switch to draw in the ferry didn't start an alarm or make much noise at all, but I couldn't help but wait in anticipation for the horde.

"Looks like we're off the hook," Rochelle commented happily. "I thought for sure that it was going to call a ho-"

Right on cue, the sounds of a horde echoed through the air and the first few commons came running for us.

"Not a word next time," I groaned as we started fighting off infected.

Through all the commotion, I heard Ro shout out a sorry, but after that, my attention was solely on the zombies trying to kill us. No matter how many we killed, more just kept coming. When it got hard to breath within the mass of infected, I resorted to knocking them into the water. They didn't come back up once they were in so I figured it was pretty efficient.

When the ferry reached us, we all jumped on without any hesitation and closed the gate. Less than a minute later, we were on the other side, in what looked to be swamp country.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I mumbled.

Everyone else looked to be just as unhappy about our predicament as I was. Just great.

* * *

**Footnote from cas.92:**

Slowly getting back into the swing of things. How's everyone been? Yes you, we know you people are out there :P  
Any suggestions, questions, comments would be greatly appreciated :)


	29. Swamp Fever: Wet

**Chapter Twenty~Eight**

**Swamp Fever: Wet**

**Dakota P.O.V.**

* * *

I felt kind of bad as we made our way through the swamp. My Hunters and I were jumping from tree to tree, keeping ourselves high and dry, while the others had to wade through the mucky swamp water. The smell in some spots was awful. It was so bad that we had to cover our noses with the scraps of my old tanktop again.

I wasn't feeling too good, either. The crash had jostled my hip and even though it didn't feel like the fracture was worse, it was certainly bruised enough around it to make me favor the leg.

When we came to a fork in the plank walkways, I jumped to the roof of a small building and stretched out my leg and tried to relax. I leaned against Gamma as I grit my teeth against the pain. Beta had dropped down to check on everyone for me and I could hear him telling Cas and the rest about my condition.

I went to stand up, but snarled loudly as my leg started to spasm and Gamma had to sit me back down as I rode it out. I was officially a burden to the group, slowing us down and using up supplies they needed. I felt a few tears of frustration fall down my face before Gamma started making soft keening noises and wiping my bloody tears away.

I heard Beta hop up onto the tin roof and nuzzle my shoulder. He would tell Cas about my leg, I knew he would. Bless his heart for caring, but damn him for telling. I didn't need them worrying about me.

I stood up and bit back a whimper as the pain radiated from my hip. I motioned for the boys to scout ahead on the walk way. We needed to get through this and to the next safe room. If I had enough rest I would be fine, at least that's what I told myself.

* * *

The safe room was in a drainage pipe - a drainage pipe that could hold a few tanks in it, no problem. Thank the gods there weren't any on the way there. There was nothing but swamp on the other side of the safe room, and I heard Beta and Gamma start whining about it; Beta even going so far as to face plant on the floor and start making noises that sounded like a whining child.

I smirked at the yelp I heard when Cas sat on his back.

_That's my girl..._

I frowned slightly as I opened one of the crates inside our safe room. It turned into a huge smile as I realized what I had found.

"We have beds!" Gamma quickly skittered to my side to investigate the air mattresses I had found, still in their boxes.

Everyone was getting excited as we pulled out a few queen sized mattresses. We had enough power to fill them up and the electric air pumps were quiet so we didn't have to worry about a hoard.

* * *

"On, my god! I'm in heaven!"

Cas starting rolling around on her and Beta's bed, looking for all the world as a weirdo. Beta looked at me with an odd look and I just shrugged. I had rubbed myself all over mine and Ellis' bed earlier so I couldn't say anything. It just felt so good to lay down on a soft bed for once. Gamma had done the same to his and Nick's, and Coach was currently trying to get a small part of the queen mattress from Rochelle. Apparently she was a bed hog; who knew?

Ellis was passing out the large comforters we had found in another one of the crates and Nick was passing out some of the canned fruit and jerky to everyone. Ellis gave me an odd look as I dipped some of the dehydrated meat into the peaches I had been given. I just shrugged and took a bite and almost purred in contentment.

After we were full, the Hunters and I took our hoodies off to make our pillows and settle down. As I was laying down, I saw Beta and Gamma look over and they each had that perverted smirk on their faces, but they weren't looking at me. I rolled over slightly and froze as I looked at Ellis.

He had copied us and was using his shirt as a pillow, but he had nothing on his upper half and had that Georgia tan everywhere, save for the thin line of pale skin above his coveralls.

My face turned red and I covered my head with my hoodie, which prompted Beta and Gamma to start making their booty call noises. That got Cas and Nick to look over and then waggle their eyebrows at me.

"Play safe, Red," Nick said as he tossed a small box at me. I blanched when I saw that it was the military's standard issue unlubricated condoms. The military made them standard issue because they could hold up to a liter of water and therefore act as a canteen, but Nick saw them for their original purpose.

"Whatcha thowin' at us, Gamblin man?" I felt Ellis' chest press against my back as I squealed and fumbled with the box to hid it under my own body, face redder than the hoodie I gave Beta.

"NOTHING!" I nearly shouted the word and face palmed when I realized that I had. Ellis gave me a look before picking me up and simply taking the box from under me.

"Uh... Nick why were you hangin' on ta these?" he asked with a small blush.

"Thought you and miss Alpha over there would need 'em. After all, still gotta play it safe."

_Oh, my Lord! Nick, why did you have to wink!?_

This was gonna be a long night...


	30. Author's Note

**Well, damn. Never thought I'd have to write another one of these, but here I am.**

**Don't worry. The story is not abandoned. Cas has just been mad busy and I just got a new job with hellish hours that leave me sleeping till 2 in the afternoon.**

**I, SabakuNoGaara, will be doing the chapters from now on (yes, that means some serious DakotaxEllis action is gonna go down, but also Dakota is going to go through some serious shit). At least until Cas has time to write her chapters.**

**Okay? Also I have a severe block right now so any ideas of what ya'll want to see happen will be taken into consideration. I'm rereading "Bleeding Roses" now so I can get caught up on it, then I'm going to play the same level on my xbox so I can get a feel for the segment.**

**Hoping for some messages soon, ya'll.**

**-SabakuNoGaara**


End file.
